


The Raven of SOLDIER

by Up_sideand_down



Series: The Raven of SOLDIER [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't expect to fall in love. Cloud hadn't known that doing the wrong thing could ever feel so good. Non-con in first chapter, but it disappears quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that was bred and multiplied courtesy of the Final Fantasy Kink Meme. It starts out iffy, but I promise that the non con goes away within the first chapter.
> 
> A Warning before you start reading: This story is currently on HIATUS until I can make time (and inspiration) for a rewrite! I want to rewrite the first chapters (and get rid of the non-con) as well as update the rest of the story to match my current writing style. I apologize to readers who were looking for a new chapter or readers looking for something to read.

Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 1  
Author: up_sideand_down  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
Warnings: Smut  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

 

They could call him crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The mission directive did say to bring in something for interrogation. He had just picked the most troublesome of the bunch. He picked the one that didn't fall quickly, the one that fought back the hardest and might have won.

Then again, he was Sephiroth. His own loss was rather dubious.

It seemed like a simple mission at the time. There was an issue in sector five believed to be the workings of AVALANCHE. Sephiroth was to take a small squad with him, accompanied by a few Turks, and put a stop to it. Take one of the insurgents in for questioning is possible. Sephiroth had heard of these "Ravens". They were supposed to be like SOLDIERs, in fact one or two SOLDIERs had been taken in and turned. They weren't perfect though.

At least, Sephiroth hadn't thought they were until he saw...this one. It was small, no not it. He, he was small, but strong. So surprisingly strong. He could use a sword. Sephiroth could recognize the SOLDIER training from 150 feet away, but he didn't recognize the SOLDIER. They naturally clashed blades at some point. Sephiroth couldn't recall having a fight like that one ever before in his life.

The Raven was still fighting though the fight was long over. It snapped it's chains three times before they brought out the heavy duty materials, the stuff that would hold even Sephiroth back. Oddly, Sephiroth felt proud about that. His Raven was nearly as strong as he was.

Perhaps that's why he let this one live, because it put up the best fight. Because he didn't give up. Because each time their weapons met, Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat. It had been years since he had a proper challenge and Sephiroth wanted to step up and accept it on some level. And he would, given the chance, he would accept the challenge.

"Another one," the Turk hissed stepping out, "another one of our own turned against us." Oh? This was an interesting turnaround. Sephiroth read through the file quickly with an impenetrable mask on. It wasn't very thick. Army trooper...failed SOLDIER examination...Cloud Strife. Pity, it was clear now that Cloud Strife would have made one brilliant SOLDIER, since he was such a wonderful Raven. He wasn't even breaking under Turk interrogation tactics, though it was doubtful that Strife could even recognize his own mother in his current state. He sat in there, merely staring at the opposite wall, where Sephiroth was.

Once it became clear that they could get nothing from Cloud, preparations were made to dispose of him, but Sephiroth felt saddened by that. Cloud Strife didn't deserve that sort of death. He deserved to die on the battlefield where he had first met Sephiroth. He deserved at least that choice after all he had been through.

Perhaps it was pity that made him request the Raven to test out his own interrogation tactics, to see if he could get any humanity out of what was left. Perhaps it was lust. There was lust in there and it was building. Sephiroth wouldn't deny that Strife was certainly pretty, but that wasn't the base of the attraction. It was the power behind the sword.

Regardless, Sephiroth found himself dragging an unconscious Raven (courtesy of a Turk contact) down to some old surveillance quarters the Turks used when AVALANCHE was camped out here. There was a bare mattress and a few thin blankets left. It would do nicely for his purposes.

Because it was definitely lust that made him attatch the SOLDIER strength handcuffs to industrial strength piping. It was lust that had him removing the helmet so he could see dirty blonde hair and a youthful face again. It was lust that was making him strip off his boots.

Cloud woke up once the boots were off. He began his thrashing and howling again, wanting to get up and finish the fight from before. Sephiroth expected nothing less. He sat back and watched it for a moment. The metal creaked, but it held.

"Hush," Sephiroth said darkly. Surprisingly, the Raven obeyed. It seemed there were still some old habits in there. Then the face grimaced and started yowling and thrashing again.

"I will not fight you like this," Sephiroth said, "you have no weapon. You're no good to me like that." The Raven snarled in reply, marring that face. It was a pity Sephiroth hadn't noticed him before. Perhaps he could have helped before Strife's life turned down this road. He might have saved that pretty face a lot of pain. Then again, he rather liked it as it was now. He felt a surge of heat in his gut. He had to move along.

"I would stop that thrashing if I were you," Sephiroth said, "It will only make this more painful." Strife either didn't understand him or was disobeying. He was still struggling. Sephiroth gripped his throat in warning.

"Be still," he said. Strife slowed until all that was left was a steely blue glare. Sephiroth knew better than to let up, he'd have to finish stripping Strife one handed.

"Were they kind to you?" Sephiroth asked as he worked on taking off the belt one handed, "Do you even remember what kindness is?" Cloud bared his teeth.

"Sometimes I don't either," Sephiroth said, "I can give you things you want. I expect things in return, but I can give you more satisfaction than following that lunatic. I don't suppose you know what happy is, but I could give you a facsimile of it." Cloud was still glaring, but he appeared to be listening.

"You are not the same in your head," Sephiroth said, "but your body still has wants." Sephiroth tossed the belt aside and undid the fly. Cloud jerked, but Sephiroth was unsurprised to find him somewhat stiff. His own erection hadn't flagged since the fight ended. Cloud bared his teeth again.

"No more of that," Sephiroth said, "Be good and it will be good. Be bad and you'll only be frustrated." He gave Cloud a few strokes then let go of both his member and his throat. Cloud's hips moved, but he remained still. The blue glare had lessened and something akin to curiosity or wonder had seeped in

"Very good," Sephiroth said and pulled off Cloud's pants entirely. Cloud kicked out, now realizing his legs were free. Sephiroth sighed and pulled on his leg chains.

"I was hoping not to spread you like this," he said. By the time Cloud realized what his position would be he was already hooked up. Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the view.

"It seems Fuhito's method didn't affect your size," Sephiroth noted, "I'm going to have to prepare you very well or I'll break you." Cloud bared his teeth, but had given up on fighting.

"I said to stop that," Sephiroth said, "now I'm going to make you wait until you behave." Sephiroth stood up and started stripping himself down. He gave a sigh once he was released. Leather was sometimes a very frustrating material. Chains rattled as Cloud resumed his struggles. In an instant Sephiroth was there, his hand back on Cloud's throat and applying pressure.

"I said I would prepare you," Sephrioth said, "I might have to fist you to do it properly, but I will prepare you." He felt Cloud swallow as well as a faint growl. He let go. Cloud struggled more weakly as Sephiroth ran a hand down his black shirt. He fisted it suddenly and ripped it. Cloud gave a real growl that Sephiroth returned gladly. Both died as Sephiroth began stroking Cloud's torso. There was that look in Cloud's eyes again. Sephiroth was growing fond of it.

"I don't often have lovers as small as you," he mused, "they tend to break. You won't though. You're so much better than that. You're...perfect." He leaned down and brushed his lips against Cloud's. He pulled away after a sharp nipping sensation. He brushed a finger across his lips, but Cloud hadn't broken the skin.

"I suppose I asked for that," Sephrioth said, "no matter." He moved down to Cloud's neck to give a more careful nip in return. He continued, savoring the feeling of the growls and eventual purrs he elicited. After a few minuted, Cloud stopped trying to bite and was baring his throat.

He had come prepared. As soon as the idea had formed he had gotten the necessary materials, namely lubricant. He popped the small bottle and slicked a few fingers. Cloud hissed as he forced a finger in. Gods he was tight. Sephiroth might just come from being inside of his strong little Raven.

"Relax and stop fighting me," Sephiroth said, "It will only make you bleed." Cloud growled but stilled himself. He was listening.

"Very good," Sephiroth murmured against his shoulder. As a reward he sought out the Raven's prostate. The body lurched and made the chains rattle, but Sephiroth knew it wasn't a fight. There was no glare, just lust and wonder.

"I said your body has needs," Sephiroth said, "I meet yours if you meet mine." He finally got a sound that wasn't a growl and the Raven moaned as he pushed in a second finger. He started stretching, but Cloud didn't protest. He seemed to enjoy it immensely. It didn't take long to add fingers three and four. He debated on five, but decided to savor how tight this passage would be. Perhaps another time he would fist him. Yes...he would keep him. Train him perhaps.

Cloud was panting and sweaty, more so than in their fight. It was such a pretty sight to see as Sephiroth lined himself up. He pushed himself in, rather gently. He really didn't want to break Cloud. Oh Gods...it was better than he could have ever imagined. Cloud clenched so hard it nearly hurt. Sephiroth stopped. The Raven was making pained noises.

"Relax," Sephiroth said, "It will be better when you relax." Surprisingly the Raven was obeying. Sephiroth was able to rock himself all the way in. He stopped once he got there. Cloud was moaning again, but the pain was lessening. The glare hadn't returned at all. He petted the spikes, half out of curiosity and half out of wanting to soothe his Raven.

"Not many people can take all of me the first time," he said. He ran a firm hand down the torso and it shivered. So wonderfully sensitive. He did it again and again, just because he liked the noise Cloud made. He rolled his hips and earned a groan. This time the lips were much more accommodating when he pressed against them. There was no resistance when he slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth.

He wished to drag out this moment,to fully appreciate Cloud in all his glory. Instead he started on a brutal pace. He was no doubt adding more bruises to the poor body. His Raven took all of it. Cloud's movements were not abortive, but seemed to attempt to get Sephiroth closer, to wrap his legs around his waist or his arms around his neck. Sephiroth rewarded him by angling just right. The body arched in pleasure again. Sephiroth was inhaling moans through his mouth and it was delicious. He broke away so he could see. His Raven was flushed and fully aroused now, eyes hazy and beautiful. It was a different sort of fight, the best kind really.

"Very Good," Sephiroth said in a strained voice. He managed one last reward and took his Raven's member and began to fist it. It didn't take long. The flush rose, the Raven cried out, and his muscles were clenching. Sephiroth sighed in pleasure before following suit.

Sephiroth savored his sated haze. He rolled off of the Raven, pulling out, but stayed close. He put himself together and realized he was rather at a loss for what to do now. He had never been good at this part, and having an unwilling partner didn't really make that easier. He wanted to do this again with the Raven, but didn't want to have to regain his trust every single time. Then he felt a motion. His Raven...Cloud was nuzzling him.

"Good," Sephiroth panted, "Will you be good?" The nuzzling stopped, then he felt a nod.

"You will do as I say now?" Sephiroth asked. Another nod.

"Very good," Sephiroth said, "I'll reward you for that...Cloud."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 2  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Not much, speak of possible psychological torture and sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Cloud gave a soft purr and relaxed in his awkward position.

“Stay still,” Sephiroth said. He unlocked Cloud from his chains. Once free Cloud disobeyed to curl up in a contented ball. Sephiroth decided that it didn’t necessarily merit punishment. He hadn’t been gentle with Cloud after all.

“Do you understand me?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked up at him, his face the most relaxed he had seen it so far, and nodded.

“Are you tired?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded again and curled up tighter, moving closer to Sephiroth in the process. Sephiroth automatically wrapped an arm around his waist and wondered when that reflex had appeared. It didn’t matter since Cloud seemed to like it; his eyes fluttered shut and he gave another purr.

Sephiroth was not as lucky. As soon as the Raven was asleep, his mind started whirring. What was he going to do? Should he get rid of Cloud now? No! Cloud didn’t deserve to die if it wasn’t on his own terms. He wasn’t a danger at the moment either. And Sephiroth wanted him to stay alive so he could repeat what he had just done.

Should he lie and say he had killed Cloud? The thought had a certain appeal, to keep Cloud locked away for his own uses. Like a repeat of this evening. That sounded...ideal actually.

Should he bring Cloud back? There was something perverse about admitting that he had raped Cloud even if the after-effects were quite desirable and Cloud himself seemed to enjoy the experience towards the end. Besides, if he brought Cloud back there was a chance he would be disposed of and Sephiroth did not want that. He wanted Cloud if only for himself.

But, if he kept Cloud locked up he wouldn’t really have a life, he’d just be a toy. What if Sephiroth got tired of his toy? (Unlikely, but had happened before) Then another thought came: What if the things that made Cloud a Raven could be reversed? Cloud hadn’t become one willingly. Could he have his life back? Secretly, Sephiroth hoped not. Strife’s file was tedious and boring and typical. This Raven-Cloud bit and fought and was exciting. He liked this Cloud better.

He didn’t know how long he weighed his options, but the end result was strikingly for Cloud’s own benefit. He would bring Cloud back and try to incorporate him into daily life. He’d have to get Hojo’s assistance and if Cloud failed it would be Sephiroth’s fault. He was sounding like Angeal and Zack. The fact that Sephiroth just wanted to keep Cloud made him sound like Genesis as well. Perhaps having friends was having an effect on him. Maybe it was the fact that Cloud was now addressed as Cloud and not "my Raven" in his head. No matter now. It was time to appreciate the softer side of Cloud.

*******

“What is this?” Hojo sneered.

“This is a former ShinRa employee transformed into a Raven,” Sephiroth replied, “What did you think it was?” Hojo let the jibe slide.

“Why is he here?” Hojo asked. Sephiroth nearly rolled his eyes.

“I want you to examine him,” Sephiroth said.

“Why?” Hojo scoffed, “I already did the SOLDIERs, there’s no hope for him.”

“This one is different,” Sephiroth said, feeling like he had to defend Cloud. He was his Raven after all. “This one put up a proper fight, better than most SOLDIERs can.” He could tell Hojo was interested, but still at the say-he’d-take-a-look-but-really-experiment stage.

“And still responds to his given name,” Sephiroth added. Cognitive function, Hojo had to take an honest look now.

“Fine,” Hojo said, “I’ll give him a brain scan. He won’t wake up will he?”

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth said. Hojo scooped up a syringe.

“You can go now,” he said as he administered it. Cloud gave a groan and slumped further.

“I’ll stay,” Sephiroth said. Hojo looked up.

“I said he put up a proper fight,” Sephiroth said, “I want to know how.” Hojo shrugged but didn’t argue. It was a fairly quick test anyway.

**********

Hojo was humming. That meant something he found mildly interesting. Sephiroth moved behind him and waited.

“Fuhito’s methods are getting sloppy,” Hojo said, “He’s not a complete Raven, at least not like the others.” Sephiroth looked at the pictures of mush and gush and waited for a proper explanation.

“There’s damage to his nervous system,” Hojo said, “that’s atypical. The process strips away function of certain parts of the brain. His are still firing, but sporadically. Damage to unnecessary areas as well...

“His speech is probably nonexistent,” Hojo said, “Did he talk?”

“No, just sounds,” Sephiroth said.

“But he understood when you talked to him,” Hojo finished.

“He seemed to.”

“Then it could be repaired, but that would take time and effort,” Hojo switched screens, “Hmm, amygdala is still intact. Did he seem angry?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said.

“Interesting,” Hojo muttered, "He could actually have a range of emotions, but that would take time and effort again.

"Long-term memory appears to be non-existent," Hojo continued, "Short-term probably exists up until the transformation."

"None of this explains how he shows more strength than appears in his muscle structure," Sephiroth said. Hojo paused.

"That would take more testing," Hojo said at last. Sephiroth smelled the lie.

"No," he said, "I just wanted a preliminary test." He scooped up Cloud from the examination table. He'd be lying if he didn't admit to the smallest amount of pleasure when Cloud curled tighter against him. He probably wanted warmth, but still...

"I thought you wanted answers," Hojo said.

"I have some," Sephiroth said, "He will need a lot of outside time and effort if he's to join SOLDIER, if I am understanding you correctly."

"You're letting him into SOLDIER?" Hojo scoffed.

"I'm recommending him for it," Sephiroth said, "Half of the Seconds cannot do what he just did." Sephiroth couldn't help but feel a little smug about taking a potential toy away from Hojo. Cloud was his. He stepped onto the elevator, thinking of a place to put Cloud for the time being. He couldn't resist burying his nose in those spikes as they rose


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 3  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Not much, speak of possible psychological torture and sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

It wasn't exactly like he could keep it a secret. He was a hard person to miss as it was. It wasn't that hard to figure out that the General Sephiroth was also carrying around a short, blonde person in his arms. He could feel the eyes on himself. More importantly, he could feel them on Cloud. Thankfully, Cloud remained blissfully unconscious. He looked much more passive and cute like that. Sephiroth hadn't been aware he liked cute. Maybe it was the idea that the cute face hid a trained killer.  
  
He decided the infirmary would be the best place to go to find some sort of treatment for Cloud. Central nervous system damage was tricky and a professional would probably have a better idea on how to continue. Sephiroth would honestly prefer a Cloud who could at least respond with words than the current one. He'd like to hear Cloud scream his name (in ecstasy of course) at some point in the future.  
  
The infirmary at least let Cloud in. He couldn't stay, though. Sephiroth had to blink a few times before the words "we don't accept mental patients" sunk in. Cloud wasn't completely psychotic, but apparently these medical "professionals" weren't certified to handle a little mentally unstable. That would have to change in the future. He had at least three men he knew of that had some form of PTSD and now he had to assume that they were receiving no treatment. He put that on his mental to-do list, under all of Cloud's current issues.  
  
To add to  _that_  problem, one of his other Firsts, Zackary Fair no less, had a problem with Cloud's condition. Apparently they had been friends. Cloud had been missing for a few weeks. Zack had been the one to issue a report that no one followed up on. It seems Shin-Ra had been nothing but misery for Cloud. No more of that.  
  
"How could I let this happen to him," Zack muttered as Sephiroth rather reluctantly put Cloud down.  
  
"Cloud's condition has nothing to do with your actions," Sephiroth said plainly. Zack shook his head.  
  
"You're right," Zack said, "As usual. All I can do for him is try to help him get back to normal." Not what Sephiroth had in mind, but some assistance might be useful.  
  
Especially since Cloud chose that moment to wake up. His first action: To let loose a howl and try to rip Sephiroth's head off with his bare hands. There were a few minutes of pandemonium. Nurses ran off and screamed for Sephiroth to take Cloud away. The typical unhelpful things nurses did around Shin-Ra. Zack was trying to hold Cloud down, but the Raven shook him off each time he got a grasp.  
  
Finally Sephiroth managed to pin down Cloud against the floor. Cloud struggled against the hold on his arms and tried to roll Sephiroth off of him.  
  
"What did I say about being good Cloud," Sephiroth said sternly. Cloud stopped, chest heaving. He blinked a few times.  
  
"If you are good for me, I will be good for you," Sephiroth reminded him. Cloud stared at him for a few moments more, then relaxed completely.  
  
"Very good Cloud," Sephiroth said, "Get up nicely now." Sephiroth let him go and stood up. Cloud did the same a litte more slowly.  
  
"Zack please make sure he doesn't do anything while I go get someone to take a look at him," Sephiroth said. He walked away.

* * *

 

The target had left the room, but the black-haired one was still there. Specimen A-26 knew he was supposed to kill the target, but he didn't have orders for anyone else. The black-haired one wasn't a physical threat either, so his current status of living didn't seem to be a major problem. He could live for now.  
  
The real problem was the target. He'd been told over and over that he  _had_  to take out the target. Everytime he delayed, he was punished. He didn't like being punished, it made his head hurt more. He still had to do it, but for some reason found himself not doing it. He hadn't been punished yet either. The black-haired one was talking. He actually hadn't shut up yet. He wasn't yelling at him for stalling or failing. Was he the punishment? He was kind of making A-26's head hurt.  
  
A-26 decided to ignore the non-threat for now. He took up his waiting position. He preferred waiting to most other things they made him do. He didn't have to do anything if he was waiting. Fighting was more fun.  
  
Fighting the target was the most fun.  
  
"Cloud are you even in there?" A-26 jerked to attention. Cloud sounded familiar, but he didn't know from where. The target said it a lot. Was that the target's name? No, it was something hard to understand. That's why he was just the target. The black-haired one was quiet for once.  
  
"Cloud?" he said again. A-26 blinked. What was Cloud? Who was Cloud? Why did it sound so familiar?  
  
"Don't you remember your name?" A-26 didn't respond. The non-threat stood right in front of him.  
  
"You're name is Cloud," he said, "Cloud Strife. Please, you gotta remember at least that?" A-26 blinked again. Were they changing his title again. He'd been C-1 for a long time and B-43 for a little bit. He was told A-26 was the most important one. Perhaps Cloud was his original title? That would explain why it sounded so familiar. He had almost forgotten he was ever B-43. Maybe he forgot about Cloud and the black haired non threat was reminding him. Very well, he would be Cloud. He gave a nod to show he understood. That's all they ever wanted from him. The black haired one frowned.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" They all started blurring together because there were a lot of them. Cloud just remembered the target and the rest of the threats and non-threats became a they. The target was the only one that really made a difference. Did the black-haired one want to make himself more than a they?  
  
"Come on, Spike. You gotta remember something, just one." Spike sounded familiar, but he was Cloud. He couldn't have two names. If the black-haired one wanted to call him anything he had better make up his mind.  
  
"Anything...Ditto Nibelheim."  
  
 _It's such a backwater name_.  
  
Where had  _that_  come from?  
  
"Come on, Modeoheim?"  
  
 _A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means...nothing else out there._  
  
Perhaps this other they was more important. Cloud did remember something. A lot of snow. And...and...  
  
"Zzzzz..."

* * *

Sephiroth finally coaxed a doctor into coming in to take a look. He had to make the compromise that if Cloud tried to attack they could tie him down, but he got her to come in. He paused in the doorway. Cloud was...buzzing. Zack looked perplexed at it, but Cloud kept doing it. He stopped periodically as if what he was trying to say made him choke.  
  
Cloud jerked up when he saw Sephiroth and almost lunged. He stopped himself. They wanted him to be good. He could kill the target later.  
  
"What were you doing?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I was talking to him," Zack said, "trying to talk to him at least."  
  
"Hojo said his speech center is severely damaged," Sephrioth said, "He's made to take orders, not to talk." Zack's face turned dark.  
  
"Anything for a more efficient killing machine," Zack said. Sephiroth didn't disagree. Hojo had considered taking out Sephiroth's vocal chords enough times.  
  
"It could be repaired," Sephiroth said. Zack perked up suddenly.  
  
"Cloud were you trying to say something?" Zack asked. Cloud perked up and blinked. He looked between Zack and Sephiroth, but said nothing.  
  
"Were you trying to say, Zack?" Zack asked. Cloud blinked again, but didn't do anything.  
  
"It will take time," Sephiroth said. Zack nodded. The doctor used the moment and touched Cloud. Cloud jerked away and the doctor nearly bolted.  
  
"Cloud, be good," Sephiroth said sternly. Cloud looked at him and sat back. The doctor tried again. Cloud watched her carefully, but sat still.  
  
"Very good," Sephiroth said, "let the doctor look at you." Cloud did as he was bid. He did the same thing he had done through the Turk interrogation and just stared at the opposite wall. The doctor was doing a hasty general check-up.  
  
"Vital signs are normal," she said. She pulled out a pen light and her movements suddenly slowed.  
  
"He's totally wired," she said. That didn't sound like a professional assessment. "I don't think he's slept in several days," she quickly added.  
  
"He's in remarkable shape," Sephiroth commented. He thought he was the only one capable of such a feat. It looked like Cloud was used to that sort of treatment.  
  
"I'd say he hasn't eaten much either," she said, "I'm not sure how he's functioning." Sephiroth felt a little guilty about not feeding Cloud. He'd been rather preoccupied with his major issues that he forgot about little necessities.  
  
"Otherwise he looks healthy," she said, "mind games set aside. That's just not my area of expertise. I am sorry." Sephiroth nodded. That was forgivable. The mind was a complicated thing.  
  
"I'll go get him something to eat," Zack said.  
  
"Cloud, do you want to sleep?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud blinked.  
  
"Do you want me to make you sleepy?" Sephiroth asked, "Like I did before." Cloud nodded slowly.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Zack said,  _"before!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 3  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut, speak of possible psychological torture and sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

"I have been near Cloud since his capture," Sephiroth said, "I am the one who captured him after all."  
  
"Which was how long ago exactly?" Zack said.  
  
"We are nearing the forty-eight hour mark," Sephiroth said.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing for the past forty-eight hours?" Zack said.  
  
"Interrogation," Sephiroth said. It was partly the truth anyway.  
  
"And interrogating him involves sleeping?" Zack said.  
  
"I was merely testing to see how I could gain some form of control over him," Sephiroth said, "We can't chain him down all the time."  
  
"And how exactly did you test this theory and why the fuck does it involve sleeping?" Zack said. Sephiroth decided the truth would be more prudent. He was planning on having sex with Cloud in the near future. As near as possible really.  
  
"I believe one of the common euphemisms would be to say that I slept with Cloud," Sephiroth said.

* * *

There was yelling now, but it wasn't at him. The black-haired familiar one was yelling at the target. Cloud hoped he wasn't going to kill the target. The target was Cloud's. Cloud would have to kill the black-haired one in that case and Cloud was beginning to like him a little. More than the rest of them.

"Are you telling me you fucking raped Cloud!" the dark one said.  
  
"I heard no protest before or after," the target said, "he seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"HE CAN'T SAY NO!" the dark one yelled. Cloud decided that the dark one was not going to make a real action, just yell. Perhaps a small punishment for the target. That was good. The target said they were going to fight again soon. He wanted to do that as soon as possible.  
  
"Well he didn't reject my offer to do it again," the target said.  
  
"No, just no," the black-haired one said.  
  
"Why not?" the target said.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FUCK SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" the dark one yelled. He was really loud when he wanted to be.  
  
"I realize that the entire situation was unprofessional-"  
  
"That's a fucking understatement," the black one interrupted.  
  
"But I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to Cloud," the target said. He turned to look at Cloud, "he is by far the most skilled, most powerful for certain, creature I have ever come up against. I preferred this mode of action than the disposal most Raven's receive." The dark one went quiet.  
  
"Go get him something to eat," the dark one said at last. The target seemed amused by a subordinate giving directions, but left. Cloud watched him leave. Weren't they going to have a fight to the death? This was becoming disappointing. He was going to be punished soon. They'd take out the wires and make his head hurt again. He knew it.  
  
"Woah, woah, Cloud," the dark one said. Cloud looked down. He was crushing his seat. He did that when he was upset sometimes. Now he'd be punished more.  
  
"It's okay, Cloud," the black haired person said, "just relax." Relax? No punishment? What sort of place was this? The target came and went as he pleased and there was no punishment. He started really looking at his surroundings. He was starting to think that maybe he wasn't at the place where he was supposed to go back to. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. The black-haired one made a pleased face at him. Cloud decided it was good. Punishment wasn't fun and the target was here anyway.  
  
"Are you hurt Cloud?" the black-haired one said. He had no obvious wounds so he shook his head. Perhaps he was supposed to prepare for the next fight.  
  
"Did he hurt you Cloud?" he asked. Cloud blinked. Weren't they  _supposed_  to hurt him? They started out that way, then target started doing something different. That fight that wasn't really a fight because they weren't killing each other. It hurt, but then...Cloud wondered if he'd get to do that thing again before he killed the target. He didn't respond.  
  
"Sephiroth shouldn't hurt you like that again," he said. Sephiroth? That was the target's real title. Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth...  
  
"It is not my intention to cause Cloud unnecessary pain, Fair," the target said.  
  
"That was way too fast," the black-haired one said.

* * *

Sephiroth approached, noting how Cloud followed his movements. There still was some hostility in his expression, but it was mixed in with what seemed to be curiosity. He set down a small package at Cloud's side. Cloud didn't look away from him.  
  
"You got him something from your personal quarters?" Zack said. Sephiroth nodded, opening the package.  
  
"Eat Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud looked down at the sandwiches Sephiroth had packed, then back up.  
  
"It's food Cloud," Zack said, "go ahead." Cloud blinked.  
  
"Weren't you fed?" Zack asked.  
  
"If he was not then that is no doubt linked to his failed mission," Sephiroth said. He pulled off his gloves. He tore off a small bit of bread.  
  
"Open your mouth," Sephiroth said. Cloud blinked, then obeyed. Sephiroth slipped it inside.  
  
"Chew," he said. Cloud closed his mouth. His eyes widened. Sephiroth bit back a smile. He pulled off some more, getting some meat in there as well. Cloud needed protein.  
  
"Open," he said again. Cloud obeyed immediately. He fed a half a sandwich to Cloud like that. He came to the conclusion that Cloud had not been fed well, if at all. Cloud made a small whine when Sephiroth's half ran out. Sephiroth picked up the second half and held it out. Cloud made a noise that sounded pleased and took it. He held it in both hands, as if it were a precious commodity, and began feeding himself.  
  
"Very good Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud didn't respond. The sandwich was more important at the moment.  
  
"Alright," Zack said, "I'll buy that you don't want to hurt Cloud, I'd almost say you liked him."  
  
"I might," Sephiroth admitted, "I don't have much experience with liking other people."  
  
"No shit," Zack said, "but you still raped him."  
  
"So you say," Sephiroth said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you  _help_  him get to sleep," Zack said.  
  
"I outrank you," Sephiroth reminded him.  
  
"You need something other than sex in this relationship," Zack said, "you can't like him just because he's a good fuck." Sephiroth didn't see the problem with his own logic, but decided to forgo losing face in front of one of his Lieutenants.

* * *

Cloud liked the bread and meat mixtures. They made his stomach stop hurting and they were good in his mouth. He finished his piece and looked up at the target called Sephiroth. There was no more yelling and it looked like the black-haired one was calmer. Good, no more threats. Sephiroth looked back at him and placed a box on his legs. More meat and bread. He picked up another. He could get used to this. He started waiting as he ate. The fight would be soon hopefully, if not that would be fine too. Cloud finished what was in the box, feeling really nice. Perhaps this was a good place  
  
Then the target was leaving. Cloud tried to get up and follow him, but the dark other stopped him.  
  
"No, Cloud," he said, "you have to stay here. You need sleep." Cloud tried to wriggle away, but not hard. He still kind of liked the dark one.  
  
 _Zack_.  
  
Cloud looked up. The black-haired one smiled back. Cloud remembered him smiling before with a lot of snow. It was before he had a target though.  
  
"Come on Spikey," The black-hair--Zack said, "Lay down. Aren't you tired?"  
  
He was always tired, but he wasn't supposed to sleep until he fought the target. The--Zack was pushing him back.  
  
"Get some sleep Cloud," he said, "come on. Be good for me."  _Be good_. Being good wasn't hard. He could lay down and wait. He did that. Then Zack was laying something on top of him. It wasn't heavy, but it was warm. Cloud liked warm things. He was cold a lot, but he was used to that. He could wait like this.  
  
Cloud didn't have a good sense of time. At some point, the target came back.  
  
"Be quiet, Cloud," Sephiroth said, "you have to be quiet this time."

* * *

Sephiroth really wanted to have sex again, but doubted he could keep the act away from Zack. Besides, Cloud would collapse from exhaustion soon and that was no good for Sephiroth's intentions. However, Cloud did show the typical lethargy after a sexual encounter.  
  
Cloud watched him, but didn't get up. Sephiroth pondered what to do. Cloud wouldn't know how to reciprocate if he wanted to. Sephiroth eventually decided that didn't necessarily matter as he could have privacy to masturbate later if he so desired.  
  
He pulled off the sheet slowly. Cloud propped himself up, seeing what was so interesting. He started undoing Cloud's clothes again, but Cloud made no protest. These would have to be disposed of later. They were dirty and falling apart. Sephiroth looked around and spotted a set of scrubs. They would do once he was finished with Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth laid his lips against Cloud's. Cloud pulled away, with a startled noise.  
  
"Quiet Cloud," Sephiroth said, "this time quiet." Cloud blinked, then nodded. Sephiroth kissed him again. His hands started stroking firmly down Cloud's torso, which Cloud had enjoyed so earlier. Cloud broke away to watch him for a moment, then initiated his own kiss with a near silent purr. Sephiroth smiled.  
  
It didn't take too awfully long for Cloud to get an erection. Sephiroth took the time to discover that Cloud quite liked having his nipples played with. Cloud was being very quiet through it all and Sephiroth knew just how to reward him. He knew what he liked done and wasted no time with Cloud. He moved lower, feeling Cloud's curiously aroused eyes watching him.  
  
After one or two attempts, he swallowed Cloud's cock to the root. Cloud made a choked wailing sound before muffling himself with his hands. Sephiroth hummed, as if testing Cloud. Cloud made no decipherable sound, but all the writhing indicated pleasure. Sephiroth held Cloud's hips in place and started a pattern of bobbing, swallowing, and licking. Cloud kept his hands on his mouth, stifling the cries into muffled moans.  
  
Then they changed pitch. Sephiroth sucked harder. He had to hide the evidence for now. He let Cloud arch up when his body stiffened. He nearly tore Cloud's hands away from his face so he could hear his yells to their fullest, but resisted. Soon enough. Hmm...He might have to repeat this later. Cloud was rather an agreeable individual to blow. He didn't taste to bad either.  
  
Cloud's chest was heaving. He looked nice and flushed again. Sephiroth pulled his hands down and gave him another passionate kiss. Cloud opened his mouth, learning this new process quickly. He suddenly began sucking on Sephiroth's tongue. He liked his own taste and was looking for excess. Good to know, it might be fun later. Cloud was purring again, not quite a purr, but a deep humming sound that amused Sephiroth. He pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, let's get you dressed," Sephiroth said. Cloud let him pull on the scrubs, but seemed content to just lie there. Sephiroth smiled and gave him a rather chaste peck.  
  
"Sleep now," Sephiroth said. He covered Cloud back up. Cloud rolled over and curled up. He was sleepy now. Mission accomplished. Sephiroth petted his spikes, out of what was perhaps affection. Then he slipped out before Zack could come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 5  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Talk about sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Zack pinched the bridge of his nose. Cloud was a handful. No, it was worse than that. He was homicidally hyperactive. Zack never thought he would that that about someone, but he was. Cloud was a kindergartener, a teenager, and a mid-life crisis all in one. He had since figured out that this was not AVALANCHE and took that information to mean that he could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't as if the infirmary staff could stop him either. That was nearly Zack's job now. Every hour or so he would get a call to drag Cloud back to the infirmary. He'd settle Cloud down and then try desperately to get some work done.  
  
Zack never imagined he would have an actual excuse to not have his paperwork done.  
  
He couldn't even be mad at Cloud because the poor kid was just bored. He had been conditioned to just sit there for days until an order came and now that he was pretty much free from that he wanted to do some more interesting shit. Zack would have been glad to help him with that, but Cloud was still insane. Not as insane as before, but still bat-shit nuts. At least Hojo had lost interest and wasn't hanging around the infirmary for Zack to leave.  
  
So Zack bribed the not-quite-with-it Cloud. He told him that if he behaved he would get him extra pudding cups (something Cloud devoured with almost animalistic intent), bring him something to do (please dear Odin, let Cloud be able to read), stay behind to chat, or (God forbid it ever come to this) bring in Sephiroth.  
  
Zack knew about the blow job. Cloud had been in different clothes afterwards and a nurse spilled the beans. Despite all of Zack's misgivings, when the head doc stepped up and gave some bullshit excuse that Cloud needed time alone to attempt to put himself together, Sephiroth backed off immediately. It really seemed like Sephiroth actually...cared. When Zack saw him last, Sephiroth was looking for a willing shrink to take a look at Cloud.  
  
Still, it didn't bode well when Cloud perked up at the mere mention of Sephiroth. He settled down at the mention of the man and behaved for hours. Zack would have abused that, but he knew Cloud was smart and learned fast. Zack only used it in emergencies and spent most of the time talking to Cloud. More like talking at Cloud, but Zack made a very solid attempt to make the conversations yes and no oriented.  
  
"Hiya, Cloud. Feelin' good today?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"That's good. Did Nurse Miriam sneak you some pudding?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"She's pretty nice isn't she?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Have you gone for your walk today?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Did you want to go now?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Later?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Okay then. Uh oh, it looks like it's time for them to check on you. Can you let Dr. Gintz check you out?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Cloud that's her job. Just let her poke you a little bit and it'll be done."  
  
Shake.  
  
"I brought a present for you. I'm not going to give it to you unless you be good."  
  
Audible sigh.  
  
"That's better, Cloudy." Cloud let the doctor do her thing with a long suffering gaze at Zack. Zack merely grinned at him and hid his hands behind his back. It didn't take long. Cloud was in perfect health anyway. Zack was just looking for some excuse to keep him here because there was no where else for Cloud to go.  
  
"Here ya go, Spike," Zack said. He had scrounged up a book from what possessions Cloud had that weren't thrown out. He sent up one more prayer and set it in his lap. Cloud began his new item routine.  
  
First he did nothing at all and just stared at it, waiting for it to do something. Then he reached down with one hand and felt at it, noticed what moved and what didn't. Then he opened it. For a long time he just stared at it. Finally he picked it up and held it closer. Zack saw his eyes moving across the page and let out his breath.  
  
"Can you understand what it says Cloud?" he asked.  
  
Nod.  
  
"It's just for you. You don't have to do anything with it."  
  
Nod.

* * *

The book turned out to be a great call. Someone just had to remind Cloud that it was there and suddenly his interest in it was renewed. He would be quiet for hours with it.  
  
Then Zack had a brilliant thought: If Cloud could read, then maybe he could write. He brought up a pen and a pad of paper, just to experiment.  
  
"Hey Cloud, Are you feelin' good?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Did you like my last present?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Do you want another one?"  
  
Pause...then nod. Zack pulled out his pen and paper and set them next to Cloud. Cloud blinked at them for a few moments, then picked up the pen. He gripped it in a fist. Zack was worried for a moment that Cloud would use it as a weapon, but then Cloud seemed to decide it was a very poor weapon and was seeing what sort uses it could have. Zack decided to help him.  
  
"It's to write," Zack said, "Do you remember how to write?" Cloud blinked then nodded slowly.  
  
"Use the paper," Zack said, "It's in case you want to tell something." Cloud looked at the pen with renewed interest.  
  
It took longer for Cloud to try out the pen and paper. People kept trying to take it because Cloud held it like a knife. Zack supposed he had a lot of things going on in his head that he was trying to sort through too. After two days Cloud had written something down.  
  
No one made sense of it though.  
  
 _Objective Complete?_  
  
Two words apparently summed up what Cloud was most concerned about. Zack read them over and over hoping to have some sort of epiphany over it. It didn't come. He decided on his go-to honesty.  
  
"I don't know Cloud," Zack said. Cloud seemed to deflate a little.  
  
"What is the objective?" Zack asked. Cloud paused, then made a new movement. He shrugged.

* * *

All of the questions and distractions weren't enough as time went by. Cloud became well and truly antsy. He wanted out and he would do it by any means necessary. Zack broke down at last.  
  
"Cloud. CLOUD!" he yelled, "Calm down. I'm going to get Sephiroth." Cloud stopped trying to pull himself through a window and looked at Zack.  
  
"Just stay here and I'll go get him," Zack said. Cloud nodded and sat down on the bed he had not knocked over. Zack backed out slowly, then sprinted like hell up to Sephiroth's office. It took no effort at all to get Sephiroth to come down. All Zack did was wheeze "Cloud...see..." and Sephiroth stood up and led them back down.  
  
Cloud was still right where Zack left him. He didn't move as Sephiroth came in, but watched with wide eyes. Sephiroth observed the damage before uprighting the other bed and sitting down across from Cloud.  
  
"What is the problem?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zack said, "He won't tell us what he wants."  
  
"He can't," Sephiroth said.  
  
"I got him a pen and paper and he writes stuff down," Zack said, "but none of it makes much sense. He doesn't give out details." Sephiroth picked up the pad from the floor and read Cloud's scribbles.  
  
"What is the objective?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"He doesn't know," Zack said.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked up. Sephiroth held out the pad.  
  
"Try," Sephiroth said. Cloud took the pad and just looked at it. Zack wracked his brain for an answer. What the hell did AVALANCHE do?  
  
"Are you supposed to blow up the reactors?" Zack tried.  
  
Shake.  
  
"Are you supposed to...get information?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Kill someone?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Who?" Zack said. Cloud only stared at Sephiroth.  
  
"Are you supposed to kill Sephiroth?" Zack asked.  
  
Nod.  
  
"I believe I have a potential solution to Cloud's hyperactivity," Sephiroth said softly, "Bring him down to the V.R. room in ten minutes."  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack asked.  
  
"Cloud and I are having a re-match," was Sephiroth's only reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLIDER Ch. 6  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: R-ish  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: smut, violence  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent of to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight.

Sephiroth laid back on the simulated broken concrete with a satisfied smile. In all honesty, he had only planned on having a spar with Cloud (a very unfair one at that). He had a nagging worry that further sexual exploitations with Cloud might be detrimental to any progress he might be making. At least that was the impression he got from Cloud's doctor. She might just be a prude and be radiating disapproval. She wasn't a trained psychiatric professional anyway.  
  
That and Zack didn't like it. Zack spent the most time with Cloud, before and in the present. He talked to him and tried to get him to talk in turn. However perpendicular to his goals, Sephiroth did respect Zack if only because he wanted the same end goal for Cloud: He wanted Cloud to be...relatively normal.  
  
Sephiroth did see progress with Cloud. Cloud was more relaxed and more eager, not just passive and waiting. He was more willing to communicate. He interacted with his environment when allowed. The only problem Sephiroth saw was the paper.  
  
Cloud shouldn't write. He could talk if they made him work. He shouldn't have cheats like that unless it was an emergency. Zack had seen the situation as an emergency, however. Sephiroth would have to talk to him about that. As soon as he found a decent shrink, that is.  
  
Cloud made a soft groan and shifted his position on top of Sephiroth. Sephiroth lifted his grip until Cloud was settled again. Without quite realizing it, he started rubbing small circles on the small of Cloud's back.  
  
Sephiroth never thought that he would allow someone to lie on top of him, while they rested on broken concrete no less. Cloud gave a small sigh. Sephiroth gave up any pretentions and started petting Cloud's hair. It fascinated him and it was soft. Cloud made that humming purr and Sephiroth laughed silently.  
  
"I think I should get you dressed now," Sephiroth said. He sat up with a slight groan, but didn't push Cloud off. Cloud blinked up with bright blue eyes. Sephiroth suppressed himself. Odds were they had an audience already and he didn't really want anyone else getting ideas where Cloud was concerned.  
  
His hands thought otherwise and started stroking Cloud's very nude body in a very suggestive way. Cloud didn't protest and seemed to lean into the touch.  
  
"Not now," Sephiroth said, more to himself than anyone else. He pulled up Cloud's scrubs and frowned. He'd ripped them to pieces in his fervor to get Cloud naked. Cloud picked up the pants and pulled them on. What was left covered the important areas at least. As a precaution, Sephiroth draped his coat over Cloud. Cloud looked at it for a moment before deciding it could work. The ends dragged on the ground, the sleeves had to be pushed up, and Cloud was nearly swimming in it, but Sephiroth decided he could give this one up and start wearing one of his numerous reserves if Cloud decided he wanted to keep it.  
  
That might have been because Cloud kept smelling it in a manner Sephiroth found quite arousing. He shook himself back to reality. They were done for now. Get Cloud back. With that mantra in his head he lead a slightly limping Cloud back to the infirmary.

* * *

It was like a bad porno.  
  
Zack would call Sephiroth desperately when Cloud tried another daring escape attempt and Sephiroth would offer himself for sparring. Zack would do it, but Cloud was a homicidal maniac and didn't know when to stop. He'd kill himself or Zack first. Sephiroth, however, had found a nice work around that Zack wouldn't touch with a twenty foot pole.  
  
They really did spar for most of it. Both parties were giving it their all, Cloud showing his crazed determination and Sephiroth with a fervored glee that only showed up when he was heavily outnumbered. Then Cloud's specially doctored weapon would snap and Cloud would go sprawling. Either Cloud would leap up and get caught in an embrace or Sephiroth would pounce on him. It didn't matter because at that time, Zack stepped out of the room and locked the door. He would wait until a very sated Cloud would come stumbling out behind Sephiroth before opening everything back up.  
  
Zack couldn't even be mad about it because it seemed like Cloud seriously enjoyed this. Cloud was...well...you could call it happy. Except Cloud was never really happy; He was either very upset or indifferent. Cloud was more indifferent in a very calm way.  
  
Today he slapped himself after thinking of how considerate it was of Seph to make the floor a soft spongy grass before stepping out and waiting.

* * *

He needed to find more durable clothes for Cloud. He kept destroying everything else. He tucked the thought away and focused on getting Cloud naked as fast as possible. Then he realized that Cloud was trying to undress him.  
  
Sephiroth slowed and watched Cloud's fingers struggle with the clasps on his coat. Cloud's brain worked in circles at times. He was very coordinated and agile, but the simple things were more of a mystery. It was nice to have someone focus on little things. Sephiroth knew he sucked at relationships and simple was good as far as he was concerned.  
  
"Do you need help?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head without looking up, but Sephiroth could feel his heaving breaths that weren't only from exertion. With a soft click it finally gave.  
  
"That was very good Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud was way far gone, hands moving to pull the coat off. Sephiroth shrugged it off and tossed it aside. Cloud moved for his harness, but Sephiroth stopped him after a few seconds.  
  
"I'll do it," he said impatiently, "you can try next time." He could only look at naked Cloud for so long without doing anything with him. Cloud nodded and laid back wriggling nicely on the grass Sephiroth picked for him. Stone and dirt couldn't feel too good on his back or knees.  
  
The first time was an accident, but these later trysts were somewhat planned. As in, Sephiroth remembered lube. Cloud didn't leave limping as badly anymore and Sephiroth didn't get dirty looks from nurses.  
  
Cloud was still so fucking tight and took forever to prepare, but each time was kind of an adventure too. Cloud would try something different: trace his abdominal muscles, squeeze his ass (hopefully to be repeated soon) kisses to his shoulder, to his neck. This time, Cloud was petting his hair. Combing his fingers through it while watching with his half lidded eyes. Sephiroth let his attention wander to it for a moment. It did feel rather pleasant, but if anyone else tried they would find themselves suddenly impaled. Then Cloud tightened his grip ever so and gave a light tug. Sephiroth let out an involuntary gasp.  
  
Was that supposed to feel like liquid heat to his groin?  
  
Sephiroth touched his hand and gave a harsh thrust to Cloud's sweet spot. Cloud made a choked moan and tugged again. It felt so good for some reason. Sephiroth supposed it was a healthier kink than fucking a small boy with mental problems.  
  
He lined himself up, a bit early in honesty but he used a lot of lube to make up for it, and pushed in slowly. Cloud tugged in time with Sephiroth's small rocking. Oh yes, this would be repeated.  
  
"Are you ready Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He was going to lose it if Cloud kept pulling. Cloud nodded, more of a loll of the head, but Sephiroth knew he was ready by the way his hips were moving.  
  
It sounded so violent: The slap of skin, Cloud making choked noises and moans that were nearly pained, and Sephiroth's possessive growling. But it felt so good. Sephiroth knew there wasn't another person in the world he could do this with. Cloud was the only person who was his match in the field. It only made sense that Cloud would be able to keep up in bed (or the floor as it were). The two weren't too terribly far apart in Sephiroth's mind.  
  
He also knew that if he stopped, Cloud would get very angry and would only be soothed when Sephiroth started again. Okay, not soothed. Appeased was more like it. Sephiroth could live with an insatiable appetite though. He wasn't complaining.  
  
He felt his gut tightening far too quickly and immediately reached for Cloud's cock so he wouldn't get left behind. Cloud made a very desperate sound but didn't attack Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth learned very quickly that that was Cloud's reaction to a touch he didn't like or wasn't ready for. He started jerking in time as Cloud yanked on a fistfull of hair.  
  
That was all it took to make the world go white. He was aware of Cloud's orgasm prolonging his own, but not of collapsing on top of him. He realized that about a minute later when he registered Cloud's labored breathing. He sat up, but Cloud didn't move. Sephiroth found himself just watching him. He still couldn't quite put his finger on what the attraction was between himself and Cloud. Pretty, yes. Powerful, yes. Perfect...no. Not at all. There wasn't a more flawed person Sephiroth could think of. But the fact was that Cloud was really all Sephiroth could think of.  
  
"Why you?" he mused, "why of all the troopers in ShinRa, did they pick you to be their best?" Cloud made a noncommittal noise, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Whatever the reason, they made a good choice," Sephiroth murmured and petted Cloud hair, his only vice so far. Besides sex of course. Cloud's eyes blinked open.  
  
"Do you mind me doing this?" Sephiroth blurted. Cloud shook his head. Sephiroth wasn't sure where the question had come from. Usually they didn't talk, but Sephiroth couldn't help himself.  
  
"Tell me if you don't," Sephiroth said, "you need to learn to talk. I want you to start saying yes and no." Cloud blinked.  
  
"You can still move your head, but you should try," Sephiroth said, "Can you try?" Cloud nodded, but didn't make the attempt now.  
  
"Do you like these spars?" Sephiroth asked, morbidly curious. He wasn't sure what he would do if the answer was no.  
  
It was a vigorous nod thankfully.  
  
"You can tell Zack you want another one instead of running away," Sephiroth said, "I won't mind. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Cloud seemed to be contemplating that. He nodded.  
  
"Ready to go back?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud made a face, but nodded.  
  
"I'll see if we can't find you a better home," Sephiroth said, "one where they won't poke at you."  _And some more durable clothes_ , he added in his head. He would have to see if he could bribe someone into letting Cloud into SOLDIER dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 7  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Talk of sex and/or abuse  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent of to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight.

Sephiroth sat across from Cloud with Zack looking on. They had their weekly scuffle and tumble, but Sephiroth felt this conversation was more serious than what Sephiroth had talked to Cloud about before.

*****

_Do you like it when I do that to you?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head quickly. Sephiroth tickled him again very deliberately. He had never seen Cloud smile and it might have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

_"Well I like doing it to you," Sephiroth said._

_*****_

_"You like chocolate?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud licked his spoon as he nodded. Sephiroth made note to save some for him in the future._

_*****_  
  
"Can you try to say no for me Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud had slapped his hand away when Sephiroth tried to take over his own undressing again. Cloud stopped.  
  
"Nnn...nnn," Cloud gave up.  
  
"Do you want to talk someday Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Me too," Sephiroth said, "I'd like to hear what you have to say."

*****  
  
It didn't seem appropriate to tell Cloud he would be leaving after ravishing him. If felt dirty. Zack was there for support. Sephiroth had never been good at this sort of thing even as Cloud made it easy for him.  
  
"Cloud I'm going to be gone for two weeks," Sephiroth said. Cloud merely blinked. "You are not going to see me for a while." Cloud's face darkened.  
  
"You cannot come with me," Sephiroth said. Cloud shook his head vigorously. He didn't know what to say to fix this. He didn't know that it could be fixed. Cloud would probably break out to come after him.  
  
"Cloud, Sephiroth has to go. He doesn't have a choice," Zack said, "He can't always be ready in case you need him. Sometimes you just have to be with someone else for a little while." Cloud shook his head again, very angrily. They might need another spar to calm him down. Zack sat down.  
  
"Breathe Cloud," Zack said, "Sephiroth will come back. He promises." Zack gave a look in his direction.  
  
"I promise Cloud," Sephiroth said, "I be back in two weeks, no more. I'll call you every night." Zack gave him a small thumbs up. Cloud seemed to be contemplating this. Zack didn't wait for his decision and went straight into distraction.  
  
"Sephiroth also found someone who will talk to you," Zack said, "He's kind of like a doctor only he just talks to you, no poking. He might be able to have you stay somewhere where no one will poke you." Cloud was brightening at that notion.  
  
"You will talk to Mr. Niven five times and then I'll be back," Sephiroth said. He had that planned in advance to make sure Cloud would be properly distracted on the last day. Cloud nodded with that, back to his indifferent self.  
  
Mr. Niven was a speech-language pathologist, not a psychologist. Sephiroth hoped his word would help get Cloud into proper quarters. At least out of the infirmary. He was not overly fond of doctors, nurses, and sterilized surfaces either. In addition, he would help with Cloud's speaking abilities.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined our schedule," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded. Sephiroth didn't know where his last promise came from.  
  
"I'll get you a present," he said. Cloud nodded again, this time able to look Sephiroth in the eyes again.

* * *

"Cloud do you mind if I talk to you?" Cloud blinked at the new person with glasses. He didn't look like a poking they. He was dressed too nice. But why else would he want to talk to Cloud unless it was to poke and ask if it hurt? Was he a Zack sort of they?  
  
"If you don't want to talk, I can come back later," the man said. Zack came up and whispered something to the man. He nodded.  
  
"I'm the someone Sephiroth asked to visit you," the man said, "did he tell you Mr. Niven would be coming?" Oh yeah, that was a few days ago before Sephiroth left. Cloud nodded. They had to meet four more times then Sephiroth would be back.  
  
"I'm not a doctor," the man said, "I'm just here to help you talk." Cloud nodded. A talking they.  
  
"Is it alright if I stay and talk then?" the man said. Cloud nodded. The man smiled.  
  
"Thank you Cloud, that was very nice of you," the man said. Cloud didn't do anything.  
  
"Zack tells me you have been very good," the man said. Cloud nodded. Zack said if he was good then he might get to leave the poking theys.  
  
"That's great Cloud," the man said, "I know it's very hard sometimes, but you're doing a great job." No one ever said he did good except Zack and Sephiroth. This talking they was a nice they. Niven, Niven, Niven...  
  
"Now, I'm sorry to ask you this, but it would help me if you were good for me too," the man said, "if it gets too hard we can take a break, but we are going to work very hard." Cloud nodded. Working was more fun than waiting. He would like to work hard.  
  
"Zack says you know lots of words," Niven said, "Can you say any of them?" Cloud shook his head. He could think them, but he choked on them when he tried to speak.  
  
"Hey that's okay Cloud," Niven said, "What we're going to do is work hard so you can say some of them. It's okay to get mad, just tell me and we can take a break. Okay, Cloud?" Cloud nodded.  
  
"Okay," Niven said.

* * *

"Hello Cloud."  
  
Breathing.  
  
"I hope you had a good day."  
  
"He had a great day Seph. Mr. Niven says he's doing wonderful."

* * *

"A," Niven said. Cloud opened his mouth but only air came out.  
  
"A," Niven said drawing it out. Cloud made a weak cough, but nothing else was coming.  
  
"You can do it Cloud, just let it out," Niven said. Cloud made a whine.  
  
"So close, one more time. A."  
  
"...haaaaay," Cloud said. Then blinked. He did it.  
  
"Fantastic, Cloud," Niven said, "That was very good. Do you want to try again?" Cloud nodded.

* * *

"Good, Cloud. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"He got through a lot of the alphabet today. He didn't lose his temper either."  
  
"That's great Cloud."

* * *

"Duh," Niven said for the fifth time. Cloud's face was turning red from his effort. All he managed was a choked gurgle.  
  
"Hey, Cloud. It's alright. I think it's time for a break anyway." Cloud exhaled and nodded.  
  
"You're doing great Cloud," Niven said, "You're one of my best students. I've never seen anyone work so hard." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Is it worth a pudding cup?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sure it is," Niven said, "Why don't you eat that and we'll try again when you're done." Cloud nodded. That sounded good.

* * *

"He practices a lot. Mr. Niven says if he can keep it up, he might be able to say words by the time you get back."  
  
"I can't wait to hear it Cloud."  
  
"Huh...Cloud wants to know when you'll be back."  
  
"Three more days Cloud. I be back by the end of your next meeting with Mr. Niven so work hard and it will go by fast."  
  
"No, I don't think so. Cloud wants to know if Mr. Niven will go away when you come back."  
  
"Mr. Niven will work with you for a long time." Sephiroth said.  
  
"That made him happy. He likes Mr. Niven. I think he's glad he's not a doctor. Speaking of which-"  
  
"I know Zack and I've been looking. Lazard says he can't be in the dorms unless he is a SOLDIER. He can't be a SOLDIER unless he becomes more stable."  
  
"They're going to kick him out soon."  
  
"I know and I'm working on it. I'll figure something out soon."  
  
"Okay. Well it's time for sleep here so say goodbye Cloud."  
  
"I'll see you soon Cloud. Get some sleep so you can keep working hard."  
  
"Later Seph."

* * *

Cloud traced the letters on his notepad with his fingertips. The word had been practically constant for almost as long as he could remember. Before he came here, his entire life revolved around the word and know he knew the specific sounds that made it up.  
  
He just couldn't say them all together.  
  
"Ssss..."  _Take out the target. Take out the target._  
  
"Ehh..."  _Do as I say. Do it or I'll put the electrodes back on._  
  
"Ffff..."  _It's your own fault. You came back without the target. Now get out and try again._  
  
"Eeee..."  _Yes, that hurt didn't it. You try and hit me again and I'll leave a scar next time._  
  
"Rrr..."  _For being the strongest, and the brightest you still are worthless._  
  
"Awww..."  _That's very good Cloud._  
  
"Ffff..."  _I can't wait to hear you._  
  
Cloud exhaled. It had taken him two minutes, but with practice he could do it better. Twice more then he would go to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth was tired. He had taken the first flight back to Midgar after checking on the base at the Northern Crater. He wasn't even sure why they  _had_ a base at the Northern Crater. There was nothing to guard there. Still, he was back and Cloud would be happy.  
  
And he could talk. Hopefully. Sephiroth hadn't expected such quick results.  
  
Sephiroth's timing was so good he caught Niven as he was leaving the ward.  
  
"He's doing quite excellent," Niven said, "He wants to talk and it shows. He might not ever be capable of full or complex sentences, but he will get his point across. I think having a way to communicate might alleviate some of his anger too, but I can't be certain."  
  
"Could he live independently?" Sephiroth asked. It was another way of asking if Cloud was stable, but Niven didn't sniff it out.  
  
"Maybe one day," he said, "right now he needs near constant supervision. He acts out less because he had multiple people to correct his bad behavior. If he's left alone he might regress. If it continues he should improve until he reaches that point." It was an answer to a question Sephiroth didn't want to ask. Cloud had to leave the infirmary, but he couldn't be alone. He'd asked all of his Firsts, including Zack, but none of them had the time or the space to help Cloud. He sighed and shoved it aside. Cloud was probably getting impatient.  
  
"See there he is as promised," Zack said as Sephiroth came in. Cloud turned around and relaxed. Sephiroth took a small box out.  
  
"They didn't have wrapping paper," Sephiroth said, "but a present is a present." Cloud took it and just looked at it for a moment. He opened it and poked at it's contents before picking one up and inspecting it more closely. He caught a whiff of it and his eyes widened.  
  
Zack thought it was kind of cute that Sephiroth bought Cloud chocolates. Or maybe it was because Cloud was eating them in small bites. Holding each piece like a squirrel. He shook himself. This whole fucked up relationship was growing on him.  
  
"Hey Cloud should we show Seph what you learned?" Zack prompted after a few moments of happy munching. Cloud set aside the box and straightened himself.  
  
"Start at the top," Zack said.  
  
"Sss..." Cloud started.  
  
"Hey that's not the beginning," Zack said.  
  
"Let him say what he wants Zack," Sephiroth said, "Go on Cloud, that was good."  
  
"Sss..ssseee...sssseeepphh," Cloud said. Zack looked confused. Sephiroth hoped Cloud was saying what he thought he was saying.  
  
"Ssssseeephi-" Cloud choked out, "Sephi-" His face was turning red again. Zack found himself focusing on Sephiroth's expression. He was fairly certain that the look of pure joy resting on his General's facial features had never ever been there before.  
  
"Sephi-" Cloud tried again. Sephiroth rested a hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"That is wonderful Cloud," he said.  
  
"Sephy?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes. You can call me that," Sephiroth said, "It's a hard name, I know. You did beautifully Cloud."  
  
"Hey, why can't I call you Sephy?" Zack asked.  
  
"I permit Seph," Sephiroth said, "If you want something else you'll require the use of a speech-language pathologist." Zack didn't add that he would also probably have to be snogging Seph like Cloud was at the moment.  
  
Then again, Cloud had instigated the kiss. Sephiroth was the one holding Cloud's face like a treasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 8  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Fluff, because I have been told my fluff causes screaming, otherwise nothing.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight.

Sephiroth did not strictly believe in premonitions. He would admit that there were people who had sound "feelings" or "vibes" that could and sometimes did pan out and become useful. Psychics were frauds. Dream visions were ridiculous.  
  
He could, however, attest that perhaps the subconscious worked out some kinks during a R.E.M. cycle. He recalled several difficult situations in Wutai where the answer became clear to him after a good night's sleep. It wasn't a reliable solution, but it could work.  
  
That's what he could call this night.  
  
The moment he opened his eyes he knew it was a dream. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just knew and went with it. He was in his own room in his own apartment, not a strange place to find himself, but something was...different. A different air, a different feeling than normal waking.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
He lived alone. He didn't take people to his apartment because it was a place he had decided was his own; his home if you will. So why was there someone here? Then he realized that not only was there someone in his apartment, but this person was in his bed. For some reason this fact relaxed him instead of alarming him. As he turned to look he saw why.  
  
It was Cloud in his bed. His little amour was sleeping quite soundly next to him, half covered by sheets and face pillowed by his own hands. His normally sleep deprived face was relaxed and looked healthier. Sephiroth knew Cloud didn't sleep well when he did at all. Perhaps this sound sleep had something to do with how his legs were tangled with Sephiroth's. They weren't even nude, just close. Sephiroth smiled at the sight and bent down to give the kiss he was desperate to give. Cloud responded sleepily.  
  
Then it ended and Sephiroth was really in his apartment. He awoke not feeling upset or saddened by the fictitious image, but rather pleased with it. He honestly felt like he had a giant "Aha!" moment. Why hadn't it been his first thought? It was the most obvious solution.  
  
Cloud would move out of the infirmary to move into his apartment.

* * *

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No," Zack said petulantly, "but...but...but don't you hate having other people at your place?"  
  
"I'll make the sacrifice," Sephiroth said. Cloud would hardly be a disturbance to his privacy.  
  
"What if he destroys the place and all of your shit with it?" Zack asked.  
  
"There's nothing I own that can't be replaced," Sephiroth said, "and it's about time ShinRa upgraded me anyway." Not that he needed it. He didn't know what to do with most of his space as it was. He didn't own many possessions, most of them were bribes anyway.  
  
"What if he tries to kill you?" Zack asked.  
  
"He would do better to try and kill me than anyone else," Sephiroth said, "We've already decided I am one of the few people who can stop him."  
  
"Just...are you sure about this?" Zack said. Sephiroth sniffed out what Zack's true concern was.  
  
"I'm not taking him in so I can have sex with him at all hours of the night," Sephiroth said, "I was planning on separate rooms."  _At first,_  he added silently. Zack relaxed minutely.  
  
"Cloud needs constant supervision," Sephiroth said, "I can take the time to train him, to watch him. No one else has the time. Not even you Zack." Zack nodded then jerked up.  
  
"Wait...train?" Zack asked.  
  
"I believe he would jump straight to Second Class if he ever does get into SOLDIER," Sephiroth said. Zack nodded.  
  
"Oh hell yeah he would," Zack agreed, "but you want him in First."  
  
"First gets more privileges," Sephiroth said.  _Such as choosing their own quarters and working with me._  Zack nodded again.  
  
"It'd kinda be nice to have him up here with us," Zack said, "The Firsts are more...reliable." Sephiroth nearly scoffed. The First Classes were the only people he really found himself respecting. Of course Cloud belonged there.  
  
"What about your other responsibilities?" Zack asked.  
  
"I've decided it is time I stop being an overqualified paper pusher for ShinRa and give more responsibility to the First Classes," Sephiroth said with great relish. He was made for war and fighting, not paperwork.  
  
"You're giving me more paperwork!" Zack shouted, "That's not fair!"  
  
"Technically I'm giving you less," Sephiroth said, "The whole structure is being reorganized and all of the Firsts will make decisions for the rest of SOLDIER. I will contribute and oversee as I see fit." It was so much more efficient than the current system. No one was really sure of what was going on except Sephiroth. Some missions, funding, and requests (like that shrink Sephiroth had asked for six times) got lost in a paperwork shuffle.  
  
This way would clear out unnecessary files and procedures and make sure everyone important was kept in the loop. Everything would be documented, but because the final product was now consolidated it would hardly add extra work. SOLDIER was pulling away from ShinRa slightly. It would still work for it and get paid by it, but SOLDIERs would run it from Sephiroth down. Lazard was in his element setting this all up. Sephiroth had never seen the man work with such zeal. It might have had something to do with his hatred of the monthly board meetings he would not have to attend anymore. It might have to do with a possible pay raise. Sephiroth didn't care. All he cared about was that he was being freed up.  
  
"You've thought of everything," Zack pouted, "I don't like this idea, but there's nothing wrong with it. That makes me hate it more."  
  
"Keep looking for another option," Sephiroth said, "If it doesn't work out another plan would be good." Zack nodded.  
  
"I hate that you can make me agree to this shit so easily," he muttered.

* * *

He was leaving forever. No more poking. Cloud was felt like saying something loud like Zack would do, except that he only knew how to say a few words and none of them felt right. Mr. Niven said he was doing very well for only starting three weeks ago. He would follow Cloud to where he was moving. That was good. Mr. Niven helped and said he did good. He was better than the doctors who didn't do anything.  
  
Except Nurse Miriam. She brought him pudding a lot and said he was nice, which was almost like good, but not quite.  
  
"Hey Cloud," said a familiar happy voice.  
  
"Za-ck," Cloud said. Hard sounds were difficult to say and Cloud was careful to make sure they did come out. It made Zack come out as more of a Zaaa Kuh. It was easier than Sephiroth. Cloud still couldn't say that altogether, but Sephiroth said he didn't have to.  
  
"Sephiroth will be here in a sec, but I gotcha a goin' away present," Zack said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Cloud did neither and gave Zack a deadpan look.  
  
"You're worse than Sephykins," Zack said.  
  
"I've asked you not to call me that," Sephiroth said as he came in.  
  
"Sure thing Sephcakes," Zack said.  
  
"What did you get Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring the jibe and asking Cloud's question.  
  
"Picky, picky," Zack said, "I managed to shrink another uniform, and bleach a good chunk of it too. It's still better quality than scrubs and I thought it might fit Cloud." Sephiroth looked at the ruined uniform. It wasn't a total loss and it did look like it would fit Cloud.  
  
"Do you want to put it on, Cloud?" Zack asked.  
  
"Ya," Cloud said. He was already stripping down. Sephiroth hid a smile while Zack snickered quietly. He handed over the turtleneck with a splash of white where Zack obviously managed to spill bleach on it. Cloud held it up for a long moment. He seemed a little at a loss as how to put it on. Sephiroth realized that he had always dressed Cloud after stripping him. Suddenly he was uncertain as to whether Cloud could dress himself or not.  
  
Cloud managed to get his head in, but once he lost sight of what he was doing he began to struggle.  
  
"Let me help," Sephiroth said. He straightened out the issue and got Cloud's arms through. It was just slightly big, but it fit nicely. Pants were easier (even with Zack being no help at all upon realizing that Cloud went commando) and Cloud was able to do them himself. Cloud hummed in appreciation of his new clothes and so did Sephiroth.  
  
"Lookin' good Cloudy Woudy," Zack said. Sephiroth agreed. His brain was trying to figure out if there was a way to have sex with Cloud, but not take any of his clothes off. Sephiroth didn't even realize that there was something sexier than naked Cloud. It was First Class Cloud. With a bleach stain. Luckily his face remained focused.  
  
He was going to have to see if there were any more uniforms in Cloud's size.

* * *

Sephiroth permitted Zack to follow them to Sephiroth's apartment. Most of the First Classes lived in a complex separated from the main building. Sephiroth lived in another one simply dubbed the Penthouse. It was supposedly much nicer than the First Class building and Zack at least wanted a peek inside (since it was doubtful he'd get another chance). Zack was unsurprised to see that Sephiroth claimed the ground floor, since Sephiroth disliked wasting time with elevators or stairs. He was more surprised to see his apartment covered all of it. His place was huge...and kind of empty.  
  
Sephiroth seemed to like two things: food and his sword. He had the basic necessities (chairs, tables, couch, etc.) but it looked like they had come with the place. The only decoration was a stand for Masamune. The kitchen, however, was fully stocked and looked...homey. Sephiroth had picked up cups and utensils here and there. None of them matched, but they were all good quality. Zack wondered briefly if Sephiroth was some sort of hoarder. (The truth was that Sephiroth had passed by the maker who was tossing them out because they were all damaged and couldn't be sold. He got them at a quarter the price. A few chips, smudges and odd corners wouldn't bother him while he was using them).  
  
Cloud liked the kitchen. He immediately started poking around. Zack was ready to chastise him, but then he saw Sephiroth giving Cloud that look. He'd seen it a few times and it sort of jarred him each time. It was nearly...affectionate, as if Sephiroth...Zack shook himself out of it.  
  
"Are you hungry Cloud?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded, but didn't pause. Investigation was more important. Cloud figured out how the refrigerator opened and made a happy click. He came back out holding and eating a sandwich, with both hands as per usual.  
  
"You can come in here when you are hungry," Sephiroth said, "I usually have something to eat, but if not I will get you something." Cloud paused.  
  
"Sephy's?" he asked with a wave of his hand signalling everything.  
  
"Yes, Cloud," Sephiroth said, "this is my home. You live here too now." Cloud seemed to be troubled by that.  
  
"Misz on," he said. They took a moment to decipher that. Whenever Cloud tried a spur of the moment word it was usually messy.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said, "you have no mission anymore." Cloud shook his head.  
  
"Misz on," he repeated with a point at Sephiroth. Zack took over.  
  
"Cloud," Zack said, "those people who gave you the mission...they aren't here anymore. You don't have to listen to them. If you don't want to kill Sephiroth it's okay. You won't be in trouble."  
  
"No?" Cloud asked.  
  
"No," Sephiroth agreed, "you're free. You've been free for a long time. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"No Sephy?" Cloud asked.  
  
"No  _kill_  Sephy?" Zack corrected. Cloud nodded. "Nope. You can do what you want with him." Cloud held up his sandwich.  
  
"You can eat when you're hungry," Sephiroth said. Cloud looked around before resting his head on his arms.  
  
"You can sleep when you want to," Sephiroth said. Cloud pointed at Sephiroth.  
  
"You can do whatever you want with me," Sephiroth said.  _Anything and everything, Cloud._  
  
"No p...p-puh haugh?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You can say no to anything Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud still seemed confused.  
  
"No one will be be mad that the mission is incomplete," Zack said, "if they are then Seph and I don't like them. They don't sound very nice." Cloud was digesting that too.  
  
"Kay," Cloud said after a long and tense moment. Just like that his new way of life, the one he thought he had been cheating with, had been accepted. He had no objective anymore. That was good. He wanted to keep with his practice and his time with Sephiroth. Sephiroth have a soft chuckle and gave a gentle pat to Cloud's head.  
  
"I'm glad it's okay," Sephiroth said. Zack had not been expecting such a sweet tone from his superior. He shook himself again.  
  
"Right," Zack said, "I'm guessing you got bed and stuff all figured out and I'm going to get some of my stupid work done now."  
  
"Mmm," Sephiroth acknowledged. Zack rolled his eyes and started to show himself out.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Cloud,"  
  
"Zaa kuh," Cloud replied. Cloud finished his sandwich, as Sephiroth devoured one of his own, then yawned. Sephiroth smiled fully.  
  
"Come on," Sephiroth said, "I know you haven't been sleeping at night. You need to start." He led Cloud down the hall to his bedroom (not too terribly far from his own, considering the end goal was to share one). It was fairly basic: bed nightstand, dresser. It was nearly identical to Sephiroth's room, except for a smaller bed. Sephiroth had even gotten the same brand mattress.  
  
"This is all yours," Sephiroth said. Cloud moved in further, daring to sit on the bed. Sephiroth bit back a laugh at Cloud's impressed face as he hopped up and down a little on it. Sephiroth moved out to search for some temporary nightclothes. He dug out some smaller pants and decided they might do.  
  
He paused in the doorway upon his return. Cloud hadn't wasted much time. He was already curled up on his side. Sephiroth didn't know why the sight affected him so, but he stopped to savor the sight anyway. Finally he sat down next to Cloud, shaking him gently.  
  
"Cloud, let's save some use for your new clothes," he said. Cloud blinked wearily, but stayed nearly boneless as Sephiroth undressed and redressed him. Cloud rolled over with his pleased hum. Sephiroth tucked him in as neatly as he could, then made himself leave.  
  
He stayed up a long time, wishing that Cloud was next to him instead of next door.  
  
Cloud woke up once. He wanted something warm, but decided he would have to do without again. The bed was really comfortable though so it was a lot better. It would be nicer with a nice bed and something warm though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 9  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut, cuddles, and kick-ass Cloud  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight.

Cloud woke up when something smacked him hard. He jerked up ready to make whatever it was pay, except there was nothing there but wood flooring. He looked around. Oh, he fell off the bed. He still had one leg on the bed. It happened a lot at the mean poking place and even more at the very bad place. The floor wasn't as cold here though.  
  
He nearly leapt to his feet when the door opened and the target was standing there. Then he remembered that he was at Sephiroth's home and didn't have to kill him anymore. He didn't want to kill him anymore so that was a pretty good thing.  
  
"I heard something. Are you alright Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Ya," Cloud said. Falling didn't hurt so much as other things. Sephiroth still came over and checked on him. It was then that Cloud made a very good discovery.  
  
Sephiroth was very, very warm.  
  
"You look alright," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and wondered how long Sephiroth had been this warm without him noticing.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sephiroth asked. Food trumps comfort every time. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Ya," he said.

* * *

Sephiroth watched Cloud eat. It wasn't a very interesting experience, except that for the small details that Sephiroth took the time to notice now. The right side of his face, his hair to be more precise, was totally tuckable. All it would take was to reach over and do it. He wondered if it would obey under the gesture since it did not under his stroking. Probably not, but the attempt sounded intimate...and tempting.  
  
His clavicle was also begging to be bitten. It would be a clever follow up. Cloud broke his train of thought by gulping his orange juice noisily, the tempting strand swinging tauntingly below Cloud's jaw. Cloud set down the glass and Sephiroth leaned forward to take claim. He hadn't had a day off in years and he knew how he wanted to spend it. Cloud responded a little before breaking away.  
  
"No," Cloud said simply. Sephiroth backed off. Cloud didn't want it? He tried again, this time aiming to reach Cloud's collar bone. Cloud allowed a few nuzzles before moving away.  
  
"No," Cloud said again. He didn't sound annoyed or angry, merely disinterested.  
  
"Not in the mood?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. That was disappointing.  
  
"Later?" Sephiroth tried. Cloud merely shrugged. It was hard not to pout. Cloud was merely assuming that if he wasn't in the mood, then Sephiroth wasn't either. It was a selfish thought and he knew it. Cloud was a simple being and it was not his fault for being so.  
  
What Cloud wanted to do was look around. He poked in every corner, even the empty ones. It was a great lesson in patience (and more than one occasion to admire Cloud's flawless ass in his new, ruined uniform). Cloud found some sort of amusement in hearing the noise made when he accidentally tapped Masamune against the wall. Sephiroth drew a line there.  
  
"No Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud made a face, but he stopped. Sephiroth learned a second lesson. Cloud assumed nothing. He was trusting Sephiroth to listen when he said no, just like he would do when Sephiroth asked the same of him. Sephiroth had said he could say no to anything and he was taking advantage of it. The only assumption Cloud had made was that the no compromise went both ways.  
  
"Thank you Cloud," Sephiroth said. Then his PHS went off. Sephiroth bit back a curse that his day off was being ruined before it began and answered it.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Mr. Niven's voice. Sephiroth relaxed.  
  
"It's fine," he said.  
  
"Cloud is adjusting alright to the move?" Niven asked.  
  
"Yes," Sephiroth said.  
  
"That's great," Niven said, "I don't mean to impose on anything, but I thought perhaps I could visit Cloud today, make sure he knows what's going on." Sephiroth glanced at Cloud who was inspecting his linen closet with great interest.  
  
"That's fine," Sephiroth said.

* * *

Cloud sat down on the couch when Niven said hello. Niven chuckled quietly.  
  
"I have you well trained don't I?" Niven said.  
  
"No," Cloud said. Niven laughed again.  
  
"You do like being here?" Niven asked.  
  
"Ya," Cloud said. The bed was comfy, Sephiroth was here, and the food was delicious. It was awesome, as Zack would say. There were all these interesting spaces too.  
  
"That's good Cloud," Niven said, "but do you know what Sephiroth and Zack would like you to do?"  
  
"No," Cloud said. Sephiroth made it sound like he didn't have to do anything.  
  
"Don't worry Cloud," Niven said, "It's nothing you weren't already doing. They want to to keep practicing of course. They also want to teach you new ways of fighting. The end result would be that you would work with Sephiroth and Zack." That sounded nice. Cloud nodded to show he was following.  
  
"Is that about right?" Niven asked. Sephiroth nodded from the doorway.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't only work with Sephiroth and Zack, you'd have to work with a lot of other people," Niven said, "That might be a problem." Cloud nodded. Not everybody could be like Sephiroth or Zack.  
  
"Perhaps we could meet them beforehand," Sephiroth suggested.  
  
"Does that sound okay, Cloud?" Niven asked.  
  
"Ya," Cloud said.  
  
"You're also going to go to a lot of different places," Niven said, "You won't just be staying here." That sounded worrisome too.  
  
"We can visit some of them today Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded.  
  
"But you have to keep your temper, even if something goes wrong," Niven said, "If you do something bad, you might have to go somewhere else." Cloud shook his head. He wanted to stay here. They couldn't make him leave.  
  
"It's like when Sephiroth left for a little bit," Niven said, "just because you don't have what you want doesn't mean you should throw a tantrum. People won't take you seriously if you keep that up." That made more sense. When he was good, Zack and Sephiroth talked to him and he could ask for things. When he was bad, all they wanted was for him to calm down and would hold him down.  
  
"Most of the time if you be good, things will be good," Sephiroth reminded him. That was true too. He was good at the poking place and then he got moved to this awesome place. So if he was good this time, he could do the same things as Sephiroth and Zack. If he stayed good, he could keep doing them.  
  
"Kay," Cloud said. Sephiroth marveled at his acceptance of these changes. Niven smiled.  
  
"Okay then Cloud," Niven said, "We're lucky you're so easy to please." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Today we should probably learn how to introduce yourself," Niven said, "Are you ready to try?"  
  
"Ya," Cloud said.  
  
"Alright," Niven said, "First start by trying to say your name." Cloud thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Cl...clow...duh."

* * *

Sephiroth respected his Firsts for a reason. First of all, they were the best of the best. There was no better team of trained leaders, warriors, and tacticians. Second, they were flexible, ready for everything and anything.  
  
Still, introducing the dubiously sane Cloud would be a stretch for their imaginations. Introductions might as well be done as quickly as possible if Cloud were to join them. Luckily, the first First they met was Zack.  
  
"Hey Cloud," Zack said as if it were everyday Cloud were here.  
  
"Zack," Cloud said, managing to slide in the hard K more easily after working a bit with Niven.  
  
"Making a grand tour?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Just a few places," Sephiroth said. Zack nodded.  
  
"Your stupid First Control plan is growing on me," Zack grumbled.  
  
"Of course it is. It was my idea," Sephiroth said, "Do you know who else is in today?"  
  
"Introductions too," Zack noted, "About half. Cho, Pearson, Yates, and Noll. I forget who else."  
  
They went better than expected. Most were rather stony faced, neither accepting nor outright rejected Cloud in front of Sephiroth. A few mistook Cloud's expression for aloof when Cloud was attempting to remember their names. Cho was the most receptive.  
  
"My sister's autistic," he said, "not her fault and it's not his either. He does better at looking me in the eyes though." Cho actually shook Cloud's hand and Cloud felt comfortable introducing himself, managing a "Clow" that Cho understood perfectly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cloud," he replied. Sephiroth was not surprised when one or two questioned why Cloud should jump through the ranks so quickly. Zack and Cho came up with the solution.  
  
There was a test most Seconds went through. A test that set them up for failure, but all of them did it. It was a simulation where the victim would fight off insurgents and monsters in Midgar. When they thought they were finished, a simulated Sephiroth would cut them down. Sephiroth wasn't a fan of this hazing, but it went on regardless. Zack and Cho suggested Cloud try it too. Cloud agreed. He thought the V.R. room was fun.  
  
Zack would lead Cloud, giving nothing away except where Cloud would go next. He was given the standard issue sword and a smattering of armor, but that was it. All of the Firsts crowded into the observation deck(with the exception of Zack who was technically participating). A few were placing bets on how long Cloud would last. Most were giving him the benefit of the doubt and saying the surprise attack by Sephiroth would be his end. They hushed down when Zack started it.  
  
Cloud started strong. He looked bored by a barrage of bullets fired at him. He deflected them lazily as he walked-- _walked_ \--steadily towards them. They went down easily. Noll lost his money.  
  
Next up, A swarm of Grashtrikes. Cloud wasted a moment staring at them, then dodged the first attack and got back to work. There were a few chuckles and a murmur of "poor kid". Pearson lost half (he betted Cloud would get hurt before the halfway mark).  
  
The halfway mark, an Ifrit summon. For a moment, Sephiroth was concerned that Zack would have to interfere, but it ended up being a feint. A quite effective one, since Cloud brushed off the summon not long after.  
  
"He looks like you sir," Cho murmured, "When he's in action I can't tell the difference." Money continued to be exchanged until finally Cloud had reached the end.  
  
"Get back to the train station Cloud," Zack said, "I'm waiting for you there." Cloud turned around then halted.  
  
"No," he said and started another route.  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing?" Zack asked, "You're done."  
  
"No," Cloud said, "More." Cloud kept on his alternate route, avoiding the alley that most Seconds took. It was a shortcut, but made it harder to react. Cloud was in an open street, when the simulation made it's appearance. Cloud spun around and blocked before it even landed.  
  
The observation deck was silent. Sephiroth could see the strain on Cloud's weapon, but Cloud leaned forward, inspecting his opponent.  
  
"Cloud it's not the real Sephiroth," Zack said quickly.  
  
"I no," Cloud said. Then Cloud kicked at the fake Sephiroth's knee (a favorite move of his) and moved in close and hard.  
  
"Sign the kid up for First Class," Pearson said, "He's got my vote." Agreement rumbled through the deck as Cloud dodged the simulation. Sephiroth knew what it was. Cloud was playing, because his opponent wasn't as good as the real thing.  
  
"Alright, alright," Zack said, "You did good." The background faded out and Cloud stopped.  
  
"'Gen?" Cloud asked. Zack laughed.  
  
"You want to do it  _again_?"

* * *

Upon the third day, all of the Firsts had accepted Cloud's presence, the more receptive ones greeting him and talking to him. One man named Grant had put the term "aphasia" to Cloud's condition and Sephiroth didn't correct it. While Cloud had gotten this way through other means, he did show other symptoms, mainly issues expressing himself.  
  
Sephiroth had also, and with disappointment, settled himself in for celibacy. So long as there were other interesting things to do outside, Cloud was less willing to do interesting things in Sephiroth's bed. Still, Sephiroth did find himself being satisfied with what contact they had. Cloud allowed hugging and for Sephiroth to touch with less carnivorous intent. Petting, thankfully, fell under that category. Sephiroth wondered what on Gaia made Cloud's hair retain its form, but was quite amused by it nonetheless.  
  
Cloud also listened. Not just a a silence at the other end of the table, but an engaged listener. Cloud watched him when he spoke, his wide eyes not leaving his face. Sephiroth couldn't remember the last time he had talked to someone outside of orders who had listened so raptly.  
  
It was kind of addicting. Perhaps Zack had a point that not all points of this relationship should revolve around sex.

* * *

They were eating dinner. Sephiroth didn't know what was wrong with Cloud. Usually he ate quite a bit, but tonight he seemed distracted. He had been about to ask what was wrong, when Cloud got up and moved around to him.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He made to get up, but Cloud shoved him back. Any other words were drowned out by the very insistent kiss Cloud pressed against his lips. It took a moment for Sephiroth to register that Cloud was in the mood at long last.  
  
By that time, Cloud had removed his coat and was struggling with his harnesses. Sephiroth had the mind to help Cloud out, but then lost it when Cloud attached his teeth to his neck. When all of Sephiroth's focus finally left what Cloud was doing to his collar bone, he took notice that Cloud's hips were already rubbing in rhythm against his thigh.  
  
Then another selfish thought entered his mind: Since Cloud had decided that if he was in the mood, Sephiroth would be too (a fairly accurate assumption in reality), Sephiroth would take his time in getting warmed up. It was positively evil since Cloud had him nearly naked and at his mercy.  
  
He still flipped them onto the floor, with Cloud beneath him. Cloud snarled and tried to push them back over. Sephiroth pushed his arms above his head and watched Cloud flail. Cloud won round two when he gave up, wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist and started rubbing himself again. Sephiroth inhaled sharply at the new stimulus, then bent down essentially fuck Cloud's mouth with his tongue. Cloud made a hum as Sephiroth shoved his tongue around like a marionette.  
  
Sephiroth claimed round three when Cloud pulled away to get air. Sephiroth gave himself no break and attacked Cloud's neck as viciously as Cloud had done earlier. That clavicle was just as delicious now as it had looked days ago. Sephiroth decided he didn't have to keep score anymore and should get Cloud naked as soon as possible. Surely there were other parts to nibble on.  
  
Cloud agreed with Sephiroth and helped out with that mission. Once accomplished, Cloud changed directives and used Sephiroth's momentary pause to flip them over. Sephiroth made to retaliate, but Cloud ground down on his now fully erect cock. That earned a quiet moan.  
  
Cloud knew what he wanted. He wanted fast and hard. He wanted to get off  _now_. He wanted it to  _hurt._  It was always painful with Sephiroth, but this time he wanted it to hurt to move. He moved quickly, straddling Sephiroth before Sephiroth would move them. He lined himself up and was just starting press in, feeling the burn he was craving.  
  
Sephiroth pulled away quickly. Regardless of how much he wanted it, he would  _not_  fuck Cloud without preparation. Blood during sex was a turn off for him. He saw enough of the stuff during the day. Cloud growled.  
  
"No," Sephiroth said firmly. Cloud bared his teeth then dove back in for another kiss. Sephiroth swept up Cloud in an instant and moved them away. Cloud growled again and tried to wiggle down.  
  
Instead, he got dropped onto Sephiroth's bed. At long fucking last. Sephiroth was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of Cloud writhing and nuzzling the new surface in delight. Then he dove back in.  
  
For a while it was a fight. Cloud kept trying to get back in control and force himself onto Sephiroth. Sephiroth wanted to keep playing awhile. They reached a compromise: Sephiroth breached Cloud with two fingers and sucked and bit at Cloud's neck. Cloud would be marked after this, everyone who saw would know what happened. Sephiroth didn't care. Cloud had started it, Cloud had wanted it, Cloud was fucking begging for it.  
  
An idea was forming slowly in Sephiroth's lust-muddled mind. He'd never been this close to Cloud when he had reached the incoherent noise stage. Cloud was kind of loud and Sephiroth did have enhanced hearing. The two didn't mix well. Instead of wincing when Cloud cried out after a rather brutal forcing in of a third finger, Sephiroth felt chills. It was hot, for lack of a better term.  
  
His thought train broke again when Cloud decided he had been patient long enough and shoved Sephiroth onto his back. Cloud would be alright now Sephiroth decided. He stole a glance at his nightstand to make sure his Cure was out just in case. It was.  
  
Cloud, however, had no qualms about what he was doing to himself. Sephiroth was unprepared when Cloud pushed him inside.  
  
"Cloud-" Sephiroth rasped and grabbed Cloud's hips. Cloud's eyes were closed as he pushed against Sephiroth's hold and lowered himself further.  
  
"Slow down," Sephiroth gasped out, "You'll hurt yourself." He added more pressure behind his hold. Cloud was making a low pitched whine. Sephiroth lightened up to start soothing. Instead Cloud pushed himself all the way down, making a pained screech when he finished.  
  
"Breathe," Sephiroth said, more to himself than to Cloud now. He was going to blow it, he knew it. Cloud was having problems exhaling and his fingers were clamped tightly in the sheets. Just when they both thought they couldn't handle it anymore, Cloud relaxed. The both gasped simultaneously in relief. Cloud sagged back down, feeling rather accomplished behind the soreness. He got what he wanted.  
  
Sephiroth sat up slightly, to make sure Cloud was okay. A brief check showed no obvious damage. He manouvered them carefully until he found a position that suited his new desire to hear Cloud's voice. He sat on his knees as Cloud straddled him. Cloud didn't move his head from Sephiroth's shoulder.  
  
"Okay Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Mmm," Cloud said. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck as Sephiroth rubbed his back. He started a slow movement, up then down. The only response from Cloud was a tightening of his hold. Sephiroth started guiding him to moving his hips. Eventually Cloud pulled his head back up to look at Sephiroth hazily. Sephiroth kissed him without a single thought in his head. Cloud began following Sephiroth's lead on his own.  
  
For the first time, sex wasn't a fight for them. That was what they were used to, but this was new to them. This was a dance with a leader and follower. It was slower and softer with a lot more kissing.  
  
But it was just as fun.  
  
Cloud was clenching down in a way that Sephiroth had, up until this point, been uncertain as to whether it was on purpose or not. It was on purpose; Cloud knew what he was doing. Cloud also knew how to kiss him, where to kiss him, where to bite him.  
  
 _Clever little thing,_  Sephiroth thought with a bit of pride. He would have liked to drag out this night, but Cloud wanted to come. He was as impatient as he was sexy, but Sephiroth didn't mind. They had time to try it again. He found another bonus with the position: Cloud didn't need a spare hand, he just needed to be held close. Sephiroth didn't quite notice there were words in between Cloud's gasps and groans until Cloud was nearly complete.  
  
"Sephy-mmm," Cloud choked out before Sephiroth silenced his cries with a searing kiss. It pulled him along after and he let himself go. Cloud sagged again, but this time in true exhaustion. Sephiroth couldn't stop his hips from moving, he was still making a rolling motion inside of Cloud. He finally talked himself into pulling out, then noticed that Cloud was shaking.  
  
"Okay Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, already snatching up his Cure.  
  
"...Ya...ha..." Cloud said as a shiver went through him. A smile curved his lips as Sephiroth laid him back down. Sephiroth smiled back. He cleaned Cloud quickly, casting a Cure on his backside to make sure the morning would be pleasant as well.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. Cloud blinked sleepily and allowed Sephiroth to manipulate his hands and legs until they were hopelessly tangled. Sephiroth traced his favorite parts of Cloud: his eyes, his throat, his shoulders. Cloud twitched every now and then, making Sephiroth believe that Cloud's orgasm had been phenomenal.  
  
"Stay?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. He burrowed into that perfect warmth when Sephiroth opened his arms to him. Sephiroth buried his nose in Cloud's hair and inhaled deeply. Cloud would stay every night now. He needed to. Sephiroth couldn't sleep again knowing Cloud was only a room away.  
  
It was the first night Cloud could remember that he had slept all the way through the night. Sephy's room was magic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 10  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut and very horny Cloud  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Sephiroth awoke to a feeling of supreme...coziness. That was odd in and of itself. Sephiroth felt comfortable, uncomfortable, warm, cold, content, annoyed, and everything in between. He never felt...cuddly. He wasn't aware up until this point that he could.  
  
Then again he'd never shared his bed before. He'd had sex, but rarely at his home and when he did, they left when it was over. He'd never felt the urge to ask them to stay with him. That made this morning a rather special occasion.  
  
Which was why when he realized he was pressed skin to skin with his Cloud, he stopped moving and merely relaxed. He checked his PHS for messages or calls, but that was it. He wasn't needed. Time to enact his day off plans.  
  
Step 1: snuggle. Cloud was quite receptive to it, even in sleep. Sephiroth had one arm draped over Cloud's waist beneath the sheets. He tightened it possessively. Cloud made a noise in his sleep, but did not awaken. Cloud pulled himself closer by using their chaotic formation of legs. Cloud's head fit ever so perfectly between Sephiroth's head and shoulder. Cloud's hair billowed rather mesmerisingly with every breath, but didn't tickle Sephiroth's cheek. It merely furthered Sephiroth's opinion that Cloud's matted, spiked formation of hair was absolutely perfect.  
  
He looked down at the curled up Raven. He looked different from the timid picture of an army grunt that was in his file. Cloud was sixteen, nearly seventeen. That was old enough in Sephiroth's opinion, but it seemed like Cloud was a late bloomer. Cloud was taller now, not by much and it looked like he still had a little ways to go. He was leaner too, probably from being deprived of food. The biggest difference was the muscle mass. Cloud was a little scrawny before, not a weakling but not quite to SOLDIER standards either. What Cloud lost in body fat he had begun to gain back with muscle. He would still be slender and small when he finished, but it would be like a layer of steel beneath Cloud's ever so soft skin.  
  
Sephiroth couldn't help himself; he used his free hand and gently stroked Cloud's face. Cloud twitched in his sleep, but still did not awaken. Sephiroth continued. He felt out the titanium strength muscles with a slight reverence. He didn't want to think about how Cloud became this way, but he did appreciate the final product. He would not say the end justified the means, but, since there was no way to reverse time, he might as well enjoy it anyway.  
  
He was so engrossed in the contours of Cloud that it took him a few minutes to realize Cloud as awake. He stared into clear blue eyes. As if they had called him forward, he leaned in. Cloud did the same only for Sephiroth to veer away from the hungry mouth. Sephiroth instead kissed each eyelid, then Cloud's nose, moving ever so slowly down to Cloud's lips. Cloud, surprisingly, didn't push Sephiroth along. He let him do as he pleased. Finally Sephiroth pressed gently onto Cloud's mouth, which opened to invite him in. Sephiroth accepted the invitation, enjoying the taste of Cloud, before sucking on Cloud's bottom lip as he pulled away.  
  
"I want to take care of you," Sephiroth said, "let me?" Cloud stared at him placidly for a moment, then nodded. Sephiroth released Cloud's waist and propped himself up on his elbow. Cloud unfurled himself without further prompting. Sephiroth kissed him again before making his way down Cloud's jaw. Cloud sighed contentedly, almost sleepily. Cloud was usually an early riser, but Sephiroth detected that when the conditions were right Cloud would sleep all damn day.  
  
Sephiroth reached Cloud's neck and left not one centimeter untouched. He laved the purpled bite marks with his tongue, prompting a small sound from Cloud. Moving steadily downwards, Sephiroth feathered kissed around Cloud's shoulders, pausing to give a playful nibble to his collar bone.  
  
"Good Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. Sephiroth used it as an invitation to keep going. Cloud did not, it seemed, like teasing as much. He was very insistent that Sephiroth quit dancing around his chest and start doing  _something_  with his nipples. Sephiroth smiled as Cloud arched into him with a pout and a groan and dutifully obeyed Cloud's wishes.  
  
Sephiroth's mind wandered as he bathed Cloud with attention with fingers and lips. What would Cloud look like in a year? In two? Would Cloud even need him anymore? Would he be speaking in full sentences? Would he be a SOLDIER?  
  
Would he be his SOLDIER?  
  
Whatever emotions or thoughts accompanied that suddenly ended when Sephiroth reached his final destination. He had missed the journey there, Cloud's blossoming abdominals, the hard lines that all pointed here. He missed it. He was tempted to move back up, but...Cloud was being so patient. His cock was leaking, and delicious looking, but he was lying as still as he could make himself.  
  
"Ready Cloud?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Cloud rasped out. Sephiroth would have been surprised (yes was among the harder words for Cloud) except he was just as ready as Cloud was. His last tease was to lick the head of Cloud's cock, making the younger man moan almost painfully. He had mercy and took the head into his mouth, sucking hard. His hands were prepared for Cloud's buck and held him down. Out of curiosity, Sephiroth glanced up. Cloud had his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, and eyes shut tight. The scene was beyond hot it was...it was...Sephiroth took in more and Cloud dug his head further into the pillow. It was the most tantalizing sight he had ever seen. Every other action he did was to keep the scene as it was. Suck harder, more tongue, deeper, deep throat, swallow.  
  
As Cloud let out a desperate moan, something Sephiroth recognized as Cloud being close to finishing, he pulled back. Cloud made a confused and slightly upset noise that choked and died when Sephiroth blew on Cloud's wet flesh. Cloud bucked into it, his senses confused by the new sensation.  
  
"I want you to pull on my hair when you come Cloud," Sephiroth said, "show me how good it feels." Cloud reached down with a slightly shaking hand to obey. Sephiroth felt it settle on his head and swallowed Cloud one more time. Cloud made a fist and threw his head back again. Sephiroth had the warning of a sharp yank before Cloud twitched in his mouth. It felt good. Cloud tasted good. Sephiroth greedily downed it all. He would share another time. Cloud was panting heavily, but accepted a kiss. He didn't seem to mind Sephiroth's bout of selfishness. In fact, he seemed quite content where he was.  
  
Sephiroth, however, was now painfully hard. He didn't want to convey the message that being a little frisky meant going all the way every single time, but he did want to get off. Preferably in Cloud's presence as well.  
  
Then his PHS rang. He bit back a swear, manage to bring it down to an angry groan. After the first ring he was determined to ignore it. By the third he had picked it up. The caller ID said Zack. He sighed and flipped it open.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"Hey, I found a shrink. Well two of 'em. I need you to come in and make the final decision."  
  
"Zack...why can't you?" Sephiroth groaned. It might have been his dick doing the talking, but he didn't blame it.  
  
"Cause I like all of them," Zack said, "One's interested in Cloud and the other one specializes in PTSD, which we need." Sephiroth's dick was about to make a snappy snarl when a thin hand snatched up the PHS and flipped it shut.  
  
"Gen," Cloud said and mashed their lips together. Sephiroth was more than happy to respond to it, then his mind caught up with him.  
  
"Again?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded and pushed himself back in. Sephiroth relaxed and pulled Cloud closer.  
  
His PHS went off again. He reached for it blindly, but Cloud beat him to it. He flipped it open angrily.  
  
"Did you just hang up on me?!" he heard Zack say.  
  
"No," Cloud said.  
  
"...Cloud?" Zack asked, "Where's Sephiroth? I need to talk to him."  
  
"No," Cloud said, "Sephy stay."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Sephy. Stay." Cloud said slowly. Zack was speechless. Sephiroth coaxed the device out of Cloud's hands.  
  
"Zack, Cloud is horny," Sephiroth said, "I am going to stay here and fuck him. Make a decision yourself. We can fix it later if there's a problem."  
  
"K," Zack said and hung up. For good measure Sephiroth shut off his PHS and put it in a drawer. He turned back to Cloud.  
  
"I believe you wanted to do something again?" Sephiroth said. Cloud pulled him down with a possessive growl.

* * *

Zack knocked on his superior's door a little nervously. He was prepared to shove his paperwork under the door, when it unlocked and opened. It opened to a sight that many a fangirl would kill to see: Sephiroth shirtless wearing pants barely held up by the drawstrings. The hickey on his neck would ruin the illusion a little though.

"Hey," Zack said weakly, "made a decision. Need your signature." Sephiroth gave a relaxed nod.  
  
"Which did you pick?" He asked. There was the control freak he knew and loved.  
  
"Both," Zack said, "we can afford it." Sephiroth nodded and signed off.  
  
"Erm...where's Cloud?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sleeping," Sephiroth said. As if on cue, Cloud's form emerged from the hallway.  
  
"Sephy?" he asked, sounding so terrifyingly young.  
  
"Go back to bed Cloud," Sephiroth said, "I was just getting you food. I'll be back in just a minute." Cloud didn't move from the hall.  
  
"I think he has nightmares," Sephiroth said, "I would like Cloud to see his psychiatrist as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll arrange it," Zack said, "He's not...you haven't-"  
  
"Contrary to what you may think, Cloud was the main assaulter today," Sephiroth said. Cloud had moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist and suddenly Zack found that scenario completely believeable. Especially since Sephiroth reached over to pat Cloud's head.  
  
"I see that," Zack said, "See ya later then, thanks for the name scrawl."  
  
"Bye," Cloud said. Zack did a double take at that.  
  
"Bye Cloud," he said and scurried away to do a fist pump outside of the building.  
  
"Sleepy?" Sephiroth asked Cloud. He nodded again. Sephiroth kissed his head.  
  
"Get back to bed then," Sephiroth said, "I'll be right behind you." Cloud obeyed. He wasn't really that hungry right now. He wanted Sephy and his bed again. The room wasn't magic without Sephy there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the opinion that Sephiroth would have been a much calmer person had he had a few more snuggles. Opinions may vary, but this one is mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 11  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Fluff followed by smut with more fluff at the end  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Without a doubt, the best part of Cloud's day was waking up.  
  
There were many good parts of the day. Meal times were good. The food was usually pretty good and he could eat as much as he wanted without getting yelled at. Someone usually asked if he wanted more anyway. Then there were talking times which were nice because he could take his time and no one got upset when he got stuck. He could point at pictures if he was really stuck and that helped a lot. Some words just never came out no matter how hard he tried. Mr. Niven said it was quite alright and that he didn't expect Cloud to be the best, just that he tried to get better.  
  
There were fun times. The other people like Zack and Sephiroth liked to watch him in the fun room with the cool pictures. They didn't come in with him too often, but they let him in a lot. Sephiroth was the only one that fought him, but they didn't do that as much. Sephiroth wanted to do a thing called training before they did that again, but it sounded like a good thing too. It would be like the talking times where Cloud would try to get better.  
  
There were the other fun times. Those involved a lot of kisses from Sephiroth, which always felt good. Sephiroth would do something else usually. It hurt some, but it felt really, really good at the same time. So good, that Cloud sometimes didn't want it to stop. He used to think it was fighting, but he was now thinking that it was something else. Zack called it sex, but that didn't sound right to Cloud. He needed a better word, but just couldn't think of it. He was usually tired and sore after, but it felt so good that Cloud didn't mind. Sephiroth would kiss him more and let him go to sleep.  
  
But the best time was waking up. Sephiroth would have his arms and legs around him and it would feel so nice and warm. When Sephiroth woke up he would rub his hands over Cloud's abdomen and help him stretch. Sometimes Sephiroth gave him kisses, sometimes not. It didn't matter much so early in the morning. For a few minutes, Cloud would forget that there was anywhere else in the world; There was only Sephy's room and Sephiroth. He would forget about everything else and that's what made mornings the best.  
  
Then he would get up and get ready to do the other things for the day.

* * *

Sephiroth had mixed feelings about Dr. Parnell. She was up-front about her policies. Sephiroth couldn't hover over every single one of her sessions with Cloud. He couldn't know everything that happened during them unless Cloud told him or it was an emergency. She would document everything and hand it over if her work with Cloud was successful. She might publish her findings.  
  
He didn't like any of that.  
  
However, Cloud liked her (meaning he interacted with her in a non-violent way). He was allowed in the first session as a buffer in case Cloud didn't like the set-up. She asked him simple questions and had pallets with pictures on them for answers Cloud had no words for. Cloud left feeling relaxed and calm. He didn't snap as easily. He wasn't as needy. He was beginning to function on his own.  
  
After many weeks of dealing with a needy, angry, completely dependent Cloud, Sephiroth sort of missed being needed. However, this new Cloud would be a SOLDIER one day and that's what Cloud was looking forward to.  
  
Sephiroth allowed it, but wasn't happy.  
  
He did, however, get a set of pictures and hang them in his kitchen and Cloud used them for his hard words that couldn't break through. Cloud appreciated that. He would admit that the professional had gotten that way for a reason.  
  
She worked with Niven as well. The two seemed to have worked out a schedule so he could see both of them on a regular basis. Sometimes they even shared time with Cloud, but Cloud seemed to like that sort of attention. He was slowly learning social norms again, but he still required near constant coaching, which Sephiroth was more than happy to supply.

* * *

It was chaos.  
  
The problem was not within SOLIDER. All of their operations were running smoother than ever. Sephiroth found himself becoming a proud observer as each of his Firsts stepped up to take some measure of control. He expected nothing less.  
  
However, the rest of the company did not follow their example (except for the Turks who were already pristine as it was). Sephiroth found most of his time was spent trying to fix their problems now that he had none of his own (except Cloud, who was hardly a problem at all).  
  
Today's catastrophe: each and every one of the animal pens had sprung open. Everything from the chocobos to Hojo's lab circus was running around like a zoo. Guess who was assigned to clean it up. SOLDIER with Turk assistance.  
  
What made the chaos worse was that in the shuffle to get things back where they belonged, Cloud was left unsupervised.

* * *

Cloud found himself without someone by him or with anything to do. He wasn't sure how long he'd been like this. Usually they kept him busy because he tended to be bad when he was alone. He knew this, but couldn't help it. Sometimes the right answer just didn't seem right for some reason.  
  
Had he done something bad and no one wanted to be near him? No, no that couldn't be it. If he was really bad Sephiroth would be here. Sephiroth handled the worst things. Sephiroth made them better and helped him learn not to do them again.  
  
Cloud didn't know what was happening, but he decided that the best thing to do would be to figure it out. He had to find someone along the way...right?  
  
He didn't know the building very well. He didn't like the elevator, and when he went on it someone else pushed the buttons because he could only ride it with his eyes closed. Some of the hallways looked the same and he couldn't tell the difference between them. When he had a map it was easy, but he didn't have one right now. He sighed and debated on where he should go.  
  
Maybe he should go down. If he really got lost, then he could go outside and go home. He knew where that was. He could find that by himself he was certain. That sounded best, but he wasn't sure which number was the outside floor. Maybe he would remember if he saw it. He stuck his head in the elevator to see all the numbers. There were a lot.  
  
49? No, that was this floor.  
  
V.R. That was the fun room, he shouldn't go there now. He had learned that already.  
  
20\. No that was Dr. Parnell's floor. He saw her yesterday so she wouldn't be here today. She might be able to help him if she was though. Maybe he should check. He'd go there and then he'd check the outside floor.  
  
1\. That sounded closer. He could just poke his head out and try again if he was wrong. He stepped in, pressed the button and clenched his eyes shut. He only opened them when he heard the noise. He scurried out, struggling to remember the right turns.  
  
He got lucky and found it.  
  
He was unlucky, however, because she wasn't there and neither was Mr. Niven. Cloud sighed. He worked his way back without a problem. It was remembering stuff from longer ago that was harder. Right now it was easy.  
  
He tried 1 and got lucky again. It was the outside floor. It was kind of noisy right now, but he didn't recognize anyone. They didn't pay any attention to him anyway so they couldn't be important.  
  
Another thought came. Should he wait here for someone else? Should he try to help? Should he just go home?  
  
He waited a lot. It was boring, but he didn't do bad things when he waited.  
  
Sephiroth said a lot of people were trying to help him. Helping was good.  
  
If he went home, they might not know where he was. Cloud thought long and hard before making a decision. He would try to help. If he couldn't he would wait. If he waited too long, he would go home. He looked at the people in the front. He didn't know what they needed so he couldn't help them. He had to start looking in other places. He pushed through a door.  
  
He was outside. He hadn't meant to come here. There were more people out here, but he didn't know what they were doing either. He turned around, but was stopped by a noise. He looked to his left.  
  
He wasn't sure exactly what they were. Zack had shown him some before and called them something. It was a reason to shake Cloud's head around because they kind of looked the same apparently. What did he call them?  
  
One warbled and stepped closer. Cloud watched it curiously. They were a little shorter than him. Zack showed him ones that were a lot bigger. These ones looked kind of softer and fluffier too. Cloud turned back towards the door. The soft fluffy things started to follow. Cloud stopped and turned back around. They stopped and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Zack said he looked like a...like a...chocobo. The thought struck him suddenly, but Cloud knew it was correct. Zack called him a chocobo head. Zack and the little chocobos seemed to think that they looked sort of similar. Cloud did not see the resemblance, however. One stepped forward with another warble and rubbed his head against Cloud's shoulder. Cloud did nothing. It wasn't a bad thing really. The other two came up to do the same. It felt kind of nice, they were really soft and fluffy.  
  
Then Cloud realized that Zack had shown him the chocobos in the stables. Why were these little chocobos (they had to be babies) outside then? Cloud started back inside. The little ones followed. Cloud stopped. They stopped. He took a step back. They took a step back. He paused to blink once, then was struck by a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.  
  
He would show the baby chocobos home. Then he would go home.  
  
He turned around and scanned for the building Zack had shown him. The babies crept up to Cloud again, warbling and nudging him. Cloud paused before scratching one behind its wing. It stiffened and slumped against Cloud. He did it on another. Same reaction. He did it to the last one so it wouldn't be left out. Perhaps this was sort of what Sephiroth did to his hair. It felt nice too.  
  
He wandered forward with his new wards in tow. He did find the right building. It looked kind of empty. Last time he was here it was full. Oh well, the babies would at least have room to stay. They all chirped happily when Cloud stepped inside. They shot towards one of the pens and waited at it. Cloud looked at it carefully. He stretched out a hand and pulled it open. The babies filed in and plopped down. Zack let him feed some last time, so Cloud did it again just to be sure. He gave them another scratch as he did.  
  
"Cloud!" Cloud turned to look at what had called him, then was suddenly on his back. He looked up at the fully grown, mother chocobo as she plopped down on top of him hard enough to force the air out of his lungs. Her razor sharp claws poked gingerly at his sides. She peered at him behind her beak, sharp enough to take bits of flesh out if she wanted.  
  
For a long moment, they stared at each other.

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears when he heard that no one, least of all himself, had any idea where Cloud was. Cloud wandered around when he was supervised. The gods only knew where he had gone now.  
  
The Turks were kind enough to scan through the security cameras, considering that Cloud counted as a deranged lunatic. Sephiroth watched Cloud put himself in the elevator and go to Parnell's office. It was a smart idea, but no one was there to help him because they were all out trying to fix someone else's problem.  
  
Then he watched with mild horror as Cloud stepped outside. His mind was whirring was more and more implausible ideas. He had reached the paranoid thought that this afternoon's entire operation was the work of AVALANCHE so they could get Cloud back in their clutches when he got the message.  
  
"Someone's seen him. He's down by the Chocobos stables." Sephiroth didn't even thank whoever it was, he just took off. He felt worry when he saw a small crowd outside of the building. Zack came up to him.  
  
"It's...it's..." Zack began.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth asked. Had Cloud been mauled by a chocobo? It had happened to other men.  
  
"It's so  _cute_ ,"  Zack cooed. He pointed behind him with a little hop. Sephiroth looked.  
  
It was  _adorable._  
  
The mother chocobo had decided Cloud was not a threat to her hatchlings. He wasn't a fully grown thing either. With that thought in mind, she had adopted the strange, partially feathered chick. She was currently trying to preen his unruly feathers into submission. It wasn't going well.  
  
Cloud was sitting patiently. He let out a smattering of giggles every now and then as the preening tickled him. She would peck his head at his shaking, but was still trying valiantly. One of the babies creeped out and Cloud was grooming it as well. He didn't blame any of them men taking pictures of the spectacle on their PHS's. He did the same before coming forward.  
  
The mother chocobo looked up with a bird-like glare. Cloud's face brightened a little.  
  
"Sephy," he said. The mother pecked him again and shuffled forward protectively. Sephiroth lowered himself onto his haunches.  
  
"This one is mine," Sephiroth said. He heard an "aww" behind him, but let it slide this time. The mother glared at him. Cloud wriggled out from under her wing to get close to Sephiroth. She let him.  
  
"Sephy," Cloud said again and placed himself under Sephiroth's arm.  
  
"He's not your chick," Sephiroth said. The mother physically drooped. Cloud scratched at her crest feathers and she perked up at the attention. Sephiroth followed Cloud's example and apparently that was good enough to gain the mother's approval. She ushered her wayward child back into the pen and busied herself with them as Sephiroth led Cloud back out.  
  
There were a few chuckles at Cloud, but no one said a thing. By the end of the day, Zack had procured a stuffed animal version of a chocobo and had given it to Cloud. Sephiroth glared at him. Cloud, however, spent the rest of the afternoon holding it and petting it. Sephiroth let him keep it.

* * *

Cloud might have been child-like in many aspects, but he was more than mature in many others. He had to have planned it out in advance. They had finished dinner. Cloud was helping clean up, something Dr. Parnell said they should try and was working out. Then Cloud had nuzzled against Sephrioth's neck, probably some form of affection shown to him by his adoptive family.  
  
He wasn't sure about Cloud's next move, but it was effective. Cloud ever so carefully attached his teeth to Sephiroth's ear. Then he tugged. Sephiroth wasn't sure what happened after, but right now he shoved his way into Cloud as Cloud cried out in relief. Sephiroth paused, panting heavily. The floor was littered with plates and leftover food. Their clothes joined the mess on the floor. Cloud's right leg was over Sephrioth's shoulder while the left was wrapped around his waist. Cloud was panting a quiet "Seph, Seph" with every breath.  
  
Without a word Sephrioth hooked Cloud's left leg over his shoulder and bent Cloud in half with his next thrust. Cloud cried out and pulled Sephrioth down lower so their lips could do all the talking. They were more fluent that any words Cloud knew anyway. The table moved a little as they increased the pace, but both were too far gone to even register that fact.  
  
For the first time, it was Sephiroth that came first. Cloud made a choked sound at the feeling. It was the knowledge that he had made Sephrioth feel that amazing feeling that pushed him over. Sephiroth moaned out loud as Cloud's orgasm prolonged his own. He shuddered as it finally ended and collapsed as gently as he could. Cloud lowered his legs to Sephiroth's waist with a quiet hum.  
  
A few very similar rounds later, Sephiroth carried Cloud to bed. When he came back, Cloud was snuggled with his stuffed chocobo, sleeping soundly. Sephiroth watched it with a small smile on his face. He slid in behind Cloud. The chocobo was forgotten and Cloud chose to snuggle with his Sephy instead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 12  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Talk/flashbacks of torture, talk of sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Sephiroth noticed his message light blinking. He didn't expect to hear Parnell's voice nor was he ready for what she had to say.  
  
"Cloud is having an episode. Get down here now."  
  
Sephiroth arrived less than thirty seconds later at a post battle war zone. He Parnell, Niven and the PTSD specialist (Johnson was his name) were all waiting outside for him. Johnson had a bloody lip, but the others looked relatively untouched.  
  
"What happened?" Sephiroth asked. Parnell rose and fixed him with a hard stare.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Cloud prior to this?" she asked.  
  
"No specifics," Sephiroth replied, "but I can use my imagination." She nodded.  
  
"I accept the responsibility of what happened today as my fault, I could have been more sensitive on the subject, but Cloud will be fine."  
  
"What happened?" Sephiroth asked again.  
  
"Cloud and I were talking and I steered the subject to doctors," she said, "he doesn't like them."  
  
"No," Sephiroth said.  
  
"He said something about wires and began acting aggressively," Parnell continued, "I said if he felt he was hurt he should go see a doctor, which was the wrong thing to say."  
  
"He tried to kill you," Sephiroth supplied.  
  
"No," Parnell said, "He tried to kill himself." Sephiroth froze.  
  
"He tried beating his head in on the wall," she said, "We tried to restrain him. He got a few punches in, but nothing too serious. I chose to sedate him because we were unsuccessful in calming him down. He is alright now."  
  
"Where is he?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Infirmary," Parnell said, "As a precaution we strapped him down, but he should still be unconscious." She followed him back up and met with a mild shock. Cloud was awake. Heavily drugged, but trying to get up again.  
  
"No," Cloud was chanting over and over again. He had a gaggle of nurses trying to hush him, but he just kept trying to get up, his efforts getting weaker by the moment. By the time Sephiroth got to his side, Cloud had slipped back under.  
  
"He's fighting the tranquilizer," Parnell said. Sephiroth noted bruising on her forearm. "I've had worse," she said, "I once had a patient try to strangle me. It was interesting." Sephiroth nodded.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Cloud was pulling against his bonds again.  
  
"No, no, no," Cloud moaned weakly.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said and took a hold of Cloud's wrist. Cloud tried to pull away with his limited movement. To Sephiroth's surprise and horror Cloud started sobbing.  
  
"No," he sobbed, "no, no, no." Sephiroth let him go. Of it's own volition his hand found its way to Cloud's head.  
  
"Cloud," he said again. Cloud's eyes regained a measure of clarity and his struggles slowed.  
  
"It's alright Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud's eyes eyes became hazy with exhaustion.  
  
"Sephy," he breathed and was out again. Twice more Sephiroth calmed Cloud when he awoke in a panic. He turned to Parnell.  
  
"Would you be good enough to fetch Lieutenant Fair," Sephiroth said, "He was instrumental in Cloud previous progress, he might help us get to the bottom of this." She nodded. Cloud only responded to Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud was staying awake for several minutes at a time by the time Zack arrived. He missed not a beat.  
  
"Hey Cloud," he said softly, "how ya doin?"  
  
"Uhh...ppp," Cloud slurred out.  
  
"You thrash around Cloud," Sephiroth said, now petting Cloud's hair, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Cloud's head lolled a little and his eyes slid shut. Sephiroth decided to use that time to fill in Zack, he had just finished when Cloud woke up again moaning "no" and pulling up on the bed.  
  
"Woah, slow down there Cloudy," Zack said. Cloud paused and blinked, suddenly realizing where he was for the ninth time. Sephiroth resumed petting Cloud's hair because that was the only thing he knew for certain soothed Cloud.  
  
"Calm down," Zack said, almost to everyone, "let's just take a deep breath okay." Cloud laid back and blinked up at Sephiroth.  
  
"Uhh...ppp," he slurred out again. Sephiroth bent down.  
  
"You have to calm down first," Sephiroth said quietly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself Cloud."  
  
"Sephy's right," Zack said, ignoring Sephiroth's glare, "You just gotta calm down and we'll figure everything out."  
  
"Uhhmmmp," Cloud practically whined.  
  
"How about this," Zack said, "How about Sephy lies down with you and holds you instead of the straps." Cloud nodded. Sephiroth hadn't thought of that yet. He was not good with consoling or comforting. He was typically the cause of the grief. He started unstrapping Cloud, who fell back under halfway through, and picked him up. He arranged them so that Cloud's arms would be trapped beneath his own and for one of Sephiroth's legs to weigh down both of Cloud's.  
  
"Do you two have this close of contact often?" Parnell asked.  
  
"Yes," Sephiroth said, "I'm guessing you disapprove." Parnell shrugged.  
  
"I think I'm supposed to, but I don't," she said, "Cloud's more than intelligent enough to know what he wants and what his body is capable of. I don't think he understands all the complexities that go with it, but I don't think he cares either. If he enjoys it then it shouldn't matter much. All the endorphins his body releases probably make him more bearable." Sephiroth made no reply.  
  
"Cloud also mentioned something about kisses and needing it," she said, "my guess is that he's insatiable and instigates his share of the activity."  
  
"You make it sound so clinical," Zack said.  
  
"Well I didn't think I was getting paid to say Cloud's a voracious horn dog," she said. Sephiroth almost cracked a smile. Cloud started struggling again. Sephiroth tightened his grip into a tight hug. Cloud stopped and looked around.  
  
"Sephy?" he asked.  
  
"Right here Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud relaxed. Zack's recommendation worked. Parnell wasted no time now that Cloud was paying attention.  
  
"Cloud," she said, "I have to tell you something." He looked at her. Sephiroth could feel him tense.  
  
"I didn't say that you should go back to the very bad place," she said carefully," I meant to say that if you felt hurt you should find someone to make you stop hurting. Does that make better sense?" Cloud nodded.  
  
"I know you don't want to," she said, "but I think you should tell us more about the very bad place so we can make sure that stuff won't happen anymore. When you feel better, of course." Cloud nodded, the strain leaving him.  
  
"No wires," Cloud said.  
  
"No," Parnell said, "none of that. I didn't mean that when I said doctors. I'm sorry I scared you." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Can we still talk?" Parnell asked.  
  
Ya...haa," Cloud wheezed out. Talking was straining him.  
  
"He's surprisingly forgiving," she said, "He gets upset easily, but once he works it out he forgives and forgets. It's hard not to forgive the little fuck in return." Sephiroth did smirk. It was the first sign of unprofessionalism from the good doctor he had seen. Cloud was a handful at the best of times. He supposed she saw her share of him at his worst. Like today for example.

* * *

They strapped him down. They always did because he would do anything to get away, even kill someone else. Just so long as he could get away. He didn't mean to be bad, didn't they know that? He didn't know it was bad.  
  
Sometimes it was just hitting and kicking. That wasn't too bad. He could take that. He remembered a lot of that in the before time. At least he thought he did. Other times they added sticks. That hurt more, but he could rest after that. All of the others usually got hit once or twice in the beginning. He got more because he didn't "assimilate". Once or twice there was a stick that shocked and burned. It really hurt so they didn't do it always. They wanted him to be able to finish the objective after all.  
  
The worst was the wires. They would stick something in his arm and push it in. It made him feel sick and tired. Then they'd stick pads with the wires connected to them all over him. Sometimes only one would turn on. Sometimes maybe half. The worst was with all of them. He would thrash around because his body couldn't stop itself. The wires were making his muscles move by themselves and it hurt more than anything. He couldn't even scream when they did that.  
  
"If you would do what you were supposed to then you wouldn't be here you worthless little runt. The only thing keeping you alive is that you can keep up with Sephiroth. Once he's gone I'll be glad to get rid of you."  
  
Then he turned the wires back on.  
  
And he was in Sephiroth's arms again.  
  
"Calm down, Cloud," Sephiroth said, "No more wires." Cloud nodded. Sephiroth didn't do things like wires. When Sephiroth hurt him, he brought out the pretty lights that made him better. Sephiroth wasn't mad when he did things wrong, he just said it was wrong and told Cloud to stop it. Sephiroth said he wanted Cloud to get better. There would be no more wires as long as Sephiroth was around.  
  
"No," Cloud said, "Sephy."

* * *

Cloud went home about a half hour later. He scheduled a new appointment with Dr. Parnell with no hard feelings. Unsurprisingly, he was not in the mood for any of Sephiroth's lustful attentions. He still had some tranquilizer running through his system, but was much more content to let it run it's course. He wasn't waking up every five minutes in a panic. He just slept it off.  
  
Sephiroth let him. He went through his nightly routine before settling down next to Cloud in bed. Cloud still prefered something to cuddle with (and it was a cuddle). He was reading through some of the reports, just a general check-up on how operations were  going. Cloud shifted. Soft lips laid a kiss on his cheek and spikes settled on his shoulder.  
  
"Night Cloud," Sephiroth said, wrapping his arm around Cloud's weary form.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 13  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

A tangle of limbs thrashed about in the hallway just outside of Sephiroth's bedroom. With a guttural cry one of them stiffened and a mess was made, the other followed suit after a few harsh movements and collapsed.  
  
Pant, pant, deep breath, and the mind came back.  
  
Sephirot sat up quickly before he missed his chance. He had found...a sort of quirk about Cloud, but it only happened post-orgasm and then only when the conditions were met and they varied with each session. He had to find out what it was or Cloud wouldn't do it, kind of disappointing at this point. Thankfully, they were usually rather obvious. This time it was a kiss right below the ear. A shiver, nearly a harsh tremor ran through Cloud, starting from his center and moving out to his fingertips. Cloud's breathing shuddered and...there is was.  
  
The smile.  
  
Sephiroth sighed in satisfaction and laid back. It took a moment for Cloud to realign himself to reality, but Sephiroth was patient. Then the sweaty blonde pile pulled itself together.  
  
"Are you ready to get yourself dressed now?" Sephiroth asked. He didn't expect any verbal response, just that Cloud get up, which he did. His gait hitched with slight pain, but there was definitely a satisfied swagger in there as well. Sephiroth followed Cloud swooping up his bracer as he passed and murmuring a slight Cure, enough to even out the walk. Cloud didn't like to be fully cured, Sephiroth had found out. It made him feel numb for awhile and he liked being sore. Sephiroth knew the feeling of sore muscles after a long hard day and, after a glance down, decided it was somewhat similar.  
  
"We're training again today, so uniform," Sephiroth said. Cloud made his hum and a slight bounce. Cloud liked training, he was good at it. Sephiroth watched Cloud fly through the pants and belts with no problem. Cloud gave a hard stare at his shirt, as if daring it to make things difficult. Sephiroth picked it up.  
  
"Arms," he said. Cloud pushed them through and Sephiroth tugged the rest over his head. Cloud still couldn't get it on his own, but Sephiroth didn't mind. He couldn't resist smoothing it out, but avoided eye contact in case Cloud got any ideas. They could fuck later. Now Cloud followed Sephiroth into the bathroom. He brushed his own teeth, he liked that for some strange reason as well. He made an attempt to tame the beast, but the spikes sprung back up once the bristles left. Sephiroth ruffled it to undo the rest of the work Cloud had done and earned a scowl. He readied himself quickly, deciding on his own uniform as well. They finished.  
  
"Kiss?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth bent down and gave a small peck on the lips, but that was satisfactory.  
  
Their morning ritual was now complete.

* * *

Sephiroth watched Zack line up nervously with Cloud. It taken several days for Cloud to understand that training was not the same as a fight. Hours upon hours later of telling Cloud "no" when he tried to make a thrust or jab at him finally culminated into Cloud watching and waiting. Cloud was now doing the same with Zack as a test. The wide and deceivingly innocent looking eyes never left his opponent. Zack swallowed and hid all nervousness. If Cloud was anything like Sephiroth then he would sense fear and twist it to his advantage.  
  
"Okay Cloud," Zack said, "I'm going to show you some blocks. They work really well on big swords, like mine. I'm just showing. We are not fighting."  
  
"I know," Cloud said. Zack could feel the eye roll, but better safe than sorry. Sephiroth had been the only one allowed in the ring with Cloud so far just for safety. Zack lifted his sword and started moving.  
  
Sephiroth was only half watching and listening. He was paying more attention to Cloud, waiting for any signs of aggression. Cloud needed to work with the others if he would join SOLDIER. He certainly wouldn't be trusted on solo missions that was for certain. However, Cloud remained relaxed as Zack walked himself through a pattern of blocks. He eyes watched every move, but he himself made no move until Zack said he could. Sephiroth allowed himself a silent and private celebration. After over a week of trying to get Cloud to understand the concept of training to learn and not to kill, watching his efforts pay off was rather a relief. Even when Cloud was allowed to pick up his weapon, he only copied Zack's movements.  
  
"That was really close, but your stance is off," Zack said, "try again." Cloud blinked and repeated it a little slower.  
  
"I'm going to move you okay?" Zack said. Cloud didn't move a muscle as Zack carefully settled himself behind Cloud, fully aware of the weapon not three feet from his head. He swallowed again and dug up memories of Angeal training him. Angeal preferred to kick his legs into position, but Zack figured a gentle nudge would be better for Cloud. Cloud shifted at the slightest touch and it took only a few seconds before his stance was perfect.  
  
"Try it now," Zack said, "this way you're balanced and the force of the blows won't knock you over." Cloud's eyes sparkled with understanding as he went through the motions again.  
  
"Perfect," Zack said, "I'm just going to tap you with my sword now, okay?"  
  
"Kay," Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled at the sound of metal tapping nearly politely against metal. Zack and Cloud honestly looked like a pair of kids playing with stick swords instead of the real thing. Cloud was picking up the lesson fast. Sephiroth decided that Cloud's mental deficiencies lay with social etiquette and not so much with combat. It didn't take long for Zack to step it up to full force blows that caused sparks. Cloud walked through it flawlessly.  
  
Zack stopped when he realized he was grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help it, Cloud was a fun student. He was like clay, malleable and quick to pick up the little nuances. He didn't bitch either. Instead, Cloud got that sweetly devilish look in his eye and asked, "Gen?"  
  
"How 'bout something different?" Zack asked. By the way Cloud's eyes widened that was a fantastic idea.

* * *

What Cloud lacked with social mores, he made up with in pure, raw talent. The other Firsts loved him. Correction: they loved  _training_  him. Cloud picked up everything at the drop of a pin. They had to talk him through to make sure he was straight that this was training and not a duel to the death, but after that it was smooth sailing.  
  
Cloud liked it too. He understood violence and weapons better than he did people and this was a language he was naturally fluent in. Sephiroth double checked Cloud's scores on his first SOLDIER exam and saw his sword skills were excellent. It was just his size and build that drug him down. And his response to mako, but that was subject to change from environment, age, and physical build. Cloud just naturally excelled with a sword in his hands. When he trained he wasn't bored either. He was doing something and that just made him calmer overall.  
  
Cloud's fighting style was morphing into a fluid mix of sword types. Cloud was originally trained with Sephiroth's form of fighting, probably by watching him fight in preparation for their supposed showdown. He picked up bits and pieces from what other Firsts had tentatively showed him. Given time, Cloud might actually be able to handle Buster sword, broad sword, dual swords, and katanas one right after the other. It was a pity there wasn't a sword that was a mix of them.  
  
Just for the hell of it, they ran him through the physical part of the SOLDIER exam. Cloud received the second highest score of 95. Sephiroth still held the top with a 97.  
  
Sadly, there was one problem. Cloud still was not stable enough to get into the program. He had taken the psych eval twice. The first time his score was dismal: a 28. He was violent, unstable, and unpredictable, therefore, he was barred. The second time showed marked improvement: 46. Parnell and Niven said that was actually an amazing jump. Cloud had to get at least a 70 before they could even talk about letting him in though.  
  
"If he keeps up with his coaching and therapy, he'll get there," Parnell assured Sephiroth, "he is re-learning how to be a person and, believe it or not, he is learning."

* * *

Sephiroth debated on whether or not it qualified as destruction of company property, but decided that since Zack had made a habit of ruining a uniform at least once a year, this probably wouldn't qualify.  
  
Probably.  
  
It was a simple solution to Cloud's dressing issues. It was still the first class turtleneck, but with one altercation. They had opened the front and added a zipper. Sephiroth wavered back and forth over if he should let Cloud wear this or keep the original. This version would make him stick out. The Firsts had nearly all come around about Cloud, but the lower rankings had not. They hadn't said anything in front of anyone, but that didn't mean they accepted Cloud because the bosses had.  
  
Should he make Cloud try to fit in, or let his have his accommodations?  
  
Cloud picked up the prototype and held it up, examining it. Carefully, but purposefully, he pulled his arms through the sleeves completely on his own. He fumbled only for a moment with the zipper, losing his hold on it, but he zipped it up, leaving part of his throat attractively bare as he beamed over at Sephiroth. Cloud was proud of himself.  
  
If Sephiroth was still unsure about the decision is was cemented that evening. He glanced down from where he was nuzzling Cloud's ear,  watching as he pulled the zipper lower, and more and more and Cloud's anatomy being exposed with every metallic click.  
  
Cloud would keep his modified uniform.

* * *

Positive reinforcement.  
  
That was the key to increasing Cloud's good behavior. When he did something right, even something simple as waiting for people to get off the elevator before getting on, he was praised.  
  
"That was good Cloud, you waited your turn."  
  
Cloud flourished under praise and was typically genuinely sorry when he got it wrong. However, he was still a pushy bastard who liked things the way he liked them. Some things would never change, but Sephiroth was alright with that. If someone picked up Cloud's stuffed chocobo, they would have to live with Cloud snatching it away and holding it protectively against his chest. If Cloud was horny, they would have to have sex (oh what a sacrifice that was). If he didn't want to do something, then it would have to be postponed. But, when things went right, positive reinforcement was the way to go.  
  
Bigger accomplishments gained bigger rewards. Simple tasks won verbal praise. Major breakthroughs were cause for celebration.  
  
Today's breakthrough: someone pushed Cloud, Scarlett actually. It might have ended badly for the sadistic bitch, but Cloud satisfied himself with a glare and brushed himself off. Sephiroth swooped down with a more wicked glare. He wasn't quite in the mood to argue with the sluttishly dressed mechanical mastermind, but left no doubt in her mind that if Cloud had decided to wring her neck, Sephiroth would have looked the other way. He might have also threatened to start her workshop (and everything in it) on fire, but there was no video camera in that corner so there was no proof of it.  
  
Cloud had a small list of likes.  
  
Chocolate: like  
Sword: like  
Sex: major like, but not used as a reward  
Food: like  
Bed: like  
Animals: major like  
  
Zack told stories of the before Cloud who had a weird way with strays. They would let Cloud pet them for some reason. Hell even pigeons would follow Cloud around a bit.  
  
"Let's face it," Zack said, "not many people could befriend an overprotective mother chocobo." Sephiroth decided to run a little test.  
  
Cloud's adoptive chocobo mother had left. Her chickabos had grown old enough to thrive without her and she was sent off to other stables to mother new broods. However, Sephiroth did have another temperamental sort of pet.  
  
He had his own chocobo. He was the top man in SOLDIER, why wouldn't he? What was strange was that General Sephiroth, the Demon of Wutai owned a female chocobo. All of the veteran Firsts did. It was true that the males were more aggressive, but they did have a fatal flaw that came out in the war with Wutai. They used to have males, but then mating season came. All the training in the world couldn't have silenced the call of nature and the Wutaiian people had the females. The birds literally dragged their riders to the enemy.  
  
Besides, with the right training, the females were just as cold as the males in the midst of war.  
  
Sephiroth's chocobo was a bit of an anomaly. It was a joke that she was "the only woman the general ever loved" and there was a bit of truth to that. Sephiroth hadn't known what else to call her when he first got her, so she started out their career as simply Bird. After some experience with other riders and their steeds Sephiroth decided a change was in order, but to avoid confusing Bird he simply added to her name now calling her Lady Bird. Over time, the name shortened itself again to Lady.  
  
Lady's final name was appropriate. She had black feathers save for a crown of white upon her head that made her look rather regal for a chocobo. She was a proud bird, had birthed one litter of proud killers, and was wholly satisfied with her occupation as General Sephiroth's chocobo. The stable workers treaded lightly around her. She had no qualms about pecking or clawing the fools she didn't approve of when they came near. Many men felt slightly unnerved as she peered down at them with her eerie black eyes. She submitted under Sephiroth and no one else.  
  
Cloud didn't suspect a thing when Sephiroth let him into the stables as a reward for not killing a director. His adoptive brothers warked at him in greeting and he paused for a few scratches and greens. Zack's bird Goofball nudged him insistently when they passed. Zack spoiled his bird rotten and it showed, but Cloud wasn't bothered and handed out a few apricots that Zack had a tendency to sneak into the stables. Sephiroth let Cloud wander around and approached "the Lady of the House" she bowed and permitted Sephiroth to approach and touch her. Out of habit, he ran his fingers down her crown.  
  
He felt more than saw Cloud approaching. Lady's eyes zeroed in on the stranger. Then Cloud stopped. He was just outside of pecking range. Lady eyed him, daring him to get closer. Cloud paused then inclined his head ever so slightly, a mockery of a bow. Lady cocked her head at him. Tentatively, Cloud stretched out a hand full of leftover apricots, as if he knew permission was required.  
  
Then Lady inclined her head in return and daintily picked one up.  
  
"He's like my Dad," Zack had said, "he just has a way with animals. There's no other real explanation." Sephiroth agreed. Cloud inched his way closer and closer to Lady until he had been granted permission and was scratching behind her wings and on her crowned crest. Sephiroth laid an arm over Cloud's shoulders, giving the message that Cloud was one of his. Lady gave a lazy blink at the motion then bent down to begin her preening of the her master's mate. If he belonged to Sephiroth, then Cloud also belonged to her in a way. Cloud giggled and earned a soft peck. Lady's chicks had more dignity than to giggle under her affections.  
  
"Lady, he's one of mine," Sephiroth said lightly. Lady and Cloud gave him a look that hinted at a teenagers moan of "whatever".

* * *

Cloud was happy with his life for  many reasons. He had food, he had warmth, he had people who wouldn't let him just sit around. He wasn't attached to the wires, he wasn't hit, he wasn't even yelled at. One of the best things about it was Sephiroth. He didn't understand why the other people wanted Sephiroth dead, but a plausible reason (in his mind) was that they didn't want the this place to exist.  
  
He still couldn't categorize his feelings for Sephiroth. Sephiroth made sure he was fed and had nice clothes. Sephiroth kept him warm in bed. Sephiroth fought with him and got others to do the "training" thing with him too. Sephiroth, as the man himself said it "took care" of Cloud.  
  
Cloud, not a submissive creature by nature, would probably be the last person to admit he needed taking care of, especially in the bedroom. More often than not he was the one leading things along But he never denied liking losing control.  
  
He was tired. Training was fun, but wore him out at the end of the day. Sephiroth didn't mind it if he took a nap (the peace and quiet was surprisingly relaxing) so Cloud wasted no time and just tumbled in as soon as his boots were off. He didn't even undress, he just slipped away.  
  
He woke up to Sephiroth rubbing his back. He gave a low grunt as he rolled himself over.  
  
"Do you mind Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head. Sephiroth let him do what he wanted, but when Sephiroth did take charge is was always...good...except better. Sephiroth had taken off his coat and harnesses, but Cloud's eyes stayed on his face. Sephiroth worked on his belts quickly and quietly. Cloud lifted his hips obediently when he felt the tug. Sephiroth rubbed his sore legs soothingly. Cloud sat up a little and Sephiroth met him halfway for their kiss.  
  
The first time was too quick. Sephiroth was too hard and ready. They didn't get all the way undressed for it. Preparation took nearly the same amount of time as the act itself, Sephiroth hurrying to stretch out before plunging in before he came simply from his own imagination. Just the thought of Cloud allowing himself to submit under Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth gasped sharply and reached for Cloud just out of courtesy. Cloud understood. This was a warm-up really. He groaned quietly and spilled after Sephiroth. He still felt Sephiroth's climax as a sort of compliment and forgave the sloppy performance that still made his limbs tremble slightly.  
  
"Dinner Cloud?" Sephiroth panted out. Cloud nodded. He felt a little hungry and dinner in bed was more interesting than dinner in the kitchen. Sephiroth made good sandwiches and he liked to hand-feed from time to time.  
  
Cloud had barely finished swallowing his last bite when Sephiroth started kissing along his jaw. He leaned back and let him. Sephiroth sampled Cloud's skin until he reached the top of Cloud's shirt. With a smirk he teethed the zipper. Cloud sighed contentedly as Sephiroth pulled it lower, moving himself lower in the process. Cloud was hard again. Sephiroth gave him a few strokes and received a hiss in return. Sephiroth licked up Cloud's abdomen, pausing at Cloud's sensitive areas and ending back at his mouth. Cloud's hands buried themselves into Sephiroth's hair. Cloud felt him smile and laugh lightly.  
  
"You want me to speed it up?" he broke apart to say. Cloud shook his head, breathless. He wanted to see what Sephiroth was up to. Sephiroth claimed his lips again. Cloud shrugged off his vest as Sephiroth made his way across Cloud's shoulders.  
  
Then Cloud gasped. Sephiroth entered again, eased in from round one. Sephiroth stopped once fully seated and brushed Cloud hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Hold on," Sephiroth grunted and slid another pillow under his back. Cloud sighed and clenched down. Sephiroth hissed in reaction and gave Cloud another kiss. Sephiroth's rhythm was smooth and controlled and made Cloud squirm. Sephiroth maintained it despite Cloud's best efforts. Cloud's arms and legs were struggling and stroking all over Sephiroth's sweat soaked skin. Sephiroth's palms danced and massaged all over Cloud's. Cloud arched into the touch.  
  
"Ahh..." Cloud cried out. Sephiroth held up his hips and gave a deliberate thrust. Cloud shouted again and his eyes rolled in pleasure. His pawing turned to helpless clinging.  
  
"Seph," Cloud gasped out. Sephiroth couldn't drag it out any longer. Cloud came almost as soon as he was touched with what was practically a scream.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth gasped out and shuddered.  
  
Cloud was stroking his hair. Sephiroth found he could only blink in response. He rested his head on Cloud's shoulder and felt a tremor run through the body below him. He glanced up to see the smile and gave on in return. Cloud kept his eyes closed as he moved his hips and manoevered Sephiroth out of him. Sephiroth groaned and propped himself up. He managed a brief clean-up before collapsing again. Cloud wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Not too heavy?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head, baby blues peeking out sleepily  
  
"Mmm-mmm," Cloud said. That was good enough for Sephiroth


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 14  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: A sad Cloud and Sephy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Cloud was looking out the window. Technically he was "waiting" at the window, but it was more fun than waiting with a wall. Things moved outside the window. There were colors and people and...a lot of dirty air. Cloud thought people would like it better cleaner. Apparently not. People were weird.  
  
Sephiroth said that today was a sort of test of how much better Cloud had gotten. He had to talk to some people. Sephiroth would do most of the talking, but Cloud had to talk too. That was okay ; he could talk now so why shouldn't he show it. Sephiroth said he had to be good too, even if the other people were bad to him. Sephiroth would make sure nothing too bad happened, but only if Cloud was good. That might be hard. If he was good, then other people should just be good back to him. Otherwise they were no better than the really bad place. Apparently people didn't accept that logic. People were weird.  
  
He sighed at leaned his head against the glass. He got a good look at the ground below. It was pretty far. He felt Sephiroth stroke the back of his head, trying to tame his hair yet again. They had tried extra hard this morning, but it didn't work. His hair just pushed itself back up so they left it. The touch felt nice anyway.  
  
"Did you want your book Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He forgot he brought it. Sephiroth said they would wait awhile and picked it up just in case.  
  
"Kay,' Cloud said as he pushed himself back to sitting up. Sephiroth put it into his hands. Cloud flipped to page 147, where he left off last. It was weird the things he could remember now.  
  
Sephiroth pushed back the urge to glare at the shut door. He was certain that President ShinRa was just forcing them to wait despite being the one to call this meeting. He was positive he could glean Lazard's support since all of the other Firsts would back him up. Besides, Lazard was a man who made decisions based on solid evidence and Sephiroth had plenty of that with video, testimony, and copious amounts of notes including Cloud's previous psych tests. The President, however, was controlled by his whims. Regardless of what happened, Sephiroth was prepared to continue Cloud's boarding, treatment, and training even if he had to pay for it out of his own pocket.  
  
Then the door opened and Sephiroth eyed the Turk Commander who gave a silent nod.  
  
"It's time Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud sighed again and handed the book over. Sephiroth caught Tseng staring openly at Cloud and after thinking it over decided it was forgivable. The last time Tseng had seen Cloud, Cloud had been raving, roaring, lunging and thrashing at everything in sight as well as covered in mud and blood. Cloud was now clean, calm, composed (albeit bored) and quite a turnaround. Sephiroth led Cloud in, fully anticipating Cloud stopping and staring at his surroundings and waiting for him.  
  
Cloud hadn't seen these two people before. He wasn't sure if they were like Zack, Cho, and Sephiroth or just another set of theys. He decided to wait it out. Sephiroth sat down so Cloud followed. He didn't cross his legs though. He didn't pay attention to a lot of what they said at first. One of them liked to talk a lot, but it sounded boring so Cloud looked out the window behind his back. He could almost see blue behind all the dirt in the sky.  
  
Then Sephiroth said "Cloud" so Cloud started paying more attention. Sephiroth hadn't been talking to him at least, just about him.  
  
"...more cognitive function and an ability to handle more stress," Sephiroth was saying, "he isn't a proper Soldier, I grant, but he is quite talented in other areas."  That was boring too. When could he go back downstairs? Or outside even? Sephiroth didn't like going outside as much because people treated him differently. He didn't like being in boring rooms either though.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked up hoping he hadn't been "spacing off" (Zack's phrase, not Cloud's) too much. Sephiroth seemed calm though. He must not be being too bad yet.  
  
"Answer some questions Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded. Finally something to do.  
  
"Tell us your first name," the one with the hair on his face said. That was easy.  
  
"Clow," he said.  
  
"What is this?" the man said. He got mad easily. What was his problem?  
  
"I did say Cloud had substantial brain damage," Sephiroth said, "He suffers from a form of expressive aphasia. He might sound like a child, but I can assure you he understands everything you say. It's self-expression that was hit hardest, not comprehension." The hairy one didn't get happier. Maybe he needed some time alone?  
  
"What's two plus two," he asked. Cloud didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
"Four," he said. These were easy questions. He wanted a hard one that Mr. Niven would give him. The other one cleared his throat. He had squares on his face like Mr. Niven had.  
  
"Cloud do you know where you are?" he asked. Cloud looked around. They hadn't told him yet so...  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Cloud he meant which building," Sephiroth fixed.  
  
"Shin...r-ra Tower," he said.  
  
"Do you know which floor," the glasses man said.  
  
"No say," Cloud said.  
  
"No one has told him, so how can he be expected to know that?" Sephiroth translated quickly. The man nodded.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, "Do you know who we are?"  
  
"No say," Cloud said.  
  
"Take a guess," he said. Cloud looked at them. They did say he could guess. Sephiroth had told him he would be meeting a president today. He wasn't sure who that was, but...  
  
"Pres-dent," Cloud said pointing at the angry hairy one. The angry hairy one blinked. The glasses one smiled and then hid it.  
  
"Good guess," he said, "you are right." Hmm...the president didn't sound like a very nice they.  
  
"Dunno," Cloud said pointing at the other.  
  
"That would be my fault since I did not tell him," Sephiroth said. Well not entirely Sephiroth's fault, the other two didn't say anything either.  
  
"Do know know why you're here?" the glasses guy asked. He kind of looked like the president guy...but not as ugly, or fat, or mean.  
  
"Talk," Cloud replied.  
  
"Cloud uses words he knows he can say," Sephiroth said, "this leaves simple sentences, but he can get his point across faster than trying to be eloquent."  
  
"Practice," Cloud added.  
  
"And he constantly attempts to improve," Sephiroth agreed. The fat one made a noise.  
  
"It's quite an improvement," Sephiroth continued, "when we first found him he was unable to made any coherent sounds at all."  
  
"Seems like a waste of time," the fat one murmured.  
  
"Just to restart Cloud's paycheck and allow him to attempt to get into SOLIDER?" the glasses one said, "The expensive part of making a SOLDIER is done, Cloud does have enhancements and there's no need for mako treatments. Training and therapy just make up half that cost."  
  
"Sephy and Zack say I use sword like them," Cloud said firmly. He didn't know what mako or therapy was, but he was pretty certain that sword would be a big yes for these men.  
  
"And he's willing enough too," Lazard pointed out.  
  
"Sephy?" the president said skeptically.  
  
"As I said, Cloud sticks with what words he knows he can say," Sephiroth said, "He can say sir no problem."  
  
"Sir," Cloud repeated. Sephiroth said that since he was a civilian he could still say Sephiroth, but if he got in he would have to say sir more often. Sir was easy to remember at least.  
  
Sephiroth just liked hearing Cloud say his name.  
  
"Wanna stay," Cloud said, "No go back." Lazard looked confused with this one.  
  
"I explained earlier where Cloud came from," Sephiroth said, "Most of us think that Cloud was tortured while under the control of AVALANCHE. His descriptions are hard to interpret, but he seems to be describing being electrocuted multiple times on top of being beaten. He has no desire to return to them."  
  
"I don't blame him," Lazard said.  
  
"And if we let him stay?" the president added.  
  
"Work," Cloud replied, "Practice. Better."  
  
"Cloud continues his training and therapy," Sephiroth said, "he works his way up like the rest until he can hold his own in SOLDIER."  
  
**********  
  
"You were wonderful Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud perked up. Good was one thing,  _wonderful_  was something else. He was almost smiling at that.  
  
"We can do whatever you would like Cloud," Sephiroth said, "You talked very nicely and you behaved very well." Cloud hummed in acknowledgement and thought for a moment.  
  
"Home?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Tired?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. Zack had taken Cloud out to the track and weight room earlier to wipe away his excess energy before the meeting. Perhaps they had been a little too enthusiastic.  
  
"I'll have Zack bring those noodles you like," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and turned it into a soft nuzzle in Sephiroth's side. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud as the boarded the elevator.  
  
*********  
  
Sephiroth placed his PHS on his nightstand solemnly. He was being called away again, a monster infestation in Junon, many at higher levels that required his attention. He sat carefully at the edge of the bed so as not to disturb Cloud. He placed a warm hand on the small of Cloud's back, covering bruises that Cloud was extremely proud of. Sephiroth could feel a drying sheen of sleep sweat from the boy's back.  
  
Cloud was on his stomach, a pillow crushed in his arms and cushioning his head. His sleep was light and restless, waiting for his preferred heater to arrive and drive away the bad images that still plagued his subconscious. His top was bare, but Sephiroth knew Cloud rarely got to his pants unless there was some other reason to strip them off. Sephiroth started rubbing small circles, knowing it would eventually wake up his little amour.  
  
Sure enough, eyelids opened to reveal a drowsy but glowing blue. Truly glowing. As in, glowing from the aid of mako. It wasn't a new phenomenon, and Sephiroth was fairly certain that he should bring Cloud to Hojo to make sure it wasn't hurting him or anything, but Cloud didn't seem to affected by it and it never lasted long. Even now he could see the glow fading gradually. In an hour it would be gone, worked out of Cloud system naturally. Sephiroth wasn't certain how much mako he expelled through his bodily functions, but it didn't seem like much. After weeks of that sort of activity, the total sum barely acted as a full mako injection.  
  
Cloud pushed himself up on his hands, an unspoken question written all over his face.  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow," Sephiroth said. Cloud sat up completely and shook his head.  
  
"No," he said, "stay."  
  
"I have to, Cloud," Sephiroth said, "I want to stay, but I must go."  
  
"No," Cloud said, clearly on the road to a tantrum, "I good." Sephiroth smiled.  
  
"You've been very good Cloud," he said in his best soothing tone, "Other people are being bad and that's why I have to go. When that is done, I come back. That is what Zack and I do." Cloud blinked, the explosion derailed for the time being.  
  
"I good, but bad place?" Cloud asked, "Bad place better?" Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"I have to go and make a place safer for other people," Sephiroth said, "you have to stay here and keep getting better. Zack will help you."  
  
"You back?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"I'll come back and I will call you every night like last time," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Sleep now," Cloud said holding out his hand. Sephiroth took it and kissed it.  
  
"Sleep now," he repeated.   
  
*********  
  
Zack slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders as he sat and waited a little forlornly. He messed up his hair with a bright smile.  
  
"You're gonna spend the next couple days with me," Zack said, "It'll be fun, you'll see. You won't miss Sephykins one bit."  
  
"Want Seph," Cloud muttered.  
  
"Aww don't worry Spikey," Zack said, "He'll call you tonight. Besides, the rest of us want to see what you can do without Seph. I said you were going to be on your absolute best behavior." Cloud looked up at Zack.  
  
"Should we show em what you got?" Zack asked.  
  
"Kay," Cloud said with a shrug. It sounded better than waiting for Sephiroth to get back.  
  
What Zack didn't expect was for their usual training grounds to be taken by a handful of Seconds. Cloud paid them no mind. Unless they deliberately came up to him and attempted interaction he would see through them. Zack had trained that into him at least. Still he saw more than one looking at Cloud with scorn.  
  
It seems Cloud wasn't the only noticing Sephiroth's absence.  
  
"Okay Cloud offense or defense?" he asked. Cloud seemed to be spacing off to the side.  
  
"Off," Cloud said.  
  
"Alright you start then," Zack said. Cloud hummed, trying to remember which attacks he liked best. Zack blocked it when he came to a snap decision.  
  
"Oooh, nice," Zack said, "Cho musta taught you that one."  
  
"Ya," Cloud said. Zack heard a scoff off to his left and saw Kunsel smack the man next to him upside the head. Zack kept going, doing his best to ignore them. Then he heard it.  
  
"...little retard," someone muttered, forgetting about things like enhanced hearing. Just the shock that someone would say that out loud made Zack freeze. Cloud used the moment to disarm Zack. Cloud stole a glance over his shoulder, where the insult had come from. Oh shit, he knew someone was saying some pretty nasty things about him. Zack was prepared to wrestle the weapons out of Cloud's hands, when Cloud handed his own back.  
  
"That was pretty good Cloud," Zack said cheerfully trying to hide his own anger so Cloud wouldn't get any ideas, "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Mmm," Cloud hummed with a nod.  
  
"Go take care of your stuff," Zack said. Cloud nodded some more and moved off to get rid of his sword and armor. Zack turned around.  
  
"He's not stupid," Zack growled at the Seconds. A few shoulders stiffened, but nothing was said. "Don't let me catch you saying anything like that again, or have you all forgotten the chain of command here?"  
  
"Yes sir," was chorused quietly. Zack decided to let it go. For now.  
  
***********  
  
Maximillan Noll was a hard nosed bastard. There were groans from those beneath him whenever he led a missions because he was strict and stiff. More than one man would be smacked with punishment duty upon their return. He noticed all and remembered it.  
  
Naturally, the introduction of a former corporal Strife as a possible immediate First made him...leery. Cloud was young, just a kid at best. Worse, still, he was childish in nature. However, it was the General who had scrounged him up and when the General when talent hunting, what he brought back was typically the best.  
  
He himself had been among that lot once.  
  
So he watched and waited around Cloud. The kid did have some serious skill and was quite amusing to mold into his own image. The young and slightly naive kid had perfected his side trip in a matter of minutes. What he noticed was that Cloud merely required more practice and, therefore, more time for mastery. The barest of accommodations they could make for the kid fit well into that category. It would be special treatment, but (god he hated how clichéd and stupid it was) Cloud was a special person. Not that he was "special" but more that he was talented. Worth the wait.  
  
What made him frown was the whispers once the General was out of town, and out of earshot. The rest of the First's hearing was just as good. Fair was incensed (unsurprising, Fair wore his heart on his sleeve). He, however, was the hard-nosed bastard. He had no qualms about punishing half of HQ if that's what it took. His hand was twitching from the desire to start writing them out.  
  
He decided to intervene at the point where the General's name was getting dragged down with lude comments about the treatment Cloud was getting because he was the general's "little toy".   
  
"Gentlemen," Noll began, giving a pause for the groans caused by the beginning of his small speech (of which he gave many), "I can't imagine what the General and Cloud do on their down time (actually he could, because he had seen Cloud shove his tongue down the General's throat more than once and the General had zero problems with that) but that is their own business. Cloud does not receive special treatment from living with the General. In fact, I would say that living with General Sephiroth is aligned with the services Cloud requires. He needs to be supervised constantly and the General is the one who can supply that.  
  
"Furthermore, Cloud requires this 'special treatment' because, as a grunt, he was taken captive by terrorists and subjected to enough torture to make him forget his own name. If any of you would like the same treatment, I suggest you attempt the same and I say attempt because there is no guarantee that you will survive it. Have I made this predicament clear or shall I get into more detail?"  
  
It was clear enough.  
  
********  
  
Seph had handed over his house keys, but had threatened Zack with bodily harm if any drastic changes occurred. Cloud stumbled in after Zack with some of his earlier depression. Zack gave him a noogie.  
  
"Come on," Zack said, "We're gonna make dinner." Angeal hadn't just shown him how to swing a sword around. He could use a stove and an oven with rather remarkable skill despite his lack of attention span. He could show Cloud how to do something other than a sandwich.  
  
"We're gonna have some Gongagan Spaghetti," Zack said, "It sounds iffy, but it's good." Cloud merely blinked. Zack handed him a bot.  
  
"Fill it with water," he said. Cloud shuffled off to obey. Making dinner became more and more fun as Zack found little things for Cloud to do. Cut up veggies, mash up tomatoes, trickle some butter on the store-bought crescent rolls. Then Zack whistled a little bit and Cloud stared at him, mildly impressed. Then Zack decided he might as well show Cloud how to whistle and have more than one person annoy Sephiroth besides himself. That took the entire time for the meal to finish cooking.  
  
Then Zack decided he would challenge Cloud to noodle slurping races. That ended with Zack trying to snort red sauce back out of his nose and Cloud as the reigning champion. His prize: the last crescent roll.  
  
Then Cloud was back to being gloomy. Sephiroth chose that moment to call and raise morale. Cloud hung on his every word. Zack's imaginary Sephykins was doing the same to Cloud's few phrases. Zack decided to drop it. The Seph and Cloud pairing had officially garnered his approval, despite the dubious beginning.  
  
"Not too much longer," Sephiroth said, "maybe a few more days unless something big pops up, in which case it will be eradicated angrily." Zack chuckled at the thought of the poor monster that would dare attempt to further the distance between Sephiroth and Cloud.  
  
"No worries," Zack said, "Cloud has best on his very best behavior, haven't cha?"  
  
"Very," Cloud said. A new word too, things were going well so far indeed.  
  
The only bump happened at night. Cloud didn't even pretend to have his own room anymore and went to the Master bedroom. He sighed miserably at the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to help you get to sleep like Sephy does," Zack said, noting with relief and annoyance Cloud's rather disgusted expression at the thought of it, "but I'll still help ya." Cloud merely sighed.  
  
"Bedtime story?" Zack asked.  
  
Shake  
  
"Lullaby?"  
  
Shake  
  
"Jammies?"  
  
Shrug.  
  
Sephiroth's closet was less fun than anticipated, but Cloud did poke around some. He shoved Zack out as he changed, and Zack faked annoyance, but emerged in on of Sephiroth's dress shirts that fight him like an oversized nightgown.  
  
"Feel better spikey?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. Cloud convinced Zack that he would get to sleep on his own.  
  
Zack still woke up a few hours later when he heard Cloud fall off the bed. He left the guest bedroom to try and get Cloud back to sleep. A glass of milk and some extreme pouting later, Cloud was curled up, sad and alone, in Sephiroth's big bed.  
  
"It'll be okay Spike," Zack said, "Do you want me to lay with you 'till you fall asleep?" Cloud shook his head and rolled over.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the next room," Zack said.  
  
"Night," Cloud said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 15  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Mild violence and a realization of feelings  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Zack had gotten the stupid plush toy as a joke for Sephiroth. He didn't think it would last an hour before being tossed out. He was rather surprised to see it placed in a spot of honor next to Masamune's stand. He was just as surprised when Cloud swooped it up the next morning, petting and squeezing it as if it were a pet. He hadn't picked Cloud out as a stuffed animal guy. Maybe it was because he like soft, squishy things. That would explain why Sephiroth was such a softie (Ba dum chit).  
  
It was sort of a comfort thing and Cloud had some long nights, so Zack decided to let Cloud carry it around for a bit during the day. Cloud just had therapy in the afternoon. Though a bit of sword swingin' did wonders for his mood. Enough of the firsts didn't react the sight of the stuffed chocobo (that Zack was starting to call Sunny for no reason) that Zack decided Cloud carried it around more than once before this day.  
  
He turned his back for one freakin' minute to claim the V.R. room for an hour or two before he heard the crash.  
  
*******  
  
Cloud knew he was not the brightest bulb in the box. He missed a lot of things going on around him and it was a never-ending source of frustration for him. He did know, however, that he was  _not_  stupid. Plenty of people, Zack, Sephiroth, Niven, Parnell were all good examples, said that he was intelligent--a being that constantly learned.  
  
He knew he had limitations, but also he knew he could overcome them with work. It balanced itself out.  
  
He didn't know what a retard was and was still contemplating the new word when the person who said it drove his fist into his gut.  
  
Cloud was slow, but he knew it was not nice to throw people.  
  
He picked himself up, still wheezing and gasping for air but his previous training made him work through the pain. Retard might have been not a very nice word, Cloud decided. The speaker looked proud about throwing Cloud across the room. However, Cloud did know that his method and form were sloppy and probably improvised. He himself had had extensive training from the best in the world.  
  
He decided to show the mean other man how it was done.  
  
*********  
  
Sephiroth was waiting for his next set of directions by laying on his back and missing Cloud. Nights were awful. He really was used to having someone next to him. He felt...cold even though he was warm. More than once he found himself looking for Cloud before realizing he wouldn't be there. He hadn't realized the sort of tides Cloud went through during a night until it was gone.  
  
He'd cling like no other. That was a pleasant experience. Then, for no apparent reason, Cloud would push away and try to roll. Sephiroth's reciprocating embrace would halt it. Then  the unconscious Cloud would realize that there was a source of heat right next to him and the clinging would continue. Tis would repeat throughout the night. Sephiroth missed the shifting in the mattress and he didn't know why. He'd only been alert enough to observe it perhaps once or twice.  
  
His quiet musings on sleep were disturbed by a beep from his PHS. His brow furrowed at the message.  
  
 _***Cloud might be in trouble***_  
  
**********  
  
It had only taken a nice, loud shout of "CLOUD GET OFF HIM" for Cloud to stop applying pressure to the Second's arm. Luckily it wasn't broken. The man jumped to his feet the moment Cloud was off of him, ready to keep going. Cloud, however, was done.  
  
He had gotten mad. When he got mad he did bad things. He bowed his head.  
  
Zack nearly whined at the sad picture Cloud made. He was still clutching his toy chocobo by a wing and his entire posture was sad and slumped. He looked like a kid who dropped his ice cream. He somehow kept his composure and made an attempt to be neutral.  
  
Of course, the Second stated Cloud had attacked him. Cloud didn't disagree, but then Zack posed a question no one in the military usually asked.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked Cloud. There was a slightly confused pause in the room. Cloud was trying to form words.  
  
"Ah...erm...sir?" Zack turned to the new voice with a stern eye. He was steeling himself for what he was going to have to do to Cloud. The Third, not much older than Cloud and twice as green, cleared his throat.  
  
"Sergeant Matheson struck out first," he said much more confidently than he looked, "...Cl-um Cloud didn't start it." Zack was grinning evilly inside, but managed to keep his expression cool.  
  
"Is that so," Zack mused out loud, "I don't suppose you have been among those SOLDIERs who have already been warned against hazing Cloud." Matheson shifted uncomfortably.  _Gotcha_ , Zack thought.  
  
"You do of course realize that Cloud is the second deadliest person here," Zack said, "Our devoted General is the only person who's ever successfully beaten him down in a fair fight. Of course, I won't deny you the opportunity, if that's what you were intending to ask for. A fair fight with Cloudy here." Cloud perked up at the mention of "fight" and his name in the same sentence. Matheson noticed.  
  
"I won't even stop him either," Zack continued cheerfully, "he's been itching to use some of his new moves outside of practice." Cloud cocked his head. He was bad, why was Zack talking about letting him have some fun?  
  
"Or you could apologize," Zack said, "and cough up the lies. I'm sure I can find a video feed of what happened. Let's try this: If you're telling the truth, I'll let you off scott free. If you're lying, I'll lock you in an arena with Cloud." There was a moment of silence before Matheson spat out the truth. Zack gave him a hard look behind his usual smile until he apologized to Cloud, who still had no fucking clue of what was going on, and shook his hand.  
  
Noll and Cho were already discussing what types of punishments to give out. Matheson was put on the roster for a Northern Crater visit on top of the regular cleaning punishments. The bystanders were given those too (they were SOLDIERs, it was in the job description to intervene in such activity). Cloud, however, was a mystery. It was self defense, but any other man would be given some lighter punishment, just to make it fair and keep the general camaraderie of the divisions.  
  
Noll's previous attempts with Cloud had ended...not very well. Cloud  _liked_  cleaning the bathrooms with a toothbrush. He got distracted cleaning windows and it never got done. Mopping and sweeping were fun too. Cho stepped it up.  
  
He took the chocobo.  
  
"Nooo," Cloud moaned.  
  
"Hey, hey, quiet Cloud," Cho said, "We're gonna take him away because you fought and you aren't supposed to do that out here. But, hey listen Cloud, you can get him back." Cloud nodded eagerly and fell utterly silent.  
  
"If you're good for the rest of the day, Zack will give him back tonight," Cho said, "but you have to be good for the rest of the day, otherwise you have to wait until tomorrow." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Very good," Noll said, "now, I have a toothbrush and a dirty bathroom. I think you know what to do." Cloud nodded and scurried off to do as he was told.  
  
"I think I'm gonna wash the chocobo until double secret probation is over with," Zack said, "I had a feeling Sunny would be handy." He typed out a response to Sephykins, who was probably pacing with worry by now.  
  
*** _False alarm. Clear case of self-defense. Go about your business***  
  
*********_  
"What happened today? Is Cloud alright?"  
  
"Fight. Sorry."  
  
"Cloud got in a fight with a Second Class who thought Cloud needed your protection. We stopped before anything serious happened and Cloud didn't start it, so all is well. The Second Class will be freezing his ass off for assault on a civilian. We took care of it. Oh, and Cloud lost his chocobo because he fought out in public, but he was good the rest of the day so he got it back."  
  
"I good."  
  
"Yes, you were Cloud."  
  
"Oh...good. I thought...nevermind."  
  
"Hey I did too, Seph. Cloud only lost his temper because the other guy threw him across the room. He's been pretty calm actually. He probably misses you."  
  
"Want Seph."  
  
"Just another day or two, Cloud. Junon is almost clean and it's not fair for me to leave before the rest of the men do."  
  
"We can wait that long...Hey Seph? Can I take Cloud to uh...see her?"  
  
"I'm worried about Cloud going to the slums."  
  
"I'm gonna take a sword and the Turks are there anyway. Maybe she can help him. I know you two...kind of clash, but...she knows stuff alright?"  
  
"It's not Ms. Gainsborough that concerns me."  
  
"They probably think he's dead. Besides, Cloud would rather die than go back to them. They'd be morons to try and get him back, especially with how much he hates them."  
  
"Very well, Zack. I leave it at your discretion."  
  
"In and out without a trace. Now wait a sec, Cloud wants to talk to you."  
  
"Sephy?"  
  
"I'm here Cloud. Go ahead."  
  
*********  
  
Zack said they had to hold hands. It wasn't a bad thing. It just meant he could touch as much stuff. There were a lot of people so it was probably best. Cloud didn't want to get lost.  
  
The train was fun. Things moved fast outside the window and Zack let him have a seat close to the window.  
  
He kind of recognized the new place. It was dark...like at the bad place. He shivered a little.  
  
"Hey," Zack said, "don't be scared. Aerith is super nice. She won't hurt you."  
  
"Not scare," Cloud said.  
  
"Give me five minutes and if you want to leave we'll go," Zack said.  
  
"Kay," Cloud said. Zack wouldn't let Aerith do bad things. If he did then Sephiroth would be mad. He looked at where Zack was leading him. It didn't look so bad really. A little run-down and old.  
  
"It's an old church," Zack said, "she grows some flowers here. It's real pretty." Hmm...flowers sounded familiar...and pretty. Zack just pushed the door open.  
  
"Aerith?" he called, "Hey Aerith!"  
  
"Back here Zack!" Aerith called, "Did you bring your friend?"  
  
"Come on Cloud," Zack said. Cloud followed behind him, looking at everything. He spent an inordinate amount of time staring at the hole where Zack fell in.  
  
"Oh, who's this?"  
  
Cloud jerked down his head and saw a brown haired girl with a lot of pretty yellow things.  _Flowers_. He blinked. It was pretty.  
  
"Tell her your name," Zack prompted a nudge.  
  
"Clow," Cloud said.  
  
"Well, hi Cloud," she said, "I'm Aerith."  
  
"Airth," Cloud said. She laughed.  
  
"That's close enough," she said, "does your head still hurt?" Cloud rubbed the small bump he earned after falling off the bed this morning.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Well that's good," she said, "I thought Zack would be coming today. Do want some cookies? My mother made some for me."  
  
"Ya," Cloud said. If they were anything like the cookies Zack usually brought...they were the same cookies. He took five before Zack could eat them all. He shoved one in his mouth when Zack tried to grab it playfully. Aerith laughed again. Cloud moved towards the flowers slowly as he munched slowly.  
  
"It's okay," Aerith said, "You can have some if you want. I can always grow more." Cloud paused. He crouched down at the end of the torn up wood flooring, not quite daring to step over.  
  
"They're stronger than they look," she said, "you won't kill them. See, here." She held one out to him. "This one's for you." Cloud took it delicately with both hands like he did everything that was precious to him.  
  
"One day it will wither," Aerith said, "but you can always come and ask me for a new one. I won't tell you no."  
  
"Thank you Airth," Cloud said. Aerith's eyes became a little unfocused.  
  
"You can speak very well," Aerith said, "I know you were hurt pretty bad, but Zack and your special one have helped you so much." She smiled suddenly, as if she realized something. "The Planet likes him better with you." Cloud smiled back. A real smile, a very rare one. He knew who she was talking about even though Zack was clueless. Aerith snapped out of it.  
  
"Here," she said, "why don't you help me get rid of weeds as payment. I'll give you a bouquet when you want to go."  
  
"Kay," Cloud said. Aerith was nice and weeding was fun. She gave him a bunch of flowers and they reminded him of Sephiroth in a way that didn't make him sad.  
  
**********  
Sephiroth stared out the window of the transport. It wasn't unusual for him to be a little distant. He was the head of an army after all. He had reports, protocols, and just general maintenance.  
  
But his mind wasn't on that. He was daydreaming about Cloud. He wondered what it would be like to be with Cloud. On a mission. These men obeyed, but he had to stop and wait for them, even when he went up against the high level monsters and they a lower level.  
  
Cloud would be smooth and dynamic. Cloud was the best, the only person who could keep up with him.  _The one and only_ , he thought. He sighed as Midgar came into view. Soon enough. He checked the parcel in his coat pocket for the fifth time. Cloud's present was still there.  
  
It would have to wait until tonight though. He did have those other General-ish duties to do.  
  
However, it didn't stop him from willing Cloud to look over when he caught sight of yellow spikes bobbing across the commons. He half hoped Cloud would come over for...for a hug.  
  
He did.  
  
"Sephy, Sephy, Sephy!" Cloud cried out as he leapt up to wrap his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth caught him and hid a smirk behind Cloud's hair (once again proving Cloud's plumage was beyond compare).  
  
"I'm back Cloud," he said quietly. Zack broke them up discreetly.  
  
"Come on, Spike," Zack said, "Parnell's gonna be pissed if you're late again."  
  
**********  
Sephiroth beat Cloud home. He imagined Cloud was either having a very serious conversation at his therapy or was just blubbering happily. Neither were unappealing.  
  
He noticed a vase of flowers, centered upon the kitchen table with fresh water within. He had met Aerith before (and unlike Zack knew exactly what she was), but realized immediately that she was uncomfortable around him. She was conflicted between Zack's flushing respect for him and the Lifestream's insistence that he was an abomination.  
  
She had no qualms about Cloud though. He stared at her gift to him and strangely found himself thinking warmly of Cloud.  
  
The door opened quietly.  
  
"Seph you in?" Zack's voice called.  
  
"Yes," Sephiroth said making his way there.  
  
"Then I'll take my leave then," Zack said, "Cloud you are on your own for the evening." The door shut behind him and Sephiroth did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He kissed Cloud. Cloud enfolded himself in the embrace and deepened it. For a moment they stood there quietly, simply reacquainting themselves with the other.  
  
Then they pulled apart to look at each other. Cloud jumped up and Sephiroth caught him again. Sephiroth made it to his den area before he dropped to the floor with Cloud beneath him. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 16  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut and fluff, my two favorite things  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Sephiroth carried Cloud to the bedroom, the young man clinging tiredly to Sephiroth's neck, but still feathering kisses on his shoulders.  
  
"I missed you Cloud," Sephiroth said, as if having sex on his couch, his counters, and the walls in his hallway hadn't cemented that fact enough. Cloud didn't make a response. The only sound he made was a groan as Sephiroth laid him down. Sephiroth crept into his bed behind Cloud and held him close. Cloud settled in with a wordless mutter.  
  
He knew they should probably clean up properly, but all fucked out was a fine descriptor of their current mood. He had wiped up what he could and planned on a long soak in the morning. He was tired and Cloud was already asleep.  
  
"Good night Cloud," Sephiroth breathed. Cloud squeezed his arm in his sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth awoke first. He glanced at his clock 4:30. He sighed. Cloud's internal clock wouldn't wake him for another hour and a half. Sephiroth tightened his hold experimentally. Cloud shifted slightly, but didn't wake. He nuzzled Cloud's neck quietly and earned a sleepy groan.  
  
But he needed Cloud to be awake right now.  
  
"Cloud," he whispered and gave a gentle shake.  
  
"Mmmm..." Cloud groaned, but his eyes blinked open sleepily.  
  
"Can I have more?" Sephiroth asked with another nuzzle.  
  
"Mmm...kay," Cloud said, but didn't move. Sephiroth could make sure it worked. He wasn't interested in foreplay at that moment. Cloud shifted his legs as Sephiroth gently nudged them.  He touched Cloud's rear gently, giving him the option to decline if he wasn't awake enough to know what he was being asked. Cloud spread his legs a little more.  
  
"S'okay," Cloud mumbled. Sephiroth bent over so Cloud wouldn't have to move and kissed him quietly as he prepared Cloud. It went faster due to their activities just a few hours previously. Sephiroth broke one of Cloud's wishes and cast a Cure. In his sleepy state, Cloud didn't mind as much. It felt kind of good actually. By the time Sephiroth was ready, Cloud had full feeling back, but he didn't shift in the least.  
  
Sephiroth wondered why he hadn't tried this before. Cloud was wonderfully accommodating when he was tired. He was so high strung most of the time that it never came out. This time the entire act of sex felt like one long and orgasmic cuddle. They rocked in unison for who knows how long. Cloud merely pressed himself back and let Sephiroth control their movements. Sephiroth's mouth was firmly attached to the back of Cloud's neck. When he reached around, Cloud was hard. He barely touched Cloud when the young man came with a sharp gasp. He followed suit, feeling the act was only natural at this point.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked after a few quiet moments. But Cloud was asleep again. Sephiroth laughed lightly at the small smile gracing Cloud's face. They were still a mess. Cloud hardly stirred when he was picked up again.

* * *

Cloud was having a wonderful dream. Sephiroth was in it and doing such wonderful things to him. Cloud didn't even move as sharp bursts of pleasure shot up his spine. And of course there were kisses. It felt so real, he wasn't even sure it was a dream.  
  
Then he woke up in water.  
  
Water?  
  
He felt warm soapy water cascade down his back and shivered in delight.  
  
"Good morning Cloud," Sephiroth's voice said. Cloud looked up. Sephiroth was home!  
  
"Sephy," Cloud said. He leaned up, managing to miss Sephiroth's mouth, but landing gracefully on his nose instead. Sephiroth kissed his chin in return. They were in the bathtub and Sephiroth was washing him.  
  
"Head back," Sephiroth directed. Cloud leaned back, supported by Sephiroth's arm around his waist and rinsed out his hair. He liked it when Sephiroth washed his hair (Cloud tended to get soap in his eyes) but...  
  
"Me you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You want to wash my hair?" Sephiroth clarified. Cloud nodded.  
  
"I already did it," Sephiroth said, "next time." Cloud made an affirming noise.  
  
"Do you want to stay here today or should we stick to your schedule?" Sephiroth asked as he picked up a few towels.  
  
"Stay," Cloud said.  
  
"Then we'll stay," Sephiroth said. He pulled Cloud up as he stood and wrapped him in a towel. Sephiroth left Cloud to finish his morning grooming and picked up the mess they left in their wake the night before. He scooped up his discarded coat and a package fell out. Cloud's present. He had forgotten.   
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth called as he made his way back, holding a pile of clothes in one hand and Cloud's gift in his other. Cloud poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.   
  
"I meant to give you this last night," Sephiroth said. Cloud started at the package for a few moments. Sephiroth waited patiently until he took it. Cloud leaned back to spit and stepped out of the bathroom. Sephiroth was used to seeing people merely tear wrapping paper to shreds, but Cloud pulled it apart carefully and kept it in one piece.   
  
It was just a book, but Cloud's eyes brightened and widened at the sight of it. 

* * *

At nine the calls started coming in. People were looking for SOLDIER to fix their problems and Sephiroth managed to delegate them to someone else. At one point he felt glad to have Turks because Tseng called to tell him not to assist Scarlett with her latest testing. Sephiroth reveled in telling that bitch to fuck off.  
  
Then Parnell called. Cloud had done another psych eval while he was gone.  
  
"69," she said, "It might be a fluke, but judging by his current progress it might be real. He might be ready to join within the next six months." Sephiroth didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thank you," he said, not meaning the crispness of his tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth called. Cloud was engrossed in his new book. He pulled himself away.  
  
"Cloud, Dr. Parnell called," Sephiroth said, "she said you were doing very very well."  
  
"I good," Cloud said with pride.  
  
"Yes you are," Sephiroth said, "you might be able to work with me soon." Cloud looked up.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Sephiroth said. Cloud smiled. 

* * *

Sephiroth was discreet with the news. Had Cloud been able to apply or, even better, had gotten in then he would have spoken more about it. Parnell had told Zack, knowing that he was Cloud's friend and worked with Cloud almost as much as Sephiroth did.   
  
Zack thought it was cause for celebration. He and Sephiroth argued back and forth about it. Zack spread the word through the Firsts, but Sephiroth halted it at the seconds. Zack tried to throw and office party. Sephiroth accepted any gifts (mostly chocolate), but did not let Cloud become the center of attention all at once.   
  
"Come on," Zack said, "the kid's nearly human again. It's a great thing!"  
  
"It is," Sephiroth said, "but not everyone sees it as an achievement."   
  
"When you found him he probably didn't even register on that test," Zack said, "Now he's nearly on par with the majority of the population."   
  
"For him this is astounding," Sephiroth said, "but not for, as you put it, the majority of the population." They reached a compromise: Sephiroth would allow a small celebration between them. Zack would bring cake and let Cloud eat it too, but no large number of guests.  
  
"Can I bring Aerith?" Zack asked.   
  
"So long as you bring less than three you can bring whomever," Sephiroth said.   
  
"But you're not bringing anyone," Zack said.   
  
"Which is why you can bring two." He was not looking forward to another strained evening with Ms. Gainsborough, but Cloud liked her enough to make it worth it. Cloud was mostly excited about the cake. He didn't remember eating it before. Zack promised a chocolate one too.   
  
Cloud had trouble taking his eyes off the box when it came in.   
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth prompted, "Say hello."  
  
"'Lo Zack," Cloud said, "'Lo Airth."   
  
"It's nice to see you again Cloud," Aerith said. She had another bouquet in her arms, but didn't hand them over just yet. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair.   
  
"We can eat it now, Cloudy," Zack said, "I've bet you've been climbing up the walls waiting."  
  
"No I good," Cloud said, "I rea."   
  
"Huh?" Zack asked.   
  
"He's been reading," Aerith said, beating Sephiroth to the punch. Cloud nodded.   
  
"Alright then," Zack said, "I cut you the first piece, since this is about you and all."   
  
"Mmm," Cloud hummed happily. Aerith stepped a little closer to Sephiroth. He was torn between standing his ground and moving away to make her less uncomfortable. She held out the flowers to him.   
  
"It is kind of you to spare some for Cloud," Sephiroth murmured as he took them. The one's in their vase were nearly dead.   
  
"No, these are for you," Aerith said.   
  
"What?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"These flowers are for you," Aerith said, "If I didn't give them to you, then Cloud would." Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. As he looked at them he found his thoughts focusing on Cloud again.   
  
"Why do you make them do that?" Sephiroth asked. Aerith looked over questioningly. "Why do you make the flowers make me think of Cloud?" Sephiroth asked quietly.   
  
"I don't," Aerith said, "Why do you think people give each other flowers?" Cloud broke Sephiroth's train of thought.   
  
"Sephy? Cake?" he asked.   
  
"You two better get over here before Cloud eats the whole thing," Zack said. Cake apparently was one of the most amazing things Cloud had ever eaten. The one Zack had bought was small, but rich. Cloud still managed to eat three pieces of it, before he was satisfied. He smiled at Zack and Aerith. Zack teased her until she became fed up with him, then she shoved a good chunk in his face in revenge. Zack laughed as he wiped it off. Cloud did no such thing to Sephiroth, but did offer him few bites when Sephiroth refused his own piece. He was still taken aback by the change in Aerith's demeanor. What had happened to make her feel more at ease with him?   
  
He was still pondering it when Zack said he had to walk Aerith home.   
  
"Remember you can always ask me for more flowers," Aerith said before they left. Sephiroth wasn't sure which one of them she was talking too. The thought left his mind as Cloud led him to the bedroom.   
  
They had had sex in many places and positions, but Cloud put them in one that became Sephiroth's favorite. Cloud pushed Sephiroth onto his back once he was prepared and straddled him. They had done this part before, but Sephiroth had always taken control. Sephiroth let go of the reins this time.   
  
Penetration had always been his favorite part. It wasn't the feel of it, but the look on Cloud's face. It was a look of extreme concentration and complete bliss. It was beautiful. What he hadn't seen before was Cloud opening his eyes once fully seated to give a smoldering look to the one below him. Nor had he seen Cloud rise up on his cock and slowly lower himself back down. He ran his hands over what skin he could reach as Cloud concentrated on keeping his rhythm. When his thighs began to shake, Cloud picked up the pace. Sephiroth's hands found a place on his hips.   
  
Sephiroth let Cloud pull the climax from his body, to make his abdominal muscles jerk and shudder and force him to release a shaky moan. He wanted to give Cloud a show after his performance. Cloud outdid him, his body folding, his head moving back, and his mouth open in a silent cry as he spilled across Sephiroth's stomach.   
  
Sephiroth pulled him down next to him, feeling sated. He knew why people brought another flowers. It was to ask if they thought of you when they looked at the delicate blossoms in turn. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 17  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: R (For Language)  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Much swearing  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Sephiroth frowned. He did not approve of his fanclub on principle. They didn't respond well to any acknowledgement whatsoever, so he usually tried to ignore their existence. Only when they got in an uproar did he ever say anything relatively relating to them  
  
They were in an uproar. They had found out about Cloud.  
  
Somehow somewhere they had gotten a picture of he and Cloud holding hands (and he would admit it was a pretty good picture of them too). Cloud was looking up at him, with what looked like a smile (it wasn't, Cloud was just talking). He had Sephiroth's undivided attention as per usual. Zack said it looked like they were going on a date since they were both in civilian wear.  
  
Why had he made Cloud leave his chocobo at home? That might have made this so much easier to explain.  
  
He had to quarantine Cloud within their apartment just to make so no morons had the genius to try and assault him. That wouldn't end well. Cloud still would give as good as he got. For the second time Sephiroth opened his private home to others. His Firsts came to figure out what the hell to do.  
  
"There's at least twenty threats on the forums against Cloud," Zack said, "From skinning him alive to boiling him in oil."  
  
"I'd love to see them try," Pearson said.  
  
"Why?" Cloud asked.  
  
"They're obsessed with Sephiroth," Noll said, "You being with him ruins their dreams. Not that they had a chance anyway." Cloud nodded, but gave no input.  
  
"Cloud why don't you get everyone something to drink," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Kay," Cloud said and walked off.  
  
"You don't have to," Pearson said.  
  
"He's been trapped in here for three days," Sephiroth said, "You're my new distraction." Zack laughed.  
  
"Poor kid," Zack said. While the others planned, Zack had a conversation that ended up a wrestling match with Cloud and kept him occupied and calm. The plan had multiple layers. One: make it clear that Cloud was very much a special case when it came to SOLDIER. Two: get good P.R. for ShinRa so that the fat bastard at the top couldn't sabotage Cloud's chances in the future (not that he would, but there was always a chance). Three: put a slight, if imaginary, divide between Sephiroth and Cloud, Zack just happened to fit the bill. Final part: Make Cloud look good.  
  
They made a skeleton for ShinRa's Public Relations to flesh out and spread, mostly talking about how Cloud was a talented, but very delicate young man who had suffered some sort of trauma that made it difficult for him to be within society and required help. They added in random quotes about how Cloud seemed to miss obvious social queues, but was brilliant with a sword in his hands. They made it sound as if Sephiroth had opened up to the boy elsewhere and had taken him in because he had no where else to go. It was simply a stretch of the truth, but hopefully it was enough for most people to buy it. Zack printed out pictures from his PHS of Cloud sitting and staring out the window, training, and even one with Sunny the stuffed Chocobo.  
  
All they could do was wait.  
  
Sephiroth brooded for several days, hoping he had not caught the attention of AVALANCHE or anyone else who would undo all of Cloud's successes.  
  
Cloud read the article over and over wondering why there were things missing here and there (like how Sephiroth gave hugs and such) but decided it was probably for that privacy thing again.

* * *

It turned out that Sephiroth's immediate worry should not have been AVALANCHE. In his skimmings of Cloud's file he had missed one very important detail about Cloud's past. Cloud had a family.  
  
"Sir," the front desk said wearily, "there's a woman who's been calling religiously for the past five hours demanding to speak to Cloud Strife." Sephiroth stiffed, but ordered the transfer.  
  
"I don't care who the hell you are or what the hell you're supposed to be doing," a very angry and somewhat teary female voice said, "That is  _my_ son and I demand that I talk to him right now! It's been over eight months and I need to talk to him."  
  
"Madam," Sephiroth said calmly. He had to repeat himself several times before she calmed herself enough to listen.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Cloud is not here right now," he said politely.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my son!" she yelled.  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened to him," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Oh God," she said. Sephiroth realized at this point he had no fucking clue what to do. He started paging and texting Zack to get his ass up here and help him. Zack came in at top speed.  
  
"What happened, what's up?" Zack said. Sephiroth put the woman he could only assume was Cloud's mother on speaker.  
  
"I never should have let him leave," she said, "I knew something bad would happen and-"  
  
"Excuse me miss," Zack said getting into socialize mode.  
  
"And who the fuck are you," the woman moaned back.  
  
"SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair," Zack said without missing a beat, "And your name?"  
  
"Avril Strife," she said, "Now where is Cloud for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Oh...oh I am so sorry," Zack said sinking into a free seat even though there was no audience to watch him, "Cloud...Cloud is...well...about nine months ago maybe he went missing after his patrol was sabotaged."  
  
"What!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Zack continued, "I did put out a missing person's report, but...look I don't know if anyone followed up on it."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" the woman said.  
  
"Calm down," Zack said, "he was found. He's alright, okay. He's...he's different though."  
  
"What the hell do you mean he's different," she said.  
  
"I don't know what happened to him and I don't want to know," Zack said, "What I do know is that his kidnappers tried to turn him into a mindless killing machine." It sounded like she was starting to weep again.  
  
"He's getting better though," Zack said, "Cloud is...he's not the same Cloud, but...he's healthy, he learns, he...god I love the little dude." She made a choked noise that may have been a sob or a forced laugh.  
  
"I could arrange for you to come to Midgar," Sephiroth said, "I can't make any guarantees, but Cloud might recognize you. He almost recognized Zack when we first found him."  
  
"And how would you do that Mr-Cloud-can't-come-to-the-phone-right-now?" Avril snapped.  
  
"I am the General of SOLDIER," Sephiroth said, "I can make many things happen."

* * *

Avril did hitch a ride from Nibelheim to Rocket Town as directed, not really expecting an air transport just for her. She didn't expect a rambunctious young man to be joining her . Cloud sent a few letters home, enough to recognize Zack Fair when they met face-to-face.  
  
"I know it's a horrible shock," Zack said, "I mean, it nearly killed me seeing him in the infirmary when he first came in, but he's so much better. Really he is. He was violent and just couldn't get any words out. He didn't know anything else.  
  
"But now...he's never going to be the old Cloud again, but...this new Cloud is hard not to love. He talks like a baby, but he's so proud of what he can say that you can't break it to him like that. He fucking  _loves_ -I mean, he really loves hugs. I train with him and he gives them out when he does a good job, which is always. There is the thing with...a stuffed animal, but that one is entirely my fault so you can't blame him." Avril got maybe five whole sentences in during the three hour ride to Midgar, but would admit that the weight that had been growing and festering for nearly a year was lighter after listening to Zack go on and on about Cloud.  
  
Zack really did love Cloud. She could see that.  
  
"He's a lovable little fucker," Zack said as she pointed that out. The ship shuddered as it started to land. Avril managed to keep herself from turning green. Zack kept talking as a distraction.  
  
"I mean, he's...okay he's kind of an asshole," Zack admitted, "He likes things his own way, but...he's so easy to please and...he's so goddamn cute-I mean-" Avril started laughing.  
  
"Whatever foul mouth you think you have I can probably match it," she said.

* * *

Avril Showers's parent's were hippes. For real. They were totally into the whole living in tune with nature deal. Why do you think they named their daughter some crazy version of April showers (bring may flowers). She tolerated it until she was eighteen. At that point she realized that most of the people surrounding her were drugged up morons, even her parents (I mean seriously, they couldn't even spell April right).  
  
Needless to say, her parents were disappointed when she ditched the headbands and wool clothes to put on some jeans and a bra and get a real fucking job. It was just a gig at a library, but she could read all she wanted and that was the real eye opener for her.  
  
She was there a little less than a year when she met...him. Mr. Strife. He was quiet and checked out a lot of books about mako and energy, but he was polite. And he was gorgeous. He looked like the picture of dark and broody, except that he smiled. Avril herself was the one who was grumpy all the time.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Uh...hello," she replied. The picture of genius she was, but he smiled anyway. It took a couple months to realize he was smiling at her and not her anti-social behavior. She was the one who plucked up the courage to ask Mr-Darcy-look-alike for a drink after work. He accepted. The next ten months were learning as much as possible about him. Meaning, he knocked her up and it was beautiful.  
  
Avril was  _not_  going to her parents to explain that she was pregnant and probably going to get married to some dude she met eight months ago (Except that he was handsome and was planning on helping to build a mako reactor in his hometown and that he was totes head over heels for her). Therefore, it was his parents it was. In fucking Nibelheim. She actually had to look that one up.  
  
His parents took to his proposal to the pregnant, blonde, former hippie as well as you'd expect. For a brief moment, Avril actually thought she was shit out of luck. Then she asked to not be sent back to her stoner parents. That was apparently the winning statement of the evening because Mama Strife totally accepted her.  
  
That's when shit started. No one else really liked the knocked up Avril Strife. At all. They assumed she was some knocked up whore. Then Mama and Papa Strife took sick. They were really fucking old (a direct quote from a senile Papa Strife). Avril did the good daughter-in-law gig and took care of them 'til they passed. They were properly grateful of course, left them everything.  
  
What really broke the former free spirit was when her husband took sick. She loved this sonofabitch. He couldn't just get sick and leave her. He had no intention of that, but...one doesn't argue when the lifestream pulls you in. He died when Cloud was eighteen months. Avril didn't deny him when he insisted on naming their son.  
  
Avril had hoped Cloud would take after his Dad, but no luck. He was all blonde and blue eyes, like she was. His Dad thought he was perfect though.  
  
Cloud ended up glum and broody like she was, but he liked to read. That Tifa didn't help their reputation one bit. Cloud had lost his Dad and didn't go fucking searching at the top of a goddamn mountain. It wasn't Cloud's fault Tifa was a fucking dipshit who couldn't tell when a bridge was shot to shit. Hell, it wasn't Cloud's fault they didn't to fucking maintenance on it either, or that Mayor Go-fuck-yourself Lockhart couldn't raise his one goddamn kid.  
  
Cloud was broody and lonely and wanted so much to fit in. She had thought that maybe a change of scenery would do good for him. She couldn't move them, caring for her dying family had sucked her dry and she barely made due with her wages as the school librarian. She let him go.

* * *

"Someone's come to see you," Zack said brightly. Cloud looked up.  
  
"She's a...really old friend," Zack said, "I hope you recognize her." Cloud's brow furrowed. He didn't remember people from before the bad place.  
  
"Just smile and be nice to her," Zack said, "she misses you and just wants to see that you're okay." Cloud nodded.  
  
"I good," he said firmly. Zack beamed back his affirmative. He knocked at a door before he opened it.  
  
"Mrs. Strife, I have the package," Zack said lightly, "go on in Cloud." Cloud stepped around him and into Dr. Parnell's empty office. Well almost, there was another lady there. She had blonde hair like he did. And the eyes...  
  
"Hello Cloud," she said softly. Cloud said nothing but just stared.  
  
"I...I've really missed you," she said, "I waited to hear from you, but..." Cloud still did nothing.  
  
"Sometimes it just takes a minute for it to click," Zack said behind him. Cloud saw tears streak down the woman's face. She was biting her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud," she said wiping her tears away, "Can I...come closer?" Cloud stepped closer instead.  
  
"Ma?" he said. Avril burst into tears at that.  
  
"Mama!" Cloud said with absolute certainty.

* * *

Sephiroth watched as Cloud hugged his mother for a good ten minutes as she sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't understand a lot of what she said, but it seemed to be terms of endearments. Zack nudged him as he joined him.  
  
"He recognizes her," Zack said, "I'm not sure he know's what 'ma' means, but he knows that she's at least a friend." Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"He and I are going to show her around a bit," Zack said, "make sure she's okay with him staying here." Sephiroth's nod was more forced this time.  
  
"And of course...meet you," Zack finished. Sephiroth jerked towards him.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"Hey," Zack said, "Cloud likes you best. Of course he wants his favorite people to meet. There's no way you can hide from her forever." Sure enough, Cloud was already starting to lead her around by a hand.  
  
"I'd prepare a speech if I were you," Zack offered.

* * *

Ma had been nice to him. She had been kind of like Sephiroth, but Cloud had been smaller. He didn't know what had happened to her, but she was here now. She was still crying, but had told him it was because she was happy. Cloud had once cried because Sephiroth hadn't stopped tickling him and supposed it might be the same thing.  
  
She was nice to hug and let him do it all he wanted too. Kisses were for Sephiroth, however. Cloud showed her all of his favorite places. It didn't look like she liked the V.R. room as much, but Cloud insisted he had fun in there. The stables she liked, but Lady didn't like Ma as much as she liked Cloud. The babies liked her, so that was good. They were far from Lady so there was no pecking today. A lot of the Firsts came up to say hi and made Ma feel more happy and less teary.  
  
But, he didn't see Sephiroth for awhile. Hmm...Sephiroth had to meet Ma.  
  
Avril was shocked at the state Cloud was in. He was...a child again. He looked at the world around him with a bright-eyed wonder. He was so unlike the broody boy who left home a year ago. She was expecting the limited vocabulary and violent tendencies, but not everything else. Cloud had jerked her arm once and then stopped to apologize like three hundred times. He had been extremely gentle after that. He pointed out little things that only few people noticed.  
  
Things that his Dad would notice.  
  
It was and it wasn't her Cloud. She let him lead her around, because it was all the same to her now.

* * *

Sephiroth was actually hoping to sneak away, but did it so that Cloud would at least have a chance at finding him to be fair. He hid his cringe when he heard the shouted "Sephy". He wasn't sure why he was avoiding Mrs. Strife, but guessed it had to do with making sure she stayed comfortable, like he did with Aerith. He turned around bravely to face her at last.

  
"Hello Cloud," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Sephy, Ma." Cloud said. Avril stared up at the strangest and most deadly looking person she had seen. Zack had at least looked like a puppy. This man...he was steel. Sephiroth could see the woman starting to recoil slightly. Cloud huffed at their indecisiveness and pulled their hands together to shake like Mr. Niven had showed him. The both blinked and looked at Cloud. Then shook.  
  
"Nice to meet you?" Avril said.  
  
"A pleasure," Sephiroth said. Cloud smiled.  
  
It was a given that Avril would come home with them after that. Sephiroth walked behind them, letting Cloud point out all the things he found interesting to his mother. She nodded and kept her attention on her son, but spared one glance behind them. He hoped he hadn't looked menacing.  
  
Avril, however, realized she had seen that look before.

* * *

"Home," Cloud stated as he neatly bounced in.  
  
"Shoes, Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded in remembrance and slipped off his boots and set them neatly aside before dragging Avril around to the grand tour of "home".  
  
It was bigger than their entire house in Nibelheim and it was only the ground floor. Avril realized Cloud had it fuckin' made. He had spacious rooms, a mountain of friends, and a killer bodyguard.  
  
This man wasn't as handsome as the one who had knocked her up, but hey, to each their own.  
  
For Cloud everything in here was Sephy this and Sephy that. The man of steel she had seen would not resort to just "Sephy", but this guy did. He had no problem with it. His only criticisms were reduced to just a simple "Cloud". And the word was savored as it was spoken. You could hear it had you heard your own name spoken in the same manner once upon a time.   
  
That and he was definitely making bedroom eyes at Cloud when he thought she wasn't looking. She waited patiently until Cloud had scampered off excitedly to get something to show her before making her move.  
  
"So Sephy," she said, "how did you end up with Cloud?" He was silent for a long moment. She thought he might actually cough it up right away and make things easy.  
  
"I was the one who found Cloud," Sephiroth said, "We had the strongest relationship and I felt it was best he stuck with the things he knew."  
  
"Just like that?" she said.  
  
"...I didn't mind," he said. Zack had mentioned something about their dear and devoted general being socially retarded. Cloud might actually have better social skills and he couldn't even pronounce "conversation" correctly.  
  
"What are you getting from this?" Avril said.  
  
"...I'm not certain what you mean," Sephiroth replied.  
  
"What do you get in return for letting Cloud live here with you," she said. Sephiroth was quiet.  
  
"I don't get anything," he said, "unless Cloud wants to give it." Avril relaxed internally. She had herself a giant softie here. She hadn't been certain, but now she was positive that Sephiroth looked at her Cloud the same way her husband had done when she was still working behind the book desk. Cloud came back with his chocobo in tow. He held it up to his mother.  
  
"Lovely," Avril said.  
  
"For you," Cloud said.  
  
"Oh...no," she said, "Zack said that is yours. You should keep it. Thanks though." Cloud then hugged the poor thing in his tight grip as if he had actually been scared of letting it go. She laughed.   
  
"I would never take your little buddy," Avril said, "you need him more than I do."  
  
"And you, you don't have to hide it," Avril said. Sephiroth said nothing.   
  
"Sephiroth is good to you, Cloud?" Avril asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Cloud said, "Gives hugs and kisses." Avril smirked in triumph.  
  
"Hugs and kisses," she repeated. Sephiroth was actually averting his eyes.

* * *

Cloud insisted she stay for dinner and Sephiroth found out that Mrs. Avril Strife gave a shit about two things: her son and books. The rest could go to hell. She was also a second generation liberal and had absolutely no care about her son's love life. She just used it for her own amusement, going so far as to get Cloud to get one of his kisses in front of her.  
  
"I have one warning for you," she said darkly, "If you ever hurt Cloud, if you so much as make him cry, I will make sure you wish you had never been born. I will come back from the Lifestream and fuckin' haunt you if I have to, but you will regret that day until you come to meet me." Sephiroth rarely had the cause to even worry about another opponent, but found her threat to be...rather convincing.  
  
"I have no intentions of that," he said.  
  
"I know," she said, "but I just want to make sure you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whatever the official storyline says, Cloud is not a name that simply pops up in backwater town.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 18  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: R, perhaps NC-17. Check warnings.  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Violence, Blowjob  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I got distracted by shiny things on the FFVII Kink Meme page. My bad.

Avril didn't stay long. She had a house in Nibelheim and bills don't pay themselves. That made Cloud sad. Not upset, sad. He wouldn't stop hugging her.  
  
"Aww I know sweet heart," Avril said, "I'll visit as soon as I can though." Cloud nodded, but didn't let her go.  
  
"Cloud you must let me go," Avril said, "I promise to come back, but I can't stay with you and Sephy." Cloud nodded again.  
  
"Okay," he said as he let go, "back soon."  
  
"I promise," Avril said. Nevermind that she couldn't afford to come back. She'd find a fucking way. Sephiroth met her at the door.  
  
"You could move closer," he said softly.  
  
"I would have moved us long ago if I could have afforded it," Avril replied, "I simply don't have the money."  
  
"I'll pay for it," Sephiroth said without hesitation. Avril stared at him in shock for a good minute.  
  
"You'd pay for a near stranger to move to a high class city?" Avril said.  
  
"I can afford it," Sephiroth said. Avril didn't doubt that. The man did run an army. "You make Cloud happy," Sephiroth said, "Cloud doesn't like most people, but you make him happy."  
  
"You'd do this just to make Cloud happy?" Avril said.  
  
"Yes," Sephiroth said. Dear God, this man loved her son. This was solid proof right here.  
  
"Alright," she said, "Find me a decent house and I'll pack my shit up."  
  


* * *

  
"You're sure you want him back? You can't make another one?"  
  
"I don't know what I did the first time so yes, we need him back."  
  
"He's been with them for ten months. He was a lost cause before, he's probably worse now."  
  
"Unless you feel like taking out Sephiroth yourself, you should bring that little blonde runt back to me so I can start reversing whatever damage ShinRa has done."  
  


* * *

  
Cloud wanted to see what the other guys were reading that was so interesting. He liked reading. He had three books now and he read them a lot. Zack tried to show it to him, but Sephiroth kept stopping him.  
  
"See?" Cloud asked. He would have said please, but he kept saying it wrong.  
  
"Just show him Seph," Zack said, "it's not a big deal."  
  
"I don't want him to get upset," Sephiroth said.  
  
"No mad," Cloud said, "Want see." Sephiroth shook his head.  
  
"C'mon Seph," Zack said, "He knows the truth, just let him see what they said about him." Sephiroth hesitated.  
  
"'Lee~se?" Cloud said. Zack hand to hand it to the kid. Zack himself was the master of the puppy dog pout, but Cloud certainly had the eyes for pleading. Sephiroth turned away.  
  
"Fine," he said. Zack handed the print off to Cloud who began reading carefully.  
  
 _News has come out about the man seen with Sephiroth on a date. It turns out he is more than a simple date for our lovely Sephiroth. The man is known as Cloud Strife. He has been taken in, seemingly by the good of Sephiroth's dear heart. Cloud is apparently a grand sword prodigy, good enough to catch the eye of one of the best, and not too bad to look at either. The latest sources do indicate the Cloud does live with Sephiroth but judging by other information, Sephiroth has taken the role of caretaker._  
  
We have no source as to what is wrong with the young Cloud Strife, but he is unable to live on his own and has a very pronounced speech problem (no pun intended). What we have garnered from our sources and from pictures included is that Cloud and Sephiroth have become unlikely friends and roommates. The heads of the Silver Elite wish the best of luck to Cloud Strife. If anyone is to make the best of this poor soul it would be Sephiroth. We hope to see more of him in the near future.   
  
There was more stuff, talking about that sex thing again, saying if Cloud was doing that he would be in big trouble. That ship had sailed long ago and Cloud knew that. Whatever it was that Sephiroth and he were doing...it wasn't sex. Not anymore.  
  
He liked the picture of he and Sephiroth. Cloud thought that he looked especially good in it, but Sephiroth looked pretty normal. He looked at it a long time.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud looked up. He pointed at the picture.  
  
"Mine?" he asked. Zack burst out laughing.  
  
"You were so worried and the only thing he really cares about is the picture," Zack said, "I'll get you a copy, Cloudy. I'll frame it too." Cloud hummed happily then moved over to Sephiroth who still had his not happy face on.  
  


* * *

  
"If you can incapacitate him that might be best, but try to get him to the plaza at the least."  
  
"Why are we doing this now?"  
  
"Because Doctor Demented said he wanted it done and I'd rather not be this kid's replacement."  
  


* * *

  
Cloud didn't recognize the people who said he had to follow them. That made him wary. People he didn't know tended not to be the nicest. Usually he could ask for someone he knew to show him around without question, but these guys said he had to.  
  
"No," Cloud said firmly, "not you."  
  
"Godammit, you little shit," one said, "get over here."  
  
"No," Cloud repeated. He didn't see what the other hit him with, but it burned and made him fall to the floor and lose his breath. He might have yelled, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"That should have knocked him out," one said.  
  
"Hit him again," the other replied.  
  
"NO!" Cloud said and lashed out angrily. One of them cried out and fell when he landed a blow to his knee. Cloud got to his feet before the other could hit him again.  
  
He had a stick that burned. Cloud recognized it.  
  
It was them.  
  
"Look," he said softly, "We're just tryin' to bring you back. We didn't know where you were."  
  
"You bad," Cloud spat, "I stay." He dodged the next blow and kicked the other one back to the floor. He looked around for a weapon. He was absolutely positive this was what he had been training for.

* * *

  
Sephiroth stood up and watched as the intruder alarms and iron doors started trapping him inside his office. He wasted but a moment before reaching for his phone and dialing Zack's number.  
  
"Where is Cloud?" he asked.  
  
"...He should be with Parnell right now, but she just called me to say his escort never brought him." Sephiroth was already at his security system, disabling the doors.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have allowed the press release.

* * *

  
Cloud had ripped off a railing. He would have liked a sword, but this would have to do. He had swung it hard enough to break one man's arm, but they hadn't come close enough to repeat it. He saw what they were doing and didn't like it. They were herding him. If they hit him again he would lose his weapon, but if they got him where they wanted he might not get out.  
  
He would be attached to the wires again.  
  
"Come on," one said, "just get outside." Cloud dodged and attempted to attack for nearly ten minutes before they pushed him outside.  
  
"Just to the plaza and it'll be over," one said with relief.  
  
"No," Cloud growled. He attacked again getting one more got hit, but receiving one blow to his side in the process. He crumpled to his knees again, feeling sick and woozy. A hand was tugging on the back of his shirt.  
  
Then there was a  high-pitched shriek.  
  


* * *

  
Lady was a proud bird. She knew her master was powerful and that made her powerful in turn. What belonged to him automatically belonged to her also. That was they way things had gone in Wutai. Unless her master gave an order otherwise, she had reign.  
  
She was not at all pleased with the scuffle near the stable doors. It had gone on long enough to get her attention and she fixed one black eye on the culprits. It was her master's chick-mate. He was fighting. He only had a pitiful stick to defend himself. He was not as graceful as the Master, but she identified his influence. He was doing well for a chick.  
  
She saw the final blow though and the mate crumpled, screaming in pain.  
  
That was unacceptable. That was her master's chick-mate. Since she had heard no order otherwise he was also her chick. No chick of hers was going to be harmed and dragged about in front of her. Not on her watch.  
  
She had mastered opening her pen years ago, but the master had given and order to not do it. Exceptions could be made. This was her chick on the line. She flicked the latch with her beak and pushed the door open. She barged through the stable doors with her war cry.  
  
She would teach these two what happened when you crossed Ladybird.  
  


* * *

  
It didn't take long to find the path of destruction. He had found a dead pair of guards, both missing their uniforms and passcards. It appeared that Cloud had given it his all, but remained outnumbered and without a good weapon. They hadn't tried to outright harm him though. They wanted him alive. He followed their trail out the back entrance hoping to at least see them if only at a distance.  
  
Instead he found two mauled bodies and a bloody trail to...the chocobo stables. He could hear the hands inside shouting, trying to tame one of the birds.  
  
Lady was screeching at them, keeping them away from something beneath her wing. His heart rate increase from both hope and fear.  
  
"Lady," he said firmly. She reacted to the words, but did not relinquish what she had taken.  
  
"Let me see," Sephiroth said. At the command her wing lifted to reveal a blonde head. Sephiroth went down closer, knowing Lady wouldn't attack him. She moved down to preen the unmoving spikes.  
  
The body moved with silent laughter.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said. The head turned and blue eyes blinked up, but Cloud remained silent. He was clutching his side carefully.  
  
"I am so sorry Cloud," Sephiroth said. Cloud, however, wasn't listening.  
  
"Lady," he said softly and began petting her gently, "Lady." Sephiroth understood and joined Cloud. Lady stopped her care of the wounded chick-mate to focus her attention on her Master. His hand went up to her crown and she bowed her head down when he pressed. In a rare gesture of affection, Sephiroth held Lady's head to his chest and gave her praise.  
  
"Good bird," he said. Lady wriggled happily. The chick was safe and Master was pleased. It almost made up for having a chick with such unruly feathers.  
  


* * *

  
Cloud needed little convincing to go up to the infirmary. He had burns from an electro-mag rod, but Cloud's favorite nurse fixed him up with some cool gel, a potion, and a pudding cup. Cloud talked to the suited people. Sephiroth explained that they wanted to know about the very bad place and the people who had hurt him. But the honest truth was that Cloud didn't know much himself. He hadn't been as aware as he was now and the most he remembered was Sephiroth, fighting, and pain. He gave more information on what had happened.  
  
"It's too bad your bird killed the insurgents," Tseng said. Sephiroth disagreed, but didn't say so. Cloud sat up when Reno came in with new orders. He pointed at Reno's rod insistently.  
  
"Stick," Cloud said, "Burn." He repeated it over and over, trying ot think of a way to make them understand. Reni pulled it out.  
  
"You recognize it or somethin'?" Reno said. Cloud nodded. Reno eyed Cloud.  
  
"These don't come just off the street you know," Reno said. Tseng looked down at Cloud.  
  
"Did they have one of these?" he asked. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said, "hit." Reno winced.  
  
"I'd remember seein' one too," he said, "if I was the one on the receivin' end yo."  
  
"And tracing them is easy enough," Tseng said, "Thank you Cloud."  
  
"Uh huh," Cloud said, "home?"  
  
Despite a failed kidnapping, being tazed, and a Turk interview, Cloud was still up and about when Sephiroth finally did take him home. Sephiroth hadn't seen him like this before.  
  
Cloud felt powerful. He had always thought that Sephiroth or Zack would be the ones who would ultimately make the bad place go away. Today was the first time it had ever crossed his mind that he could do it. Now he had moved past that. He wanted to. He wanted it gone and he wanted to be the one to make sure it happened. Even if he had failed today, if he had the right weapon and the right place...he could do it.  
  
He had a goal.  
  
"When test?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Which one?" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Test when I'm SOLDIER," Cloud replied.  
  
"Soon," Sephiroth said, "Maybe another week."  
  
"I do good," Cloud said, "Be like you."  
  
"Yes," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Then I make very bad place gone," Cloud said with relish. Sephiroth was quiet, but Cloud didn't notice. He felt powerful and he wanted. Sephiroth let Cloud lead him, undress him. Cloud pushed him down and then-  
  
Sephiroth sat up suddenly when he felt Cloud's mouth on a part of his anatomy that hadn't been visited before. Despite the shock, his cock was starting rise as Cloud kissed it again.  
  
"Cloud..." Sephiroth began. His train of thought derailed as Cloud licked it. Cloud had never sucked him off before. Sephiroth had been more than happy to do Cloud, but had never-oh gods. Cloud had begun sucking at the tip. Sephiroth's muscles tightened when Cloud's blue eyes turned up to look at him and showed nothing but pleasure. Cloud snuck a hand down between his legs.  
  
Sephiroth let Cloud blow him, unable to deny him anything in bed. Cloud was sloppy, not able to get much in and drooling a little, but there was no such thing as a bad handjob. Cloud's free hand stroked what he couldn't take in his mouth. Sephiroth could feel that Cloud was stroking himself at the same rate. Cloud's tongue grew more talented, learning how to twist and stroke to get a better reaction. When Cloud moaned, Sephiroth had to repeat him, the vibrations proving too much of a stimulation.  
  
Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hair gently when he felt himself getting close to completion. Cloud hummed again, testing him, and sucked harder. Sephiroth hissed and grit his teeth when it came. Cloud made a curious sound, but swallowed every drop. He was so zealous in his task that Sephiroth had to pull his head away from his over-sensitized flesh. It had become to pleasurably good it hurt. Sephiroth felt himself twitch nonetheless when Cloud's other hand came up and Cloud began licking it clean.  
  
"I'll help you Cloud," Sephiroth said, "I'll help you take away the bad place." Cloud smiled at him and laid by his side. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 19  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Suggestive themes and really shitty writing.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written a draft and then realized that every paragraph is absolute shit except for one? Have you done it more than once for the same story? I still read this and cringe.

It had been two weeks since the attack on Cloud. It had been two weeks of hell for Zack Fair. This more more than just a change in attitude for Cloud. This was...desperation. All Sephiroth was doing about it was simply pacing around nervously as he watched Cloud push himself harder and harder.  
  
"Cloud, you're getting sloppy," Zack said, "why don't we take a break?"  
  
"No, again," Cloud panted getting up again.  
  
"I need a breather," Zack lied, "just a few minutes." Cloud huffed in annoyance, but complied. Zack looked up with a pleading expression at Sephiroth and saw the same worry etched on the General's face. It wasn't uncommon for men to get desperate when they were on the cusp of reaching the SOLDIER requirements. Zack remembered it well enough. He also remembered Angeal assuring him that it would be fine and to stop overworking himself.  
  
Cloud wasn't listening though. Something in his broken little brain was making him push past any physical limitations his body had. If he wasn't swinging a sword around he was muttering to himself forcing out sounds and phrases that he couldn't say before. During therapy Parnell and Niven had stopped talking to him and were trying to get him to rest, even attempt to take a nap.  
  
Sephiroth said he slept very little and ate even less.  
  
He was regressing. He was so determined not to fail again and it angered Zack to no end that Cloud could just...turn off his emotions again so easily. After months of working with him, getting him to laugh, if only silently, all of it meant nothing. And the person who could get it to stop was the one pacing out of nerves no one had even known existed until now.  
  
Zack wondered morbidly who would die first if this kept going. Would Cloud kill himself from exhaustion or would Sephiroth die from grief?  
  
"You need to tell him," Zack said when he managed to convince Cloud that any further training for the day wouldn't help. Sephiroth's eyes glowed sadly.  
  
"I've tried," Sephiroth began.  
  
"Bullshit," Zack said, "You take one look at his pretty blue eyes and you do anything he asks you to. I'm all for letting Cloud do what he wants, but this is going to kill him. You need to talk to him. He doesn't listen to any of us anymore."  
  
"I...I said I would help him," Sephiroth said.  
  
"And you can," Zack said, "You can start by making him stop killing himself. You know this is exactly what he was like when he came in."  
  
"How do I tell him?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Just talk to him," Zack said, "It doesn't matter what you say, Cloud listens to  _you._ "  
  


* * *

  
Cloud started when he felt Sephiroth's presence behind him. He had dozed off again. He started to get up.  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth said, "this is enough. Stay with me." Cloud ignored him, but a firm hand held his shoulder.  
  
"You need to stop Cloud," Sephiroth said, "You need to slow down. I know you want to train and practice, but you're taking it too far." Cloud blinked. Sephiroth's hard expression softened. His hand moved up to hold his cheek.  
  
"Come with me," Sephiroth said gently. Cloud obeyed. Sephiroth led him to the bathroom and had him stand before the mirror.  
  
"Look at yourself," Sephiroth said. Cloud did. He hadn't seen those circles around his eyes for a long time now. His hair looked different too. He hadn't noticed...  
  
"You're making yourself sick," Sephiroth said. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. There was a crease in his brow that hadn't been there before.  
  
"I know you want to get back at them," Sephiroth said, placing gentle hands on Cloud's shoulders, "I do too, but...not like this Cloud. I think...you're going to help us in a different way. You're very strong Cloud, but strength isn't all that wins a war. But you need to rest, or else you'll be too tired and too sick to do anything." Cloud lowered his head. Sephiroth kneeled down to keep looking at his face.  
  
"I'm worried for you," Sephiroth said, "You're pushing yourself too hard. This isn't like before. You have people to help you, you can rely on us too Cloud."  
  
"Sorry," Cloud said.  
  
"I'm not upset at you Cloud," Sephiroth said, "They came back for you for a reason and you need your strength to find out what it is. So please...come back to bed. I'll make you dinner, like we did before Cloud. You were better before."  
  
"Okay," Cloud said. Sephiroth stood up and kissed his head.  
  
"You will feel better after you sleep," Sephiroth said.  
  
"With you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"As you like it," Sephiroth said with relief. Cloud ate more than he had for the past week, too concentrated on training to even pause for anything else. Cloud felt exhausted and knew Sephiroth had been right. Cloud sagged into the bed. Now that his will no longer was forcing him to stay awake and focused, he succombed to his body's needs. He barely moved as Sephiroth came in behind him. Even exhausted he felt something stir between his legs, something he hadn't cared for since he decided his new mission.  
  
"Seph," he started as he turned, one tired arm reaching for him.  
  
"In the morning Cloud," Sephiroth said with a chaste kiss, "sleep now." And Cloud did, quite deeply.  
  


* * *

  
Cloud shifted closer to the source of heat. He inhaled deeply and smiled as he recognized his favorite smell. He felt an arm tighten around his waist and Sephiroth's chest press more firmly into his back.  
  
He felt better. He could feel Sephiroth's nose nuzzle the back of his neck and shivered in response.  
  
"Good morning," Sephiroth rumbled. Cloud realized how much he missed Sephiroth's morning voice.  
  
"I don't want to get up," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Uh-uh," Cloud agreed and settled deeper into the pillows.  
  
"A day of rest," Sephiroth said. Cloud was nearly asleep when he heard it.  
  
When he woke up, Sephiroth was sprawled on top of him. Cloud pressed a kiss into the part of Sephiroth's neck he could reach and felt more than heard Sephiroth's quiet laugh. Sephiroth sat up on his arms to kiss Cloud properly. Sephiroth reveled in the feeling of having Cloud wrap his limbs around him. What came after was a cherished dance that both had memorized the moves for.  
  


* * *

  
Shears sighed and checked behind him one more time. He knew no one would be following him. He had given the order, lying and saying he was going on some bogus solo mission.  
  
Well it wasn't some bogus mission, he was here with a purpose. Just not one his comrades would have envisioned.  
  
"Fuck it," he breathed. When stuck between two evils he'd pick the one that would keep Elfé alive. He approached the ShinRa building completely resigned. He'd probably die before the end of this.  
  
Getting in was easier than anticipated. He thought he would be stopped at the door. Instead he approached the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the pretty young thing behind the desk asked. Was she some blind zombie for ShinRa or just some poor kid trying to get some extra cash? For the first time in a long time he was leaning to the latter.  
  
"I'm looking for Cloud," he said. It felt weird to use the kid's real name instead of the one Fuhito insisted they use. Then he waited to hear the hammer of a gun being pulled back behind him.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Seph? Cloud okay?" Zack's voice was easily heard by both parties from the PHS speaker.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Sephiroth murmured happily.  
  
"Oookay," Zack said, "Are you two, like, in a position where I could come over?"  
  
"Yes Zack," Sephiroth said. Zack knocked cautiously when he did arrive. Once again he was graced with a shirtless Sephiroth, but in jeans this time. Zack hadn't even known the man  _owned_  jeans. Cloud however...  
  
"Oh my," Zack said. Cloud was lying on what appeared to be the kitchen table padded with a bunch of blankets and pillows. He appeared to be naked except for a towel. He skin was glistening and there was an open bottle of massage oil nearby. It looked...dubious except Cloud was mostly asleep with Sunny the stuffed chocobo within a death grip.  
  
"Cloud, Zack is here," Sephiroth said. Cloud jerked awake and smiled.  
  
"'Lo Zack," Cloud (oh dear lord) purred. He started to get up and Zack was immensely relieved to see Cloud was wearing boxers. Okay not so dirty after all.  
  
"Fun day?" Zack asked.  
  
"Cloud was sore," Sephiroth said. Cloud stretched in a way that was most definitely not sore in any way.  
  
"Oookay," Zack said, "I hate to burst your happy little day of a bubble, but-"  
  
"What happened?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud had snapped to attention also. God, the little bastard was back. Thank you Sephiroth.  
  
"One of the leaders of AVALANCHE showed up at headquarters," Zack said, "The Turks have him, but he was alone and completely unarmed." Zack looked over at Cloud, listening intently.  
  
"He says he wants to talk to Cloud," Zack said, "he won't say anything else."  
  
"And the Turks haven't torn him apart because?" Sephiroth prompted.  
  
"The guy turned himself in," Zack said, "It looks like he'll give information willingly, but...he has to talk to Cloud first. It's the path of least resistance." Sephiroth looked like was going to snarl something awful, but Cloud beat him to it.  
  
"Okay," Cloud said softly. Sephiroth blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"Cloud, you don't have to," Sephiroth said.  
  
"S'okay," Cloud said, "help in diff'rent way." Sephiroth blinked. Zack was right. All Cloud had to do was blink his pretty blue eyes and he would do anything Cloud wanted. It wasn't fair.  
  
"As you wish," Sephiroth said, "but I'm going with you." Cloud hugged Sephiroth fiercely.  
  
"Get in the shower," Sephiroth said, "we have to clean you off."  
  


* * *

  
Shears could say this: ShinRa did treat it's helpful prisoners decently. They fed him and it wasn't some greasy shit from the slums. He had bathroom breaks too.  
  
He used his time trying to figure out how he would say what he needed to. Cloud was the key. If he could befriend Cloud then he had the support of SOLDIER behind him.  
  
How does one apologize for taking away another's previous existence? Why hadn't he argued more against the Raven projects?  
  
If he thought that was going badly, he felt it was going even further downhill when General fucking Sephiroth came in.  
  


* * *

  
Cloud was not nervous for some reason. He felt fine somehow. He kind of recognized the guy the Turks showed him. He hadn't been too bad then. Cloud faintly wished he had practiced talking more than his sword, but he had enough confidence in his abilities to get through this.  
  
He looked down and realized he had taken his chocobo with him. Chocobos were brave, proud creatures, especially Lady. Zack called him a chocobo head for fun, but perhaps they had more to them then funny looks and soft feathers. He clutched it tighter. It sounded funny, but he was going to be as brave as a chocobo and that was pretty damn brave in his book.  
  
Sephiroth went in first, wanting to protect him. Cloud was grateful, but he didn't need it. He was brave and he was strong.  
  


* * *

  
"I'm Clow," the kid said, "what you want?" Shears had to blink. He wasn't used to them talking. Some could nod, but none of them ever spoke. Elfé was right. This kid had been more intelligent. Even if he dragged that toy around like a security blanket.  
  
"I...I need to apologize," Shears said. The kid cocked his head confused. The General scoffed.  
  
"It changes nothing," Shears said, "but...I'm sorry for what Fuhito did to you. I let him do it and I am sorry. There is nothing I can do to make up for it."  The kid was thinking it over. Then nodded.  
  
"Okay," he said. Shears wasn't certain if he had been forgiven or not, but decided on not.  
  
"And...I need your help," he said.  
  
"No," the general said. The kid stayed where he was.  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously asking for what the favor was.  
  
"The next plan was to destroy all of Midgar," Shears said. That got the silver bastard's attention. "Fuhito has a Summon Materia for something called Zirconaide. He found it embedded in Elfé's arm.  
  
"What he hadn't told us was that was that he was going to use someone, one of the Ravens, as a power source. He embedded a small piece to aid in the transfer from Elfé to the new donor. We lost him and the piece and now he's going to use Elfé instead. It's going to kill her."  
  
"The Raven...I'm pretty sure it's you Cloud," Shears said, "that's why Fuhito tried to take you back. He needs that materia." Sephiroth would have scoffed the notion off until a faint memory returned.  
  
Cloud was smarter than the rest. He was the star Raven, what better subject to use? That and Hojo had taken some interest in Cloud when he first came in, but hadn't said what it was. The man liked to experiment and...  
  
That type of science was right up the madman's alley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 20  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13ish  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Medical stuff, no gore  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Sephiroth kept Cloud well away. He left him with Zack as he made his way to the labs. There was one way to find out if that AVALANCE member was telling anything like the truth.  
  
Hojo would know. If he would tell would be the big question.  
  
His various assistants and technicians merely stepped out of the way as he strode in. Sephiroth was in here often enough that delaying him was known as a bad idea. Hojo didn't like it when his test subjects were late.  
  
Except Hojo wasn't expecting Sephiroth today. He glanced up, angered at any intrusion, until he saw who it was.  
  
"How nice of you to visit, Sephiroth," Hojo said, "I have a new mixture I would like to try on you." Sephiroth kept his distance for the moment.  
  
"I have a question for you," Sephiroth said.  
  
"You always had questions for me," Hojo scoffed, "once you learned how to make a noise you never shut up."  
  
"You found Cloud interesting," Sephiroth said, "As I recall, there are few things in this world that are as interesting as I am. What about Cloud?"  
  
"That little Raven reject that's been following you around?" Hojo said, "I don't find him interesting at all. You on the other hand-"  
  
"You didn't tell me something," Sephiroth said, "you gave him a brain scan, but left something out."  
  
"Ah," Hojo said, "I did do some great things to that brain of yours. Not everyone can detect a lie like that, or even remember a conversation from so long ago." Sephiroth made no comment.  
  
"Why curious now?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Because a member of AVALANCHE gave us information which would make you qualify for witholding important information," Sephiroth said, "I'm giving you a chance to speak." Hojo buried himself back into his current work, bored.  
  
"The Raven is attempting to reverse the process," Hojo lectured boredly, "all of his brain activity notes that he still has a bit of humanity in him. However, prior attempts to reach that turning point have all resulted in death. This one is not only living, he is thriving. Something is keeping him in stasis. My guess would be the materia implanted behind his left ear." Sephiroth kept himself neutral, not letting Hojo see how that affected him.  
  
"Removal is a risk," Hojo said, "just to take it out, would cause the brain to snap back too quickly and it would result in death or more likely relapse. Mako would help, however, too much would cause the materia to activate."  
  
"How much materia?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"His first SOLDIER injection would probably be disastrous," Hojo said, "it's a shame, he had the makings of a decent specimen." Sephiroth ignored that. He was thinking, mind whirring on how he could possibly save Cloud at this point.  
  
"As long as you're here you might as well sit," Hojo said, "I have an injection after all."  


* * *

  
Zack paced once he sent Cloud to the bedroom. Cloud was worried about what was keeping Sephiroth. Zack tried hard to act like he knew, but he was just as worried. Hojo was not a pleasant individual. The fact that Sephiroth had been down there for more than fifteen minutes said that Hojo was doing something to him or giving Sephiroth some magic cure for Cloud. Zack was certain it was the former.  
  
"Zack?" Cloud called. Zack grimaced and went to the bedroom.  
  
"Where Seph?" Cloud asked. Zack smiled softly.  
  
"He said he was on his way back," Zack lied, "Lie down for a bit."  
  
"Not tired," Cloud said, "want Seph."  
  
"Just...nap," Zack said, "He'll come back faster if you nap a bit." Cloud nodded, deciding it was sound logic. He looked around.  
  
"Need your bird?" Zack asked.  
  
"Ch-ch-..bobo," Cloud tried.  
  
"I'll go get him," Zack said. He had picked Sunny up from his honorable pedestal when the door creaked open. Sephiroth slid inside looking weary.  
  
"Where have you been?" Zack whispered, "Cloud's been worried." Sephiroth shifted to his couch like his limbs were made of lead.  
  
"Hojo insisted upon a new mako mixture," Sephiroth said, "and said that Cloud does have materia inside of him."  
  
"What?" Zack said, "where could they hide it?"  
  
"Behind his ear," Sephiroth said, "there is a scar on his right and a matching one on his left, I assumed they were from the same accident." Zack grabbed his hair, seriously considering ripping it out. He resisted.  
  
"Okay," Zack breathed, "okay. So what do we do?"  
  
"If we take it out...he'll die," Sephiroth said, "if we leave it...the summon might possess him." Zack blinked refusing the believe those two were the only options.  
  
"No," Zack said, "there is another way."  
  
"Mako...mako would help him," Sephiroth said, "but the smallest amount we can give would set of the summon." Sephiroth face turned grey, well, greyer.  
  
"I've been killing him," Sephiroth said, "I have more mako in me than anyone and I've-"  
  
"No you haven't," Zack said, "Cloud is happy and healthy. You haven't killed him." Zack paused to think a moment. "How...how far along does he look like he is."  
  
"Morning's after his eyes glow," Sephiroth said. Zack nodded.  
  
"How do I tell him?" Sephiroth asked, "I've been killing him."  
  
"Maybe not," Zack said, "maybe...maybe you've got him to the right amount." Sephiroth looked up.  
  
"His eyes glow...but he's still Cloud," Zack said, "What if it's just right?"  
  
"Sephy?" Cloud's voice sounded soft and scared. Sephiroth turned to him.  
  
"Okay?" Cloud asked, taking a small step forward. Sephiroth's face was closed off for a long moment. Then he opened his arms. Cloud rushed into them.  
  
"Everything will be okay," Sephiroth said.  


* * *

  
Sephiroth talked to him all through the night. Cloud listened carefully. The man from the bad place had been right. He did have materia in his head. Taking it out was dangerous. He could die. If he left it in, he might die too. Sephiroth said he would let Cloud say what he wanted to do. He gave a bunch of kisses and asked to go to sleep because he was tired. Cloud let him. He had to think.  
  
He wasn't really afraid of dying. It had never seemed scary before. It sounded kind of nice at times. But he didn't want to leave Sephiroth yet. Not when he had figured out what Sephiroth meant to him.  
  
He struggled to think of the best way to make sure he and Sephiroth stayed together longer. He weighed his options until the moon had peeked through the window shapes. Then he decided.  
  
"Sephy," he whispered and poked his cheek softly, "Sephy." Sephiroth sat up, blinking.  
  
"What is it Cloud?" Sephiroth rumbled.  
  
"Take it out," Cloud said. Sephiroth stiffened.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Take it out," Cloud said, "It's okay." Sephiroth stared at him for a long time.  
  
"Alright," he said. Cloud nodded and cuddled next to him. Sephiroth pet his hair for a long time.  


* * *

  
A lot of the suited people came by to talk to him a lot more now. Sephiroth was out doing something with a doctor. They needed to cut into his head apparently. The suited people were asking him about doing something to the bad place, sending him back but not for real. They wanted him to talk to the bad guy, the Shears guy, again. Cloud always told them after. He wasn't sure there would be an after, but he acted like it was definite.  
  
He still was not scared. He was scared for Sephiroth if there wasn't an after, but not for himself.  


* * *

  
Sephiroth merely had to state to the Turks what he wanted to happen and they started working. They expected something in return, something from Cloud if at all possible.  
  
It was happening too fast. Cloud acted as if nothing had changed, still smiling at him talking happily as if people weren't going to be pulling foreign objects out of his body.  
  
Every person he had spoken with had said it might be difficult. Cloud might have tissue that grew and shifted around the shard. Just another complication on top of the chance that Cloud wouldn't come back once it was out.  
  
All too soon, he was walking with Cloud down a sterile hallway, following a man in scrubs.  
  
"I'm an anaesthesiologist," he was saying, "but you can call me Joey. Anaesthesiologist a big word that means I'm going to make sure you don't feel anything while they work on you. I'm going to put you to sleep."  
  
"Why?" Cloud asked.  
  
"We don't know how deep the materia is and it might hurt a lot if you're awake," he said, "I won't let that happen." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Now," Joey said, "it's a little scary coming in, with a lot of people, you can't see their faces and there's a lot of weird machines in there. I'll be there though. I'm going to be the first one to touch you, so only worry about me, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Cloud said.  
  
"What I'm going to do is put a mask on your face," Joey said, "do you want a practice first?"  
  
"Okay," Cloud said. They did. Joey placed a plastic breathing mask over Cloud's face explaining that during the real thing there would be a gas that would make Cloud go to sleep. Joey would ask questions and when Cloud couldn't respond anymore, the other doctors and nurses would step in.  
  
"I'll keep you asleep until it's done," Joey said, "Easy peasy."  
  
"Easy peasy," Cloud repeated.  


* * *

  
Sephiroth didn't know how he was allowed to observe Cloud's operation. He knew the moment he walked in he didn't want to be here, but leaving felt like a betrayal.  
  
He didn't want to watch Cloud die.  
  
"Okay Cloud," a voice from the wall said, "I'm going to turn it on. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Cloud said.  
  
"Okay," there was a pause, "tell me your five favorite things."  
  
"Sword, Ch-obo...Zack...bed...Sss..." Cloud was lying on his side, his face towards Sephiroth. He didn't seem to be in any pain, but there was a lot of movement around him.  
  
Sephiroth felt sick. He wasn't going to throw up, something worse would happen.  
  
"Seph?" Zack's voice was far away, "Seph where are you going?"  
  
"I can't watch this," Sephiroth said, "I can't." Pain ripped through his upper body. He leaned against the wall.  
  
"Seph, are you okay?" Zack asked. Sephiroth laughed lowly, it sounded unnatural in his voice.  
  
"No," he said. As the words left his mouth he felt something push out from  _inside_ of him. As soon as the tearing pain began it ended. A glance at Zack showed wide eyes, and no small amount of fear. Something black was behind him.  
  
"No!" Zack said, "don't look." Sephiroth knew what it was. He could move it and flapped it a few times, stretching out unused muscles and ligaments.  
  
"It's a wing isn't it?" Sephiroth said, "like Genesis and Angeal."  
  
"Yeah," Zack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no a cliffhanger! I was going to add the wing in later, but suddenly decided now was a good place. I have to revise some more now. Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 21  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Smut, Dubious Science, Fetishization of strange limbs (hello wing!kink)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

Cloud didn't know what was happening at first. The lights were bright and he felt as if he hadn't been awake for a long time. Then he realized he was looking at himself. His sleeping self.  
  
 _Oh my god I'm dead_ , he thought. He died and was temporarily out of his body until he found the Lifestream. Then he realized that couldn't be true. The version of himself he was looking at was breathing. Come to think about it, he was attached to a heart monitor and it was beeping away happily.  
  
"I can see it," someone was saying, "careful now." Cloud now came to realize that he was in a hospital and there was a large hole in his head and someone was poking around in it.  
  
 _What the fucking fuck?_  Cloud had no idea what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was going on patrol and...actually he wasn't sure if that was his last memory after all.  
  
"What happened to me?" he asked. He got no reply.  
  
"Alright Cloud," he told himself since it was fairly obvious no one could hear him, "you're just having an...out-of-body experience." That sounded insane, but Cloud went with it. If this really was an out-of-body experience, perhaps he could move around a little more. He tried and succeeded.  
  
"Okay," Cloud said, "so...can I at least have a hint at what's been going on?"  
  
"The Materia is out," someone said, "how are his vitals?"  _Materia?_  Why was there Materia in his head? Cloud decided something bad had happened and it was probably best if he find out what it was much, much later. He watched doctors and nurses watch the various monitors attached to him and decided he wasn't going to learn anything more here.  
  
"Is Ma here?" Cloud wondered aloud. If he was having brain surgery surely they would call his mother or something. Have a friend to make sure he was okay. He heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Zack?" he asked. Zack was talking a mile a minute about something.  
  
"He's okay Seph, just look. He's not dying, he's okay." Zack was saying. He looked horribly shaken.  
  
"Zack I am okay," Cloud said, "can you hear me? What happened?" Zack didn't respond, Cloud sighed. This out-of-body shit wasn't very useful.  
  
"He can't die," a deep voice said. It gave Cloud chills. He recognized it and he only recalled hearing it once. No...that wasn't right. Where had he heard it after that?  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud said. It was him, the Silver General, his idol and hero. What was he doing here?  
  
"He won't," Zack said, "look, he's just fine. They're stitching him back up." Sephiroth was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Why was he so worried. Sephiroth hardly knew him. No wait...that wasn't true.  
  
"What's been happening?" Cloud demanded to anyone in particular, "why can't I remember?" Suddenly, Cloud remembered a lot of things. He hadn't been 100% there when they happened, but he was sure they did happen. Most of it wasn't good. A lot of emotions flared through Cloud very quickly. Hatred, anger, fury, death, destruction, kill, patience, calm, excitement, sated, bored, content, sad, lonely, lust, happy, lo-  
  
Cloud fixed his attention to Sephiroth. He had been a constant target for every emotion. Cloud remembered a lot of things.  
  
"You took me," Cloud said, "you took me and...and then you saved me, you tried to get me help, you...you...we've had sex...and I liked it. You took care of me. Fed me, talked to me...  
  
"You love me don't you?" Cloud asked, not expecting any response. Cloud felt he had very little time left. Whatever state he had been in, he would be going back. He felt okay with that.  
  
"I think I love you back," Cloud said, "I'll find out when I get there." Cloud went back to his sleeping self and waited. He didn't wait for long.

* * *

  
Aerith sat up from her flowers. There was something...moving. It felt familiar. Warm and soft, but...lost and sad at the same time. She stood up and wiped her hands off. She had to get to a phone.  
  


* * *

  
Sephiroth fought to remain calm. Zack was watching him carefully. Zack had talked him down and gotten the wing to disappear somehow.  
  
 _"Seph...it's okay," Zack said, "I mean...Angeal didn't really go insane when his wing appeared. I'm sure it's like....stress or something. I've always said you needed a vacation. So...as soon as Cloud wakes up you should take one. Cloud is going to wake up and he's going to make you stay with him twenty-four seven until you get sick of him. Hey...your wing is disappearing. That's it, just relax. Cloud is going to drag you around non-stop so you need to relax while you can. That's it. See...nothing but a pile of feathers. I've always suspected Cloud liked you because you had something fluffy in you and it turns out I was right. Now let's get out of here and wait for Cloud to finish getting stitched up."_  
  
Sephiroth decided he wouldn't let it out again unless he absolutely needed it. Zack kept repeating that they would let him in to see Cloud as soon as they could. Sephiroth had never felt more grateful for his mindless chatter. Then Zack's PHS started going off. Zack sighed.  
  
"Hel-Aerith?" Zack said, "Look now's not the best...you what? You want to...talk to Seph? Okay, okay." Zack looked over and held out the device.  
  
"Aerith...wants to talk to you," Zack said. Sephiroth felt instantly wary, but took it.  
  
"Cloud isn't in the Lifestream," Aerith said the instant he pressed the PHS to his ear. Sephiroth blinked.  
  
"He was for a moment," Aerith said, "but he's not anymore." Sephiroth felt air actually reach his lungs. Aeirth didn't know how to take the silence.  
  
"Sometimes people go in," Aerith said, "and...they come back. I don't know why. But he's here. As far as I can tell...he's okay."  
  
"Thank you," Sephiroth said. He could feel her smile over their distance.  
  
"Hand it back to Zack," Aerith said. Sephiroth felt himself inhaling deeply and felt calm start to overtake him. Cloud was not dead. Cloud was not dead. Cloud was still alive.  
  
"Hey...Seph?" Zack said slowly. Sephiroth turned. "Aerith wants me to go get her and bring her here. Are you going to be alright if I leave you?" Sephiroth nodded sedately. Zack gave him a grin that looked very geniune.  
  
"Call me for anything," Zack said, "Spiky wakes up, you sprout an extra head, Turks show up, anything." Sephiroth nodded again. Cloud was alive.  
  


* * *

  
At some point, Sephiroth was led to a room where Cloud was lying, still under sedation. There was a steady beeping in the background that said Cloud's heart was still going strong. A man in green scrubs came in to say that Cloud's brain scans looked unchanged, but they wouldn't know for sure until he woke up.  
  
Cloud looked so...peaceful. Sephiroth could pretend Cloud had simply fallen asleep this morning instead of having a summon taken out of his head. He could faintly see stitches where they had to cut off his hair, but his spikes were already shifting to cover it, as if they had minds of their own. A small hand touched his shoulder and he glanced up.  
  
"How is he?" Aerith asked quietly.  
  
"Sleeping," Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I..." Aerith trailed off, but Sephiroth knew what she was asking. He nodded. As far as he knew, nothing Aerith would do could hurt Cloud. She stepped a little closer. She placed a gentle hand on Cloud's, almost in a motherly fashion, and shut her eyes. Her body swayed a little and she snapped up straight.  
  
"He's fine," Aerith said, "...it's a nice dream."  
  
"...What is it?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"He's in a field looking at clouds," Aerith said, "he won't remember it when he wakes up." Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Thank you," he said. Aerith smiled again.  
  
"I thought you hated me," Sephiroth blurted out.  
  
"Cloud is one of the sweetest souls I have ever heard," Aerith said, "if he can love you, how bad can you be?" Aerith took a seat next to him and waited. Zack came in not long after, and sat silently for once.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright," Zack murmured.  
  
"Cloud is fine," Sephiroth said. Zack started at the sudden turn around, but Sephiroth paid him no mind. A thought struck him suddenly. "Does his mother know?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I called her when Cloud made the decision," Zack said, "Shit, I was supposed to keep her updated." Sephiroth said nothing. He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Aerith stirred suddenly.  
  
"Zack, I'm kind of hungry," she said. Zack took her to the cafeteria promising to get something for Sephiroth too. Sephiroth didn't move.  
  


* * *

  
That one looked like a Nibel Wolf, Cloud thought. That one was a bunny, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a sword. A lot of clouds in the sky, but only one on the ground. That thought made him laugh a little. He was waiting for someone, but he could wait.  
  
He closed his eyes and heard faint voices. His eyelids felt like lead all of a sudden. Everything looked like a very blurry black and white and noises sounded strange and alien. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to work again. Slowly something came into view and it warmed Cloud's blood.  
  
"Sephy," he slurred. Sephiroth stepped nearer and began to come into focus.  
  
"...Cloud," Sephiroth was saying. He was saying other things, but "Cloud" was the only one Cloud could make out. Besides words were stupid. Cloud reached out. Sephiroth took his hand, still talking nonsense. Cloud didn't want to hold hands. He reached higher until he got a hold of Sephiroth's hair and pulled. He pulled himself up as Sephiroth bent down. For once Cloud's aim in the morning stayed true and he hit his intended target.  
  
He kissed Sephiroth on the mouth. After a moment of the sweet stuff he started to add tongue. Sephiroth, for his part, only stood there numbly for a two or three seconds before kissing back. There was a rumble between their mouths that Cloud realized was Sephiroth laughing. He could have done that all day long, but Sephiroth pulled away with a soft popping noise. Cloud suddenly felt weak and flopped back against the bed. His hand slid on its grip of Sephiroth's hair, but he held it up.  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud said. He felt something warm press against his hand. Cloud forced his eyes open. Sephiroth was pressing Cloud's hand against his face.  
  
"I'm here Cloud," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Good," Cloud said. He could now make out Zack staring wide-eyed in the hall with Aerith trying very hard to drag him away. Zack shook himself and managed a semi-cocky grin.  
  
"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Zack asked Aerith.  
  


* * *

  
A few days later, Cloud woke up in Sephiroth's arms in their bed where they belonged. It felt like they hadn't had sex in forever. That needed to be fixed. Cloud pressed his face against Sephiroth's neck and started kissing. Either Sephiroth was awake and letting him rest or was asleep. Either way this would get things moving.  
  
Sephiroth was awake. He just wanted to savor the fact that Cloud had come out just fine. He had to be the luckiest person alive. The summon had only just begun to awaken inside of Cloud and had been from the moment Sephiroth found him. Whatever those "wires" were Sephiroth now believed they were an artificial method to start a materia going.  
  
But somehow, Cloud was able to resist the possession. His broken brain wasn't quite fit for its intended purpose and Cloud's only symptoms had been occasional fatigue, a worsening of his speech, and headaches. Zirconaide still tried its takeover, causing mild relapses. As Zack had put it, the summon was a like "a window cleaner on a crowded sidewalk". It was blocking some synapses and now those were free.  
  
Cloud was not only not harmed by the removal, he was benefiting from it.  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud purred, "I want it." Cloud choked on his words still, but sometimes...they came out. Sephiroth felt the skin on his back rippling in pleasure. The sensation was not...unpleasant, just very odd. Sephiroth played it off as a shiver. He could feel Cloud smiling against his skin. Cloud clambered up to straddle Sephiroth, arching his back in a way that he knew would have a strong effect on Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes lingered a moment on Cloud's left side, where the incision would be. The stitches would be taken out within the week, but Sephiroth heard a doctor's voice advising them to take it easy. Sephiroth rose up slowly. Cloud grinned and waited for him before leaning down to make out some more. Sephiroth's hand carefully caressed his head, finding and avoiding the vulnerable area.  
  
Another ripple went through him. Cloud parted blinking quickly. Sephiroth's blood chilled. Cloud peered over Sephiroth's shoulder and found smooth skin, but Sephiroth knew...Cloud had felt it too.  
  
"Cloud I," Sephiroth started, "Something...happened." Cloud nodded.  
  
"Okay," Cloud said. Sephiroth contemplated for a moment, a long moment, long enough for Cloud to lose interest and start nuzzling in search of an ear.  
  
"Cloud I have...maybe I should show you," Sephiroth said. Cloud wasn't really listening.  
  
"Show me," Cloud murmured in a tone that inferred that whatever Sephiroth would be showing would be erotic in content. Deciding it would be the easiest course of action, Sephiroth let down his guard and felt his new appendage start emerging from his back. Cloud paused for a moment and turned his head. Sephiroth stretched out the wing and shook out any kinks while Cloud blinked for a few moments as his brain caught up with him.  
  
Oh...Sephiroth had...feathers. Sephiroth stayed quiet, attempting to gauge Cloud's reaction, or current lack thereof.  
  
Cloud reached out slowly, as if that big, black monstrosity was an animal. Gentle fingertips tracked down the edge. Sephiroth gasped and it flaps a few times. That...tickled. Cloud's fingers moved a little lower, hand-grooming some of the feathers. It stretched out further and Sephiroth suppressed a hum. He now understood why chocobos liked grooming so much.  
  
Sephiroth felt himself melting in ways he hadn't imagined before. His body was leaning to the side as his wing trembled in suppressed pleasure. Then Cloud stopped. Sephiroth took in a few things. One, he really liked having Cloud touch his wing. Two, Cloud seemed to like touching his wing. Three, he was hard. He felt a warm body press itself against his wing and nearly moaned. Cloud appeared to be attempting to hug it, but it was much larger that he was.  
  
"This is okay?" Sephiroth panted. When did he run out of breath?  
  
"Soft..." Cloud muttered and started rubbing his face against it. That was the last straw. He rolled quickly, keeping Cloud pressed against his wing, but putting himself of top. Cloud rolled over and Sephiroth started nipping. His hands started pulling on Cloud's nipples, making the young man moan helplessly. Foreplay was rough and quick. It was perfect, in Cloud's opinion.  
  
Preparation, however, was borderline torture. Sephiroth was overly cautious with lube, but he wasted no time in finding Cloud's prostate. Cloud would have screamed if he had the air for it. His entire body stiffened and arched. Sephiroth admired how lovely the flushed skin looked against black. Cloud began writhing helplessly as Sephiroth began stretching. By the time he finished, Cloud was a sweaty, groaning mess completely incapable of making a coherent noise.  
  
Sephiroth pushed in. Cloud's once gentle fingers clawed down his wing and Sephiroth growled at the heady mix of pain and pleasure. His cock twitched inside of Cloud and Sephiroth fought not to come. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth used his wing to arch Cloud back up as he started rolling his hips. Cloud gave a ragged moan.   
  
"Puh...please..." Cloud whispered, too tired and too frustrated to say anything more. Sephiroth pressed their foreheads together as he slid a hand between their bodies. He pulled out until only his tip rested inside. Then he thrusted in hard, giving Cloud sloppy strokes on his cock at the same time.   
  
Cloud howled his release. Cum landed far above Cloud's head staining dark black a sticky white. Sephiroth kept them pressed together tightly. Then Cloud placed a shaking hand on Sephiroth's cheek. It was permission, permission to use Cloud's body as he needed it.   
  
Cloud made harsh sounds every time Sephiroth thrust in, but kept his legs firmly wrapped around his waist. With a gutteral cry Sephiroth shot his load deep inside Cloud. They slowly separated themselves. The wing was gone by the time Sephiroth realized it was retracting. Cloud pressed lips against the point where it had once emerged.   
  
Later the Turks would call to schedule a meeting on what they expected to do in return for their assistance with his operation. Later they would emerge fully dressed and solemn. But that would be later.   
  
For now, it was time to enjoy being alive with another round.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Raven of SOLDIER Ch. 22  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud  
> Genre: hurt/comfort?, romance  
> Warnings: Violence, possible shitty writing  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
> Summary: After being taken captive by AVALANCHE, Cloud is transformed into a Raven and sent off to fight Sephiroth. What they didn't intend to happen was love at first sight

  
Cloud didn't move a muscle. He let himself be entirely limp as he was dragged across the floor. He made no sound, he didn't fight back, he just let it happen. When he was dropped, he laid on the floor. When rough hand tried to pick him up again, he let his limbs flop.  
  
He was dropped one more time as his "captor" started panting.  
  
"This shit would be more fun if you weighed less blondie," Reno of the Turks said. Cloud sat up.  
  
"Done?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Fuck if I know yo," Reno replied. Cloud was practicing again. His stitches were out and he was deemed fit for action once again. Reno had been the one to explain to him what he was supposed to do. The blacked haired Tseng guy was dealing with Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud had to let himself be dragged back to the bad place and when they gave the word...he would run. That was it. It didn't sound all that hard to Cloud, but he understood why Sephiroth didn't like it. The bad place had done some very bad things and Cloud knew that there was a very definite chance that he could get hurt again.  
  
But if Cloud did nothing, then they could hurt other people too.  
  
Cloud let himself be dragged around. At first it was hard. All of his instincts said to get up and fight back, to get away. Everytime he stirred, Reno just dropped him and walked away. The first day involved a lot of dropping. The second day was much the same.  
  
Now, Cloud had found some sort of quiet space within himself. He was aware of what was happening, but...it was like watching it happen through a window. He didn't react to it, just watched. Cloud stretched out his back as Reno caught his breath.  
  
"You'd think they'd make Rude do this fuckin' job," Reno muttered. Cloud yawned, feeling bored. Reno was about to take hold of his collar again, when his PHS went off. He answered and hung up.  
  
"Different practice," Reno announced, "Thank fucking god."  
  


* * *

  
Shears had been living in relative isolation since he first came in. Every now and then someone would come in and ask for more information, but mostly he had been left to his own devices.  
  
The only news he had been given was that the Summon Materia had been removed safely from Cloud Strife. It had to earn him some points in here, that he saved one person from a rather miserable death.  
  
Then the door had opened and an irritated redhead shooed him out into what looked like a gymnasium with Cloud Strife lounging in the middle.  
  
"'Lo," Cloud yawned again. Shears didn't know how to reply to that.  
  
"Okay," Reno said, "long story short, we're going to use you and Cloud to infitrate AVALANCHE or whatever you call yourselves."  
  
"Good luck with that," Shears said.  
  
"Fine, short story long," Reno said, "Cloud's Fuhito's golden ticket so we're giving him back without the surprise inside. We all know where you guys hang thanks to you, but Veld doesn't want to go in gun's blazing. You get invited in, Cloud causes hell, Turks surround the place, and it's done."  
  
"And..." Shears said.  
  
"And then you can kiss your girlfriend or whatever she is," Reno said, "After that point I stop caring. Veld wants you and Cloud to have some 'quatilty practice time'. That sounds great because I'm tired of dragging his heavy ass around."  
  


* * *

  
Sephiroth couldn't deny the logic put in place before him today.  
  
Despite knowing the various hideouts of AVALANCHE, it was ill advised to attack them right out because they were probably expecting it. Shears had been missing for some time now thanks to Cloud's operation. They had probably already prepared a defense or were ready to being their next attack. The direct route was a suicide mission.  
  
The Turks' plan was viable, Shears had memorized a story to tell in order to explain why he left in secret and was missing for so long. He would be able to lead the Turks directly to Fuhito for a killing blow attack.  
  
The only problem was the story relied on Cloud going with Shears. He had practiced feigning unconsciousness and surprise strikes for when he recieved his signal to run. He was being well prepared for his role in the plot.  
  
But this was Cloud. He needed nudges in the right direction. He had luck so bad it had cost him his first life. He was the one thing keeping Fuhito from killing one of his own leaders. How could this not go wrong?  
  
Cloud thought differently. Cloud trusted the Turks to see him out of the situation relatively unharmed. He was raring to get started on the operation.  
  
Zack looked as grey as Sephiroth but put a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner just three hours prior to Cloud's first (and perhaps only) solo mission.  
  
"Cloud wants to do this," Zack said, "I think he's smart enough to keep himself alive if anything goes wrong again. I'm scared for him, but I'll bet you anything that Cloud blows through this whole thing without a hitch." Sephiroth nodded.  
  
His back ached from keeping his wing tucked within himself.  
  


* * *

  
Cloud had talked for a long time to the Shears guy. He didn't seem that bad. He apologized a lot to Cloud, both for when his grip slipped and he dropped Cloud during "Turk practice" and for...the before time.  
  
"I really thought...we were doing the lesser of two evils," Shears said, "The more powerful we got...the more I saw us become...like ShinRa. I'm sorry I ruined your life before I realized it." Cloud shrugged. He liked his life now well enough.  
  
"I want to thank you," Shears said, "for helping me. I don't know if you remember who Elfé is but...I think she would be grateful too. She was the reason I joined in the first place. She always kept saving the planet as her main focus. She didn't like all this Raven stuff." Cloud listened and nodded, but didn't have much to say on the subject simply because he didn't know much about it.  
  
He did know that he felt kind of sorry for Shears.  
  


* * *

  
Sephiroth clipped a knife holster behind Cloud's back.  
  
"I don't want you entirely defenseless," Sephiroth said, "get to a sword too, if they have any. You are a great swordsman."  
  
"I know," Cloud said without a hint of pride.  
  
Sephiroth pulled Cloud's turtleneck over his arms and zipped it. The knife was well hidden. Cloud kept his eyes on Sephiroth's face.  
  
"I should have gotten you a PHS," Sephiroth muttered. Cloud caught his hand. Sephiroth let Cloud pull off his glove and hold his bare hand to his face. Cloud turned his head and pressed a light kiss on the calloused flesh.  
  
"I be okay," Cloud said, "promise."  
  
"I will hold you to that one Cloud," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Promise," Cloud said, pressing in another kiss.

* * *

  
At 2147 Target 1, with Operative 1 in tow, began making his way towards the destination in Sector 4. Area secured, no hostiles in sight.  
  
2215, Target 1 arrived at secondary destination in Sector 5, warehouse contains multiple persons (status unknown) and a large power supply.  
  
2216 Target 1 entered the site.  
  
2220 Operative placed near power supply, still immobile, operation going as planned.  
  
2225 Order given for Operative 1 to take action. Support troops given order to move in.  
  
2226 Shots fired.  
  
2228 Incendiary device used by hostile forces. Warehouse has caught fire.  
  
2245 Target 1 and Operative 1 MIA.  
  


* * *

  
Shears dragged Cloud down to the reserve hideout in Sector 5. The first had been empty, but had been good last minute practice for Cloud. He was considerably calmer during the second round. Cloud had been put through a fight to make him look reasonably roughed up and the excitement was wearing off. Cloud looked inconscious now.  
  
But when Shears whispered an apology as he lost his grip again, he still heard Cloud hush him.  
  
Cloud stayed in his quiet space. He knew he would have to fight later, so he told himself to save his energy. He was getting rid of a bad place like Zack and Sephiroth would do. He had to be like them right now. He didn't pay attention to the voices, not even to his own name or the fake names he had been given before.  
  
The hardest part was lashing out when he heard the sneering voice. He hated it so much...  
  
He wanted to crush it.  
  
But he stayed in his quiet space. Reno and Tseng had told him they wouldn't let him stay in the bad place forever. Sephiroth would never stand for it. He just had to wait for the right moment.

  
"You said if we had him then the plan could continue," Shears argued loudly, "now I have him, what's the problem?"  
  
"He could have been a trap you stupid boy," the sneering voice said.  
  
"If he was a trap then let's just get it over with," a woman said, "You said you had a plan, let's begin it instead of arguing." She sounded tired, Cloud thought. Was she Elfé? Did she have that Materia inside her?  
  
Cloud felt sorry for her too.  
  
"Fine," the sneer said. Cloud made not a move when Shears set him on a table. In the back of his mind Cloud felt the instinctual fear of the wires again, but pushed it back. Shears pat his head softly. He could feel someone near him, he pushed all of it away and made himself be still. He ignored all the voices, listening only for the signal words. The plan didn't matter because it would never work. Cloud stayed in the quiet space in his head, where he imagined Sephiroth's hand petting his head like he did everyday.   
  
"What is this scar tissue?" the sneering voice muttered. Then the piece in his ear buzzed to life.  
  
"Move now, Cloud."  
  


* * *

  
Shears cursed under his breath when Fuhito dodged Cloud's first punch. Cloud rolled himself to the floor and managed to fit in a solid kick.  
  
 _Good job kid_. He thought. He heard the cock of the gun and reacted without thinking.  
  
"Don't shoot him!" he yelled and moved to stop it before it hit Cloud.  
  


* * *

  
Cloud heard the yell. He rolled under the table right before a bullet hit the ground where he had been laying. He couldn't see Shears from where he was. He saw a man crawling away from him. He followed, reaching back for the knife Sephiroth insisted he take. It was sharp enough, but he really wanted...  
  
A helmeted figure stepped in front of him and held out a familiar gleaming object.  
  
A sword.  
  
He dodged the first swing and came up quickly to perform the one knife attack he had been taught. It was good enough and he took up the fallen enemy's sword. He would have felt bad, but he knew exactly what sort of life he had taken. It was a Raven, like he had been once. It wasn't a life at all.  
  
It was a mercy killing.  
  
He smelled smoke before he saw the fire.  
  
He saw  _him_.  
  
S _tupid little runt. I actually thought you were a success. Now you will be useful. I'll use you as my vessel. It's so foolproof I don't even need you to be alive for it to work. Go take out the target now._  
  
Then he heard the groan.  
  
Shears.  
  
It was a lot of blood.  
  
"Get out Cloud," Shears said, "you did your part." Cloud looked to the fire and then to the blood oozing from a hole in Shear's abdomen. All to save the planet. All to save one friend. All to say he was sorry. Cloud was simple by nature, but he knew that their places should have been switched. Shears took Cloud's bullet.  
  
Cloud picked him up and started dragging him away. He got out of the warehouse and into fresh air, when Shears breathed sharply.  
  
"Elfé," he said. Cloud turned back.  _He_  was dragging the girl somewhere. Cloud set Shears down.  
  
"Be back," Cloud said. All Shears knew was that a few moment's later, Cloud hoisted him back to his feet, supporting a semi-conscious Elfé with his other arm.  
  
"To Airth," Cloud said. Shears coughed, but stumbled along to where Cloud was guiding him. He looked to Elfé.  
  
"Where's he taking us?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Good place," Cloud said, "Bad place gone. He gone. Be good now." Shears stared at Cloud. Somehow, those phrases made perfect sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up_sideand_down's method to writing a hard piece: write, rewrite, rewrite shitty parts, throw away shitty parts and just leave the story as is with some holes. Epitome of laziness is right here, but my inner Cloud is happy with this right now. I told you I would update this eventually.


End file.
